Quand la chance s'en mêle
by Anamiya
Summary: Que ce passerait-t'il si jamais un jour les pirates de Kidd tombaient sur un passager clandestin sur leur bateau ? Un gamin faible, chétif et trouillard avec un pouvoir qu'il est incapable de contrôler et ayant le don de mettre le supernovae hors de lui ? Rien de bon se passerait, croyez moi ! Kidd x Oc / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Quand la chance s'en mêle !

Auteur : Anamiya

Rating : T qui vira probablement en M

Pairing : Kidd x Oc

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartiens pas ! Ce qui est dommage puisque que je me ferais un plaisir de posséder Kidd et Law

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ici Anamiya, pour vous servir !

Bon si vous voulez éviter le long bla bla de début de fiction, je vous conseille d'aller directement à ladite fiction xD

Déjà, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction ! J'ai déjà écrit quelques fictions mais jamais de vrai fanfic et encore moins sur l'univers de One piece donc si vous avez des avis sur cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas ! J'accepte toute sorte de critique !

Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu écrire sur ce couple... déjà parce que j'adore le personnage de Kidd ( j'adore surtout le mettre avec Law mais ceci est une autre histoire ! ). Venons en à mon OC, j'aime beaucoup les fanfictions Kidd x Oc et j'ai constaté que dans la plupart de ces fictions, l'Oc est une fille avec du caractère qui arrive à tenir tête à notre tête rousse ! J'ai donc voulu voir ce que donnait l'inverse : j'ai donc créer un gars, petit chétif et froussard sur les bord avec un pouvoir cool mais qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ! Vive l'esprit de contradiction xD

Rassurez vous, mon Oc à plus de caractère qu'il n'y parait tout de même et puis Kidd sera là pour déteindre sur lui !

Brefouille, je voulais vous expliquer tout ça avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans l'aventure !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Anamiya.

* * *

Avancer ! Avancer ! Un pas après l'autre ! Ne pas sombrer ! Telles étaient les mots qu'il psalmodiait sans cesse ! Peut importait ce qui l'entourait, peut importait où il se trouvait, peu importait sa fièvre et ses fringues inondés par la pluie ! Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était d'avancer ! De partir le plus loin possible et de tirer un trait sur le passé ! Après tout, il n'aspirait qu'à être libre et de pouvoir un jour explorer ce vaste monde. Il marcha une heure, peut être deux, il ne savait plus à la longue. Où se trouvait-il ? Où étaient les marines qui étaient à ses trousses ? Ça aussi restera toujours un mystère. La seule chose dont il avait conscience c'est que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il remettrait la main sur lui et il préférait mourir que de laisser faire ça ! Et enfin, la lumière au bout du tunnel, un immense navire se dressa devant lui. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter une seule seconde : il se glissa à l'intérieur et enfin, il se laissa doucement glisser dans l'inconscience...

...

\- Captain ! Captain ! Hurla à tue tête l'un des membres de l'équipage, assez tôt dans la matinée !

Ce qui eut le don d'énerver une certaine tête rousse qui dormait encore à point fermé ! Ça avait intérêt à être important parce que sinon connaissant le tempérament du Captain, le hurleur risquait de finir son existence sur le champ et dans d'atroce souffrance pour couronner le tout. En parlant de tête rousse, voilà que Kidd rappliquait sur le pont du bateau en proliférant des insultes à tout va. Comme quoi il était important de noter que de sortir le supernovæ du lit était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Captain, nous avons un problème !

\- A moins que ce soit toi qui veuille en avoir, je me doute que tu ne me fais pas chier en hurlant à tue tête juste pour mettre de l'ambiance ! Ironisa le roux. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

\- Venez-voir !

Le Captain grommela de ne pas avoir sa réponse sur le champ mais accepta tout de même de suivre son subordonné pour enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le fond de la cale du bateau pour y trouver un petit corps tremblant recroquevillé sur lui même. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent petit, maigre et chétif avec des cheveux mi-long, ondulés qui devaient être flambloyants s'ils n'étaient pas rongés par la crasse. Le gosse semblait mal en point, il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, était en sueur, devait probablement être fiévreux et cela se voyait que ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé, au moins tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que les pirates de Kidd avaient repris la mer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

\- C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Cria à nouveau la tête rousse, excédé par la situation.

\- Ça, Captain, je crois que c'est un passager clandestin !

\- Non, tu crois ? Tu me prends pour un putain débile ? T'as vraiment envie que je te passe par dessus bord ?

\- Non... Veuillez m'excusez Captain !

\- Maintenant que quelqu'un m'explique ce que ce gosse fout sur notre navire !

\- Le plus probable c'est qu'il s'est infiltré sur le navire lors de notre dernière escale !

\- Et pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte de sa présence au moment où l'on est monté à bord ?

\- Oi Kidd, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la marine était à nos trousses, nous avions dû partir en urgence ! Le calma Killer qui était le plus important, c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire de lui !

Ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui ? Le roux était bien tenté par l'idée de le jeter par dessus bord ou bien le laisser agoniser puisqu'il ne semblait ne plus en avoir pour longtemps ! Hum... Très tentant ! Il pouvait aussi demander à son médecin de bord de le soigner pour le questionner à son réveil ! Kidd pouvait toujours voir à son réveil s'il lui était d'une quelconque utilité, tout ce qui se trouve sur son bateau lui appartient de toute manière ! Bien que la tête rousse doute qu'un sale gosse aussi faible lui soit un jour utile, il opta tout de même pour la seconde solution, en songeant qu'il était toujours plus amusant de se débarrasser de quelqu'un lorsqu'il était conscient. Il ordonna donc à son médecin de bord d'embarquer ce petit corps et de le remettre sur pied ! Il verra bien ce que ça donnera par plus tard : il était trop crevé pour se prendre la tête ce matin.

...

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux : il fallait dire que le petit homme avait horriblement mal à la tête, ainsi qu'à chaque membre de son corps et en plus, il mourait de faim. Il se mit à observer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas où il avait atterri... Ok, Ok ! Première chose à faire dans ces cas là c'est de garder son calme et analyser la situation avec sang froid ! A ses derniers souvenirs, le jeune homme se trouvait sur une île du nouveau monde. C'était déjà un bon début ! Là, il pouvait déjà affirmer, qu'avec les remous qu'il ressentait, qu'il était en mer. Aussi, selon ses souvenirs, il était pourchassé par la marine et étant anormalement épuisé et fiévreux après de longues heures de marches, l'adolescent s'était réfugié dans le premier bateau venu ! Ben voilà ! Tout était plus simple lorsque l'on gardait son calme, il l'avait la raison de sa présence ici : il s'était réfugié dans un bateau et ce bateau était reparti en mer sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait un passager en plus. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit tombé sur des gens biens ! Douce illusion...

Comme pour répondre à sa question, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce pour ensuite ressortir immédiatement aller prévenir quelqu'un de son réveil ! C'est pourquoi, quelques secondes plus tard, quelques personnes firent irruption dans la salle. Rien qu'en les observant, le jeune homme se figea de terreur : s'il avait pu s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il l'aurait fait. Qui étaient ces gens ? Ils étaient tous si effrayants ! Son regard passa frénétiquement de l'un à l'autre, s'attardant sur leurs caractéristiques respectives pour ensuite se stopper sur un homme avec la chevelure aussi rougeoyante que la sienne. Le rouge n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une telle couleur de chevelure : elle était d'ailleurs, dans son pays, symbole du diable. Mais il préférait ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Bon, gamin, tu vas tout de suite nous dire ce que tu fous sur mon navire ! Lui demanda brutalement l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

En entendant la voix grave et brutale de l'homme, le pauvre adolescent se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui même et se mit à trembler de terreur. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il était tombé sur un bateau pirate ! Il avait tout de même espéré vivre un peu plus longtemps et pouvoir en voir plus du monde mais il semblerait que le destin ait décidé que sa vie allait s'achever ainsi : de la main d'un pirate sanguinaire… Sauf qu'avec toutes ces tergiversations, le supernovæ perdait patience.

\- Je t'ai posé une question ! Que fous-tu sur mon navire !

\- Je...je...je... Bégaya le jeune rouge tant il était mort de peur. J'étais pourchassé par la marine et...et...et je me sentais mal do...don...donc je me suis réfugié sur le premier bateau en vue !

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que la marine foutrait avec un gosse comme toi ?

\- Je...je...je me suis enfuis de chez moi et...et...et...mes parents les ont envoyé me chercher !

\- Bon ben dans ce cas, ton sort est réglé ! Les gamins faiblard et capricieux dans ton genre, ce n'est pas mon truc donc tu vas être gentil pendant que nous te jetterons en pâture à la marine !

\- NON ! Cria si soudainement le jeune homme que tout le monde fut surpris. Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Hey, gamin ! Le Captain à déjà fait preuve de gentillesse en épargnant ta misérable vie, tu ne vas pas t'amuser à jouer les capricieux maintenant ! S'indigna le hurleur en approchant sa main pour saisir violemment le poignet du rouge.

-No...non,... Ne me touchez pas !

L'adolescent tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour empêcher l'homme de le toucher mais justement l'homme tenta de l'intercepter en le retenant par son poignet. Le hurleur entra en contact avec sa peau et aussitôt, il se mit à suffoquer puis tomba raide mort sur le sol sous les yeux stupéfait de tout le monde sauf du jeune homme qui se glaça d'effroi en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas ! Je l'ai encore fait...je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ! Sanglota-t-il.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? S'énerva Kidd qui n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on élimine l'un de ses subordonnés ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai tué un homme ! Je suis un monstre….

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en était-il toujours ainsi ? A chaque fois qu'il passait par quelque part, il n'apportait que malheur et mort sur son passage ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce que l'adolescent désirait, la vie l'empêchait de les atteindre ? Il n'aspirait pourtant qu'à une vie de paix, une vie sans bataille, sans douleur et sans mort... Encore fiévreux et sous le choc, il tomba à nouveau dans les pommes...

...

C'était quoi son problème à ce gosse ? Il se réveille, fait une crise d'hystérie, tue l'un de ses hommes d'une façon qui lui échappait encore puis il tombait dans les vapes ! Et puis merde, c'était quoi ce pouvoir ? Déjà, ça ne pouvait pas être le haki des rois, ce gamin ne pouvait pas en être capable ! Résultat d'une expérience ? Pourquoi pas, ça pouvait toujours être possible ! Un fruit du démon ? Probablement mais depuis quand un fruit avait la capacité de tuer un type par simple contact ? A moins que ce soit quelque chose de bien plus complexe que ça...dans tous les cas, il était bien plus simple de demander au principal intéressé.

...

\- Captain ! Captain ! Hurla un autre membre de l'équipage le lendemain matin.

Non ! Pas encore ! Ils n'étaient tout de même pas obligés de tous les jours venir le réveiller en hurlant, non ? Alors, c'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Des marines ? Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Le gamin s'est jeté par dessus bord ? Tant mieux ! Il a fait de nouveau mort ? Bon débarras ! Tant qu'on le laisse dormir pour une fois ! C'est pas trop demandé, non ? Apparemment si !

Kidd se leva tout de même en grognant pour apprendre qu'on l'avait sortit du lit juste parce que ce fichu gosse avait repris conscience... Merde quoi, le gamin aurait été tout aussi conscient s'il s'était levé deux heures plus tard... non, non, non, ne soyons pas de mauvaise fois... Autant aller directement demander au rouge une explication pour la veille !

\- Bon gamin, il est temps que tu m'expliques pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec le cadavre de l'un de mes hommes à mes pieds hier ! Clama de sa voix grave le captain en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Je...je suis vraiment désolé...je ne voulais pas ! Désolé...

\- La ferme ! Réponds juste à ma question ! A moins que tu veuilles que je te balance par-dessus bord !

\- Non, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter mais ne le jetez pas par dessus bord !

Pile poil le genre de truc qu'il ne fallait absolument pas lui dire ! Le supernovae risquait de le prendre au mot et surtout de lui demander n'importe quoi !

\- N'importe quoi ? Répéta le roux en souriant malicieusement. Dis-moi gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Mon nom ? C'est... C'est Akane et j'ai dix-sept ans !

\- Ouais, je m'en tape de ton âge... Dis moi Akane, tu as fait quoi à mon subordonné ? T'as bouffé quel fruit du démon au juste ?

\- Fruit du démon ? Demanda Akane, perdu. Je sais juste que je possède cette malédiction depuis toujours ! Dès que je touche quelqu'un, il périt !

\- Un fruit du démon est un fruit que lorsque tu le mange, tu obtiens un pouvoir incroyable, mais en échange, tu deviens impuissant face à l'eau !

\- Et,...selon vous, j'aurais mangé l'un de ces fruits ?

\- C'est même certain, tu ne sais juste pas le contrôler ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais tout le temps de t'apprendre à le maîtriser !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Quand Kidd avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs ! A peine cette idée avait germée dans son esprit, qu'elle ne le quitta plus. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter de dire une chose pareille, c'était comme s'attacher un sacré boulet au pied ! Mais il était déjà trop tard...

\- Eh bien que ton pouvoir est intéressant et qu'il serait tout aussi intéressant pour moi de le posséder ! Tu as dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi, non ? Eh bien ma condition pour que je ne te tues pas pour la mort de mon homme, c'est que tu dois devenir mon esclave !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Quand la chance s'en mêle

Auteur : Anamiya

Rating : T qui vira probablement en M

Pairing : Kidd x Oc

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartiens pas ! Ce qui est dommage puisque que je me ferais un plaisir de posséder Kidd et Law

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ici Anamiya pour vous servir !

J'ai été heureuse de constater que certain d'entre vous se sont arrêté sur cette fiction pour laisser une review ou bien l'ajouter en follow et en favorite ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

On m'a aussi fait remarquer que l'action dans le chapitre un va un peu vite et je suis totalement d'accord avec ces personnes ! Je vais donc réfléchir pour le modifier dans les plus brefs délais !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture

Anamiya !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Un début de cohabitation !_**

Kidd observa l'adolescent avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Il représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait ! C'était un pleurnichard, il semblait faible et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui même. Sérieusement, il suffisait de le regarder ! Akane était petit, c'est à peine s'il mesurait un mètre soixante cinq, il avait la peau sur les os donc pour la musculature on y repassera. Il avait les cheveux rouge, ondulés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou et de grand yeux gris-vert. Le pire c'est qu'il était fringué comme un pingouin avec sa chemise et une cravate...Ouais c'etait une bonne tête à claque et rien que de le regarder ça le mettait en rogne...ce qu'il haïssait les faibles. Comment un gamin pareil pouvait se retrouver avec un tel pouvoir ?

Le roux l'observait froidement se tortiller sur lui même, le visage toujours baigné de larmes... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait sauvé déjà ? Ah oui pour voir s'il était d'une quelconque utilité et parce que son fichu instinct avait fait des siennes...eh bien, il n'était pas sauvé. S'il était capable de se servir de son pouvoir, ça irait déjà mieux mais bon,... les faibles...incapables jusqu'au bout ! En parlant de pouvoir...en quoi consistait le pouvoir de ce gosse au juste ? Le supernovae était même certain que le gamin lui-même ne savait pas comment il marchait.

D'ailleurs, il y avait un truc qui clochait ! Voilà dix minutes qu'il avait affirmé faire de lui son esclave et lui n'avait toujours pas bronché ! Non, cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que l'adolescent restait muet et immobile, tête baissée. C'est triste, il avait espéré que sa petite « boutade » engendre plus de réaction chez son invité. Il se retrouvait con maintenant : si ce gosse ne disait rien, il allait être obligé de se le coller en tant qu'esclave...question de fierté ! Maintenant qu'il était sous ses ordres, s'il lui demandait de se suicider, il serait obligé de le faire, non ? A médité ! Mais bon, s'il faisait ça jamais il n'aurait le fin mot sur ses capacités Le roux avait l'impression de se trouver devant un diamant brut sans avoir de quoi le polir.

\- Oi, emmenez le dans une cabine libre, donnez-lui un bain et filez-lui à bouffer ! On verra bien ce qu'on fera de lui, après ! Déclara froidement le Captain au bout d'un long moment.

\- Et vous vous allez faire quoi Captain ?

\- Je retourne me coucher ! Toutes ces conneries m'ont donné mal au crâne !

...

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? L'adolescent s'était échappé de chez lui pour pouvoir enfin goûter à la liberté et voilà qu'il se retrouvait larbin de pirate. Honnêtement, c'était quoi ce timing de merde ? Il se réveillait dans l'infirmerie d'un navire et dix minutes plus tard...Akane se serait cru dans une mauvaise histoire de fiction. Bon ben, il allait rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que le navire fasse éscale et à ce moment là, il prendra ses jambes à son cou. Le rouge soupira en observant minutieusement la pièce dans laquelle il allait dès à présent loger pour un temps indéterminé : un lit et une armoire, c'est plus que ce qu'il espérait.

\- Tu sais, gamin, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Si tu restes discret et que tu n'énerves pas le Captain, ta vie sur ce bateau sera tranquille ! Lui indiqua le pirate qui était venu lui montrer sa chambre. C'était celui qui avait une forte ressemblance à un zombie.

\- Je vois...

\- Le Captain n'est pas non plus aussi méchant qu'il n'y paraît. Il est un peu brutal, arrogant, fier, un peu cynique sur les bords mais pas méchant ! Donc ne t'inquiète pas petit, on ne va pas te manger !

\- Oh, je ne m'en fait pas ! Ce sera pour moi un plaisir de vous servir cher pirate !

\- Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille mais ça ne t'empeche pas de dire ce que tu penses ! Si ça te fait chier d'être ici, dis-le ! Ria le pirate. Au fait, moi c'est Heat ! Et si je me souviens bien, tu es...

\- Akane !

\- Bien Akane, je te laisse des vêtements ici et la salle d'eau se trouve au bout du couloir ! Rejoins-nous une fois que tu as fini !

Akane fit donc ce qu'il était le plus intelligent de faire, c'est à dire : obéir ! A Rome on fait comme les romains, comme on dit. Tout obéissant qu'il était, il se dirigea donc, une fois propre comme un sous neuf, sur le pond du navire. Honnêtement, que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait pas sa place sur un bateau pirate ! Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, le rouge se mit à regarder intensément la mer qui défilait devant ses yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait d'aussi prêt et elle était aussi belle qu'il se l'était imaginé. L'adolescent croyait dur comme fer au destin et il trouva l'espace d'un instant intéressant de se demander pourquoi la vie avait mit des pirates sur son chemin. Était-ce juste pour l'aider à combattre sa trouillardise et sa timidité ou quelque autre connerie du genre ? Ou bien juste pour le punir d'exister : on lui offrait une mort lente et douloureuse... Il faudrait qu'Akane arrête de se torturer les méninges ansi, ce serait mieux pour sa santé mentale.

\- C'est quoi cet air euphorique de débile que tu as sur le visage ?

Surpris par cette intervention nouvelle, le rouge se retourna vivement pour tomber sur une tête rousse qui le regardait de haut.

\- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois la mer d'aussi près ! Répondit calmement l'adolescent, ce qui en soit était un exploit.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux ! Le vent dans mes cheveux, cette odeur de sel, toute cette humidité... Tout ça, c'est une première pour moi !

Kidd se figea en voyant l'air extatique qu'arborait le gosse : c'est qu'il avait l'air presque l'air mignon comme ça, l'animal ! Trèves de plaisanterie... En plus d'être un trouillard et un pleurnichard, ce gosse était si...innocent ! Et après, quoi ? Maladroit ? Décidément,...cela promettait !

...

Une journée s'était écoulée, presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation assez embarrassante. Il avait survécu un jour, c'était déjà miraculeux ! De toute manière, la veille avait été plutôt tranquille : il avait passé le reste de la journée dans son coin et Kidd, parce qu'il connaissait enfin son nom, lui avait fichu la paix. Tout ce qui avait manqué au rouge ça avait été soit un bon bouquin, soit de quoi écrire et dessiner, jamais on ne le changera sur ce point là ! Quoique, c'était peut-être ridicule de se mettre à gribouiller sur un navire pirate, même si concrètement, il s'en foutait. Un monde tout nouveau et inconnu s'offrait à lui, il serait débile de ne pas en profiter ! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Heat s'il y avait moyen d'obtenir tout ça... Demander à l'autre tête rousse serait du suicide. En parlant de tête rousse, la voilà qui se dirigeait vers lui ! Vous croyez que si là maintenant, il se tapait un sprint, il pourrait lui échapper parce qu'honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce type ! Enfin,…surtout son arrogance !

\- Oi, gamin ! J'en ai marre de te voir tourner en rond sur le pont alors à partir de maintenant Killer va t'apprendre à te battre ! Si tu veux survivre ici, il faudrait au moins que tu apprennes à te servir d'une arme !

\- Non ! S'exclama vivement Akane. Je ne veux pas apprendre à faire du mal à autrui et encore moins à me servir d'une arme !

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! C'est ça où au prochain abordage, t'es mort ! Les gens qui traînent sur cette mer ne sont pas là pour s'amuser ! Tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'échapper de chez papa et maman ! Maintenant c'est à toi de voir soit tu apprends à te défendre, soit tu périras sans même que je n'ai à lever le petit doigt ! Génial, non ?

Il haïssait ce type ! Qu'il aille brûler en enfer, il sera dans son élément ! Mais le pire c'est que la tête rousse avait entièrement raison : il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre ! Même s'il arrivait à échapper à Kidd, la marine était à ses trousses et des tonnes de pirates sanguinaires rôdaient partout dans le nouveau monde, il ne ferait pas long feu ! Quel constat amer ! Même si ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était de devoir aller à l'inverse de tous ses principes ! Akane était pacifiste, il n'aimait pas la violence et il n'aimait pas se battre et maintenant parce qu'un fichu pirate connu pour ses accès de violence l'avait décidé, il était obligé d'apprendre à faire comme lui ? Mais dans quel monde avait-il atterrit ? Et puis cette sale tête rousse était vraiment obligée de le prendre comme esclave ? Il aurait pu...il ne savait pas...le déposer à la prochaine éscale comme toute personne censée ?

Ok, il haïssait son second autant que lui ! C'est ça qu'il appelait un apprentissage : « je te mets sur la gueule pendant deux heures en espérant que tu ne meures pas et que tu apprennes deux ou trois mouvement sur le tas ! » ? Loin de lui l'idée de remettre en question les talents de pédagogue de cette chère tête blonde mais on appelait généralement ça, de l'acharnement. Est-ce que seulement il était venu à l'esprit du blond que le rouge ne s'etait absolument jamais battu de sa vie ? Non ? Il devait le savoir pourtant ! Non ? Autant pour lui !

Epuisé, courbaturé et blessé de partout, le rouge alla imediatement se doucher puis alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Dans la soirée, Heat y fit irruption pour lui amener ce qu'Akane lui avait demandé. L'adolescent aurait pu l'embrasser tant il était heureux d'enfin avoir de quoi lire et de quoi dessiner. Bien que, « le zombie » ne comprenait pas vraiment l'interet de tout ceci. Ce à quoi le gamin répondit avec un sourire éblouissant:

-Là où je vivais avant, c'était le seul moyen que je possédais pour ne pas devenir fou. Je passais mes journées à lire et je redessinais les paysages de ces livres en m'imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monde extérieur ! Mais maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, je vais pouvoir l'imortaliser à tout jamais ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Le bleu ne répondit rien ! Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment saisir à quoi faisait vraiment référence ce gosse. Néanmoins, il était troublé : où avait-il vécu pour ne jamais avoir vu le monde ? Cela resterait pour le moment un mystère !

Une semaine se passa ainsi : Akane avait quelques heures d'entrainement avec Killer par jour qui malheureusement se passaient toujours de la même manière...quoique, il commençait à être capable d'anticiper un ou deux de ses coups, on pouvait appeler ça un progrès, non ? Autrement, il passait une grande partie de ses journées à dessiner l'océan ! Cela faisait bien rire une certaine tête rousse qui trouvait ça ridicule et inutile mais le rouge ne préférait ne pas relever. Akane commençait légèrement à s'habituer à la vie sur le navire aussi : il était toujours aussi poli, bien que ses pensées envers certain membrés de l'équipage n'étaient pas toujours aussi gentilles et il arrivait à avoir de vrai conversation avec eux. Il se sentait de moins en moins timide. L'adolescent appréciait tout particulièrement Heat qui était toujours aussi gentil avec lui et il adorait parler avec lui. Dans le cas de Wire, ce type le faisait flipper, et le jeune homme était même persuadé que ce type ne lui avait même jamais adressé un seul mot. C'était pareil pour Killer, en fait : Il s'entrainait avec lui chaque jour mais jamais il n'avait eu une seule conversation avec le blond... Peut-être qu'il le haïssait ! Quant au Captain, cette sale tête rousse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de le mettre en rogne sauf que le rouge ne bronchait jamais. Et, à la fin de la semaine, le gamin cru enfin atteindre le Nirvâna, une île était en vue, ils allaient enfin faire éscale ! Ce qui signifiait que cette cohabitation allait enfin prendre fin ! Il allait enfin pourvoir échapper aux pirates et être libre !

Akane essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa joie alors qu'ils jetaient l'encre, chose difficile puisqu'il a toujours été difficile pour lui de cacher ses émotions. Rester stoïque restait son maitre mot. Il attendit calmement que Kidd donne ses instructions à ses hommes pour se diriger le plus lentement possible vers la sortie du navire. Sauf que quelque chose le retint à juste au moment où la liberté lui tendait les bras... Il se retourna vivement pour tomber sur le sourire arrogant de son capitaine... L'enfoiré... il l'avait retenu avec son pouvoir ! Mais bien sûr quel crétin qu'il était Akane aurait dû penser que la boucle de sa ceinture était en métal !

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda joyeusement la voix grave qu'il avait appris à repérer tout au long de cette semaine.

\- Visiter l'île !

\- Pas sans moi ! Non mais tu me prends pour un con ? T'espère franchement que je vais te laisser aller te balader tout seul alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'attends que ça pour te barrer ?

...Et merde !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Quand la chance s'en mêle

Auteur : Anamiya

Rating : T qui vira probablement en M

Pairing : Kidd x Oc

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartiens pas ! Ce qui est dommage puisque que je me ferais un plaisir de posséder Kidd et Law

* * *

Coucou !

Certain l'auront peut-être remarqué mais j'ai changé le titre ! Je n'aimais pas l'ancien et c'était de toute manière un temporaire le temps que je trouve une idée ! Et puis, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard pourquoi, la chance est un facteur important dans cette fanfiction.

Autrement, que dire de ce chapitre...eh bien j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite ! Au départ, j'avais une idée totalement autre puis c'est parti en live pendant que j'écrivais, j'ai pas compris xD. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

J'ai aussi remarqué que quelques personnes ont mit cette fiction en favorite ou en follow, ça me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que ces personnes continueront de me suivre.

Bonne lecture

Anamiya.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience !_**

\- Arrête un peu de t'extasier devant tout et bouge un peu tes fesses ! Grogna un certain Captain excédé par un manège qui durait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

Non mais franchement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce fichu gamin ! Déjà que ce gosse le prenait pour un abruti fini ! Akane était tellement impatient de s'enfuir à toutes jambes que même si son expression semblait calme, son corps entiers tressautait d'impatience ! Et il croyait vraiment que Kidd n'allait pas le remarquer ? Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir c'est son comportement d'après. Le gosse n'avait pas râlé, rien ! Il s'était contenté de rester le plus silencieux possible et l'avait suivi sans broncher. Alors quoi ? Des fois le rouge était incapable de cacher ses émotions telles que la peur, la tristesse, la joie et l'impatience mais bizarrement, quand il était censé exprimer de la révolte ou de la colère, il ne bronchait pas ! Peut importe le nombre de fois où le supernovae essayait de mettre l'adolescent à bout, celui ci n'avait aucune réaction ! Il y avait aussi les fois où il avait l'air d'absolument ne rien ressentir, comme s'il était mort de l'interieur ou bien c'était juste un gros je m'en foutiste ! Dans ces cas là, Akane restait parfaitement stoïque et parlait avec une voix monocorde. Et à présent, ce sale gamin s'extasiait sur tout ce qui croisait sur sa route car c'était soi disant la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une ville. Ce que Kidd trouvait particulièrement agaçant ! Clairement, une fois de plus, ce gosse se foutait de lui : c'était impossible, à moins d'avoir grandi dans une foutu cage, de ne jamais avoir vu la mer ou bien la civilisation, soyons réaliste !

La tête rousse soupira : devoir veiller sur un gamin insupportable pour éviter qu'il se fasse la malle, il était tombé bien bas ! Il n'était pas une foutue baby-sitter, merde ! Bien que, il soit seul responsable de cette situation ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre que ce gamin parte ? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin de lui et pire, ça lui enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'Akane ne risquait pas de faire long feu, tous seul, dans le nouveau monde et avec la marine au trousse mais ce n'était pas son problème ! Il n'était pas obligé de s'attacher un boulet au pied juste parce que lui autant que son pouvoir l'intriguait ! Si ? Non, c'était juste sa saloperie d'instinct qui lui disait, à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de le dégager, que si jamais il le faisait, il le regretterait à tout jamais ! Déjà, depuis quand est-ce que son instinct lui débitait ce genre de putain de conneries niaise à souhait ? Si se traitre lui disait d'embarquer tous les crétins qui croisent sa route, le supernovae pouvait tirer une croix sur son rêve de trouver le One Piece ! Kidd soupira à nouveau puis remarqua qu'un type louche se dirigeait vers eux...manquait plus que ça !

\- Akane ? Dites moi que l'un de vous est Akane ! Ça fait deux jours que je le cherche pourtant les cheveux rouge ça ne court pas les rues ! Vous êtes mon dernier espoir ! Se plaignit l'homme.

\- C'est moi ! Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Dieu merci ! Dame Lizzie m'a demandé de venir vous porter ceci !

\- Merci ! Vous n'oublierez pas de remercier Lizzie pour moi ! Répondit platement le rouge.

Ok c'est quoi ce bordel ? Un type l'interpellait dans la rue pour lui filer un truc qu'une meuf tout à fait inconnue lui avait demandé de livrer et lui, il ne bronchait toujours pas... Un bracelet ? Ce type les avait gonflés pour un bracelet à la con ?

\- C'est quoi que ce truc ?

\- Un bracelet ! Répondit calmement Akane.

\- Ça j'avais vu ! Je me demande juste pourquoi, c'était tellement urgent de te l'amener !

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est fait dans un alliage spécial mais depuis toujours il canalise mes pouvoirs !

\- Du granite marin !

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Ton bracelet, il est en granite marin ! C'est un matériau qui annule les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ! Juste, généralement quand tu es en contact avec cette matière, tu deviens faible et toi ça à l'air d'aller !

\- Ah ça ! Je le porte depuis toujours ! Quand j'étais petit, quand je le portais, je me sentais misérable mais maintenant je m'y suis fait ! Il ne fait qu'annuler les effets de cette malédiction ! Je ne le retirais que quand on me le demandait ! Expliqua calmement le rouge.

Il était sérieux là ? Ce gamin c'était vraiment accoutumé à l'effet du granite marin sur son organisme ? C'était tellement...délirant ! Qui était capable de faire ça ? Kidd admettait tout de même que s'il portait cette horreur au poignet depuis tant d'année, ce qu'il affirmait pouvait être vrai ! Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires !

\- Au fait gamin... Réalisa soudainement le Captain. Qui est Lizzie ?

\- Ma fiancée !

Et en plus il était fiancé... Non, non, non fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, sinon sa sale tête rousse allait surchauffer ! Akane faisait ce qu'il voulait, avait un passé difficile...tant qu'il faisait ce que Kidd lui demandait, il s'en foutait ! Il en avait marre, ça faisait une semaine qu'il se prenait la tête pour des conneries et c'était largement suffisant ! Il n'avait de toutes manières pas le choix que d'arriver à la conclusion que ce gosse était rien de plus qu'un Alien. Un Alien qui flânait depuis plus d'une heure alors que le supernovae avait bien stipulé qu'ils allaient juste aller lui acheter des fringues décent parce qu'il en avait bien besoin pour retourner immédiatement sur le bateau... Du calme...Zen !

Wow, c'est qu'en plus le gosse avait des goûts de chiottes : des chemises, des costumes, des vestons, des cravates et encore des chemises ! Wow, tellement original ! Akane n'était pas aussi coincé que ça tout de même ? Il n'était pas obligé de s'habiller tous les jours en pingouin non plus ! Ok, ok, Kidd s'était promis de ne plus se prendre la tête sur des inepties pareilles ! Fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire de moins prise de tête. Désespéré au plus au point et encore le terme était faible, notre chère tête rousse détourna son regard d'un Akane en état de surexcitement pour reporter son regard sur la rue. Attendez, attendez, pourquoi est-ce que une horde de marines se dirigeait-elle droit vers eux ? Ah au moins, lui changera les idées... Des marines ?

Moralement épuisé, le supernovae se retourna pour foudroyer du regard le gamin qui le regardait tout innocemment. C'est ça qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était ! N'empêche que s'ils s'étaient dépêchés comme il était prévu, ils seraient déjà de retour au bateau et ceci ne serait pas arrivé ! Bien qu'un peu d'action faisait toujours plaisir. Quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller ! Les marines ne s'éliminaient pas tous seuls et puis le gamin pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul dans ce foutu magasin, non ?

...

Akane qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué les marines, se demanda un instant pourquoi Kidd le regardait aussi méchamment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Il savait que c'était agaçant mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie ! Le rouge haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il devait encore être mal luné avant de se replonger dans son shopping : le supernovae lui avait laissé sa bourse avant de partir, fallait en profiter ! D'autant plus que c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il achetait des vêtements et qu'il avait toujours rêvé de posséder une collection d'habits comme ceux ci, toutes ces chemises étaient sublimes : Il gloussa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'adolescent se sentait bien, presque heureux bien que, au final, il n'en était pas moins que le larbin d'un pirate sanguinaire. Akane avait cru faire une syncope en voyant la prime qu'avait le Captain : il était encore bien tombé, quelle chance !

Au bout de dix longues minutes, il décida de mettre fin à ses achats, cela faisait un petit moment que Kidd était sorti et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'adolescent paya en vitesse la montagne de vêtements qu'il avait sélectionnée et sortit en vitesse du magasin. Une fois en dehors, il se figea de stupeur tant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui semblait irréaliste : des centaines de soldats étaient à terre complètement Ko, d'autres affluaient de partout et au milieu de tout ce beau monde se trouvait le Captain qui s'amusait comme un fou avec cet amas de punching-ball humain. Le rouge ne savait plus quoi faire et ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire : il savait pertinemment que dans son état actuel, il ne serait d'aucune utilité...pour changer. Puis d'un coup, comme une claque, la réalité de la situation lui revint brutalement en pleine face.

C'...C'était quoi tous ces cadavres ? C'était quoi tout ce sang ? Et qui était cet homme ? Inhumain, tout simplement inhumain ! Comment un homme pouvait-il prendre autant de plaisir à ôter la vie d'autrui ? C'était monstrueux ! Cet homme était un monstre ! Tous ces innocents, tous ces soldats qui n'aspiraient qu'à faire régner la justice, toutes ces vies gâchées inutilement ! Tout ça à cause de ce pirate. Akane en eut envie de vomir : il sentait son estomac se retourner dans tous les sens et sa vue se brouillait tant son visage était baigné de larmes...

Au summum de l'hystérie, l'adolescent constata avec effroi que Kidd se dirigeait droit vers lui. Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il remette la main sur lui ! Il fallait qu'il détale, maintenant ! Il fallait absolument qu'il bouge ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son corps refuse d'obéir pile à ce moment là, merde ? Trop obnubilé par la tête rousse qui s'approchait inexorablement de lui, Akane ne réalisa que bien trop tard que les soldats l'avait encerclé et que en réalité, lui aussi était chassé par eux. Eux, étaient bien plus proche de lui que le supernovae et étaient à deux doigts de mettre la main sur lui, ce qui n'arrangea bien évidement pas son trouble. Qu'ils s'éloignent ! Que tous disparaissent pour que son esprit soit enfin en paix ! Par pitié, qu'ils ne le touchent pas sinon... L'adolescent ferma frénétiquement les yeux en priant n'importe quel dieu que tout ceci ne soit rien de plus qu'un rêve ! Un long et douloureux cauchemar.

Quelle douce illusion que de penser qu'il pouvait s'en sortir aussi facilement... Il sentit une pression brutale sur son poignet qui tentait de le tirer. Le gamin ouvrit nonchalamment les yeux... Merde...merde...merde...merde...merde. C'était quoi tous ces corps ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Kidd, pas en aussi peu de temps ! Alors... Non...non...non...non...non... Pas ça ! Pas encore ! Tout mais pas ça ! Jamais il ne pourra vivre avec autant de mort sur la conscience !

Mais...mais... Si tous les soldats de la marine étaient... Alors qui est-ce qui le traînait depuis tout à l'heure ? Non... Non... Il ne devait pas retourner avec ce monstre... Jamais ! Hystérique, Akane tenta désespérément de se débattre.

...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait avec un air aussi apeuré, ce gosse ? Se demanda pendant un instant la tête rousse avant de se dire que ce gosse devait être bien trop sensible. N'empêche que c'était lui qui devait aller le repêcher parce que maladroit comme il était, il serait bien capable de se faire trancher par un soldat. En même temps pourquoi était-il obligé de rester les bras balant alors qu'il se faisait encercler ! Allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce gosse ! Kidd admettait que pour un gamin comme lui se retrouver dans une telle mare de sang pouvait être un choc mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le regarder comme s'il était un barbare... Ok, il venait de comprendre son comportement. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il d'autre ? Il naviguait avec des pirates, tout de même ! Il n'était pas ce foutu chapeau de paille avec son équipage gentillet : faut être malade pour accepter des femmes dans un équipage, elles n'attirent généralement que des emmerdes !

Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Le Captain se retrouvait avec le gamin à deux doigts de la syncope entouré d'une horde de marines sur le point de lui trancher la gorge. Bon ben, il allait lui sauver les fesses et si jamais il opposait des résistances à le suivre, il l'enfermerait dans la soute du navire, ça avait l'air d'être un bon compromis.

Au moment même où Kidd se remettait en route pour aller sauver la peau d'Akane, tous les soldats se mirent à suffoquer puis tombèrent sur le sol, morts. C'est que là, ça commençait à devenir problématique ! Si maintenant gosse était capable de tuer à distance, bien qu'il semble clair qu'Akane n'ait pas maîtrisé son action. Déjà, pourquoi n'avait-il pas mit ce fichu bracelet quand on le lui a donné ?

Nouveau problème : comment ramener le gosse au navire sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Parce que, soyons bien clair, il était hors de question que Kidd poigne dans cette cochonnerie en granite marin juste pour le remettre à son poignet et, à l'heure qu'il était, l'équipage devait être déjà au bateau. Ça c'était incroyable ! Ce gosse n'était qu'un amas d'emmerde, pire qu'une bonne femme ! Le supernovae décida d'y aller au culot et décida malgré les protestations d'Akane de le traîner par le bras jusqu'au navire. Une fois arrivé, il le jeta brutalement sur le pont du navire sous le regard médusé de son équipage.

\- Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es ici sur un navire pirate, on n'est pas des enfants de cœur ! Garde tes putains de regard outré pour toi ! Je vais te laisser trente seconde pour faire un choix : soit tu acceptes malgré tout de rester parmis nous et alors là, crois moi, qu'aucune erreur te sera permise ! Explique froidement le Captain. Soit...

La tête rousse prit calmement son revolver et mit en joue l'adolescent.

\- Soit...poursuivit-il tout aussi froidement. Tu essaies de t'enfuir ! Ce que je ne laisserais bien sûr pas arriver ! J'ai affirmé faire de toi mon esclave et ma fierté m'interdit de te laisser partir juste parce que tu fais un caprice : je préfère te voir mort que dans la nature ! Tu as trente seconde pour faire ton choix !

...

Attendez, il était sérieux là ? Alors soit Akane choisissait de rester l'esclave de cette pourriture et à la moindre erreur, il le descendait ou soit il le descendait tout de suite ! Quelle ordure ! Maintenant, le rouge en était sûr, il le haïssait ! Qu'il aille pourrir dans les flammes de l'enfer, lui et son équipage de déchet humain ! De toute façon son choix était fait : il préférait vivre ! Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, jamais il ne sera libre ! La seule différence c'est qu'au moins ici, il aurait la lumière du soleil pour le réconforter ! Un jour peut-être la situation s'arrangera !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Quand la chance s'en mêle

Auteur : Anamiya

Rating : T qui vira probablement en M

Pairing : Kidd x Oc

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartiens pas ! Ce qui est dommage puisque que je me ferais un plaisir de posséder Kidd et Law

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction ! Ça fait aussi maintenant une semaine que je publie cette fiction ici et je trouve que pour une première j'ai eu pas mal de vues en à peine une semaine, c'est très plaisant !

Brefouille, me voici avec un chapitre un peu plus calme, un peu bizarre aussi sur certain point mais ça m'a plu de l'écrire !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Anamiya.

* * *

 _ ** Chapitre 4 : En pleine jungle.**_

C'était curieux ! Bon, le rouge admettait qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, il en avait vu des choses curieuses dans le nouveau monde, à son grand plaisir à lui et à son carnet de dessin d'ailleurs. Mais, en ces quelques semaines, il avait vécu plus de chose que jamais il n'en avait vécue. Il voulait dire : Akane allait avoir dix-huit ans et plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de jamais avoir vécu ! Il venait de vivre tant de première fois : La première fois qu'il voyait la mer, qu'il se mêlait à la civilisation, Ses premières vraies aventures, Heat en était presque devenue son premier ami et la première fois qu'on le laissait prendre des décisions par lui même ! Bien que la première ne soit pas la plus reposante de toutes... Choisir entre mourir ou vivre avec restriction... Le choix était certes vite fait mais tout de même... Bon, pour le moment ça allait, même si cette sale tête rousse l'insupportait toujours autant, Kidd lui fichait un peu la paix : tant qu'Akane n'était pas dans ses pattes et qu'il se montrait discret, tout irait bien pour lui.

Une chose était certaine, le temps passait vite ! Ça ne faisait que trois semaine depuis les événements de leur dernière escale mais pour l'adolescent ça avait semblé être une éternité ! Ce qui était curieux aussi, c'était la manière dont il s'était fait à la vie de l'équipage, il avait même déjà ses petites manies. Le matin c'était avant tout entraînement, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que le but de Killer était surtout de l'aider à améliorer ses réflexes et miracle, le rouge s'améliorait ! L'après midi, il adorait le passer avec Heat ou bien le consacrer à ses œuvres tout en prenant bien soin de se tenir le plus loin possible du Captain.

Entre eux, ce n'était toujours pas la grande joie. Akane ne pouvait toujours pas tolérer la manière dont il pouvait ôter la vie aussi facilement ! C'était et ça restera toujours un monstre à ses yeux, il n'avait juste pas d'autre choix que de se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient des pirates et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes principes ! C'était difficile, très difficile à faire mais s'il ne le faisait pas l'adolescent ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale. Il se savait trop sensible et émotif alors pour compenser il se disait que c'était un excellent moyen de l'aider à arranger ça et puis avec un peu de chance, il attrapera le syndrome de Stockholm et ça ira mieux !

Ce qui le dérangeait nettement plus c'était la prime que le gouvernement avait décidé de mettre sur sa tête après que le rouge ait accidentellement tué tous ces marines. Ce n'était pas une somme élevée mais ça donnait quand même deux fois plus de raison à la marine de le pourchasser d'autant plus que maintenant, elle savait qu'il était sur le navire de Kidd. Tiens, en parlant de cette tête rousse... Voilà qu'il se dirigeait droit vers lui...Merde !

...

De l'autre côté du pont, le supernovae observait le gosse dessiner avec Heat à ses côtés. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il observait le moindre de ces faits et gestes pour essayer de trouver des indices sur ce qu'il pensait ou bien sur son pouvoir mais jusque là rien ! Depuis sa crise d'hystérie et sa décision de rester sur le bateau, son comportement était redevenu à l'identique d'avant, c'est à dire parfaitement stoïque. Et ça l'agaçait : ça l'agaçait de vouloir savoir presque autant que le fait de ne pas savoir ! Honnêtement, qui pouvait avoir un tel comportement, un tel pouvoir et ne jamais avoir vu le monde, le tout en même temps ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Il était vrai aussi que Kidd s'était juré de ne plus se prendre la tête sur ces conneries ! Apparemment c'était chose impossible !

Le Captain avait aussi essayé avec Killer de trouver des informations sur le pouvoir du gosse ! Recherche qui s'était montrée parfaitement infructueuse, soyons réaliste ! Rien ! Ils ne trouvaient absolument rien ! Que ce soit dans les ouvrages répertoriant tous les fruits du démon ou bien dans des livres d'histoires, pas moyen de trouver quel pouvoir pouvait avoir Akane. Et son intuition, qui ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir lui ficher la paix, lui disait que ce devait être beaucoup plus subtil que cela n'y paraissait et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne trouvait pas ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement ! Non mais franchement, qui pouvait tuer aussi facilement ? Bon lui en était capable mais là n'en était pas la question. Et comme le gamin ne savait pas non plus en quoi il consistait... Eh bien les recherches n'avançaient pas !

\- Captain ! Captain ! La marine nous attaque !

La marine ? Manquait plus que ça !

...

Akane était comme à son habitude, plongé dans son carnet quand il entendit soudainement un grand fracas. Il releva lentement la tête puis remarqua que la marine tentait de les aborder ! Manquait plus que ça ! Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il reste ici pour voir ces pauvres hommes se faire massacrer devant ses yeux, il tenait à sa santé mentale tout de même ! L'adolescent décida alors d'utiliser la méthode la plus courageuse dans ce genre de situation : partir se planquer dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé...

\- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre ! Entendit-t-il s'écrier le chef des marines.

S'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas se battre c'est que soit, ils étaient débiles, soit, ils étaient suicidaire, soit ils étaient suicidaire parce que connaissant le Captain, jamais il ne s'en sortirait vivant !

\- Livrer nous monsieur Akane et nous vous ferons rien !

C'est à lui qu'ils en veulent ? Et en plus ils croient vraiment avoir une chance contre cet équipage pirate ? Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre !

\- Sa famille est très inquiète à son sujet ! Voici plus d'un mois qu'il a disparu ! Poursuivit calmement le marine. Livrez-le nous !

Et ils espèrent franchement que l'adolescent va les suivre ? Il préfère autant mourir que d'y retourner ! Maintenant restait plus qu'à voir si le Captain allait le livrer ou pas ! Akane était intimement persuadé que s'il le fallait Kidd n'hésiterait pas trente secondes à le livrer ! Il était son esclave après tout ! Ça n'empêchait pas le fait que le rouge se sentait encore particulièrement amer à ce sujet là ! Peut être un jour arriverait-il à l'apprécier ! Mais franchement, il ne fallait pas rêver !

\- Coulez-les ! Ordonna le durement le Captain.

Immédiatement, Akane se sentit soulagé d'un point et c'est tout souriant qu'il rejoignit sa cabine en attendant que les pirates finissent leur travail. Au vu de sa réaction c'est qu'il ne se plaisait pas si mal sur ce navire ! La vie n'était pas toujours rose, il ne s'entendait avec presque personne et c'était un foutu esclave mais s'il n'était pas forcé à rester sur ce rafiot, il serait probablement mort ! Bon, ce n'était certainement pas une excellente raison de vouloir rester ici mais c'était un bon début !

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que Heat vint dans sa cabine pour voir s'il allait bien. C'est qu'à force, le « zombie » se comportait comme une petite maman avec lui, curieux pour un pirate mais l'adolescent ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ça lui rappelait le comportement de sa propre mère lorsqu'il était encore un tout petit enfant. Lorsque qu'Akane lui avait demandé pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec lui, le bleu lui avait calmement répondu qu'il était comme lui quand il avait son âge... Depuis le rouge avait arrêté de se poser trop de question, il en profitait, c'est tout.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda le zombie en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Vous venez probablement de détruire des centaines de familles en tuant ces marines mais tout va parfaitement bien !

\- Tu es bien trop sensible Akane ! Tu ne peux pas te montrer aussi gentil ! Dans l'état actuel de notre monde, c'est manger ou être manger et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te prendre de grosses claques !

\- Je sais ! J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais...

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être insensible mais juste d'apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions et d'apprendre à exprimer ce que tu penses ! Au lieu de courber l'échine et de te contenter d'insulter mentalement tout ceux qui te font du tort ! Je ne sais pas, hurle, jure, fais ce que tu veux, merde !

\- Combien de fois vas-tu me faire le même discours ? Soupira l'adolescent.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça te rentre dans le crâne ! Ah et pour te remonter le moral, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : dans quelques heures, on jettera l'encre !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je me demande comment tu peux passer de l'indignation à l'extase aussi facilement...

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, Akane se trouvait sur le pont du bateau, tout trépignant d'impatience. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était impatient pour d'autres raison : il avait tout simplement envie de découvrir de nouvelle chose et de remplir son carnet de ses aventures. Du coup, le rouge n'écoutait absolument pas les consignes de Kidd. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit la furie rousse devant ses yeux qu'il reprit pied à la réalité... Akane se demandait tout de même ce que pouvait espérer le supernovae de lui...il était de toute manière hors de question qu'il reste sur le bateau !

\- Essaie juste de ne pas mourir ! Se contenta de lui dire le Captain.

L'adolescent hocha frénétiquement la tête puis s'empressa de descendre du navire. Sauf que même pas trente seconde après que Kidd l'ait mis en garde, Le rouge s'étala lamentablement la tête première contre le sol... Vive la crédibilité. Mort de honte, il se releva vivement et fit semblant de regarder au alentour pour essayer de faire oublier l'incident. Oh, ils se trouvaient sur une île plus ou moins hostile comme une sorte de jungle. Ça c'était génial ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose à voir dans ce genre d'environnement !

\- Je crois que je vais venir avec toi ! Lui fit Heat au bout d'un moment.

C'est bon, ça allait aller ! Le rouge était certes maladroit mais pas inconscient ! Ils s'aventurèrent pendant un long moment dans ce nouvel environnement. L'adolescent était aux anges : au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient il prenait de nombreuses notes pour pouvoir les ébaucher par plus tard ! Encore heureux que c'était à tous les autres d'aller partir en quête d'eau et de chasser pour de la nourriture, de ce fait lui pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait. Comme quoi des fois, le manque de confiance de Kidd à son égard pouvait lui être parfois utile. Ils entendirent soudainement un grondement provenir de près d'eux puis virent l'un des nombreux maîtres de la jungle se dresser face à eux.

Si ça ce n'était pas de la chance ! Un véritable tigre se dressait droit devant eux ! Quelle bête sublime ! Comme fasciné Akane avançait vers la bête tendit que Heat, devenu livide, tentait de l'en dissuader.

\- Mais merde, comment tu peux avoir peur de quasiment tout et être fasciné par un tigre ! Se plaignit le zombie.

C'était un pirate, merde ! Qu'il ait un peu plus de cran ! Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un animal, il y avait des pirates et des marines plus féroce sur cette mer !

...

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il avait récolté suffisamment de vivre pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île, Kidd décida de retourner au navire pour enfin lever l'ancre ! Sauf que une fois arrivé, tout le monde était rentré à part le gamin et Heat qui manquaient à l'appel... Comme par hasard ! Avec un peu de chance, le gosse avait réussi à se faire bouffer ! Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas une seconde. Il grogna et se décida tout de même à partir à la recherche de ce crétin. Il ne les trouva qu'un très long moment plus tard...dans une situation pour le moins curieuse... C'était quoi ce foutu bordel ? Depuis quand le gamin restait-il assis tranquillement en pleine jungle à esquisser un tigre avec le zombie tout aussi sereinement posé à ses côtés ? Un tigre, merde ! Pas que l'animal en lui même lui faisait peur mais connaissant Akane, le tableau était pour le moins...insolite !

Quelque peu énervé, la tête rousse s'approcha vivement des deux hommes et s'apprêta à hausser le ton quand il entendit l'animal gronder. C'est qu'elle l'avait surprit cette salle bête ! Le supernovae vit le rouge calmer l'animal puis sans le quitter du regard s'approcher de lui.

\- C'est quoi ce foutu bordel ?

\- Ça, c'est un tigre ! Répondit sereinement l'adolescent.

\- Ça, je crois que j'avais compris ! Je me demandais juste comment quelqu'un qui fait une crise d'hystérie à la simple vue du sang pouvait dresser aussi facilement un tigre !

\- Pour l'un de ses anniversaires, l'un de mes frères aînés avait demandé à Père un tigre ! Bête qu'il avait obtenu sans peine et donc, à chaque fois que j'avais l'autorisation de sortir dans les nombreux jardins de la demeure, je passais mon temps avec la bête ! A force j'ai appris à les gérer !

Mais bien sûr ! Un tigre pour cadeau d'anniversaire, pourquoi pas ! Non mais où ce gosse avait-il grandi ? Il vit le gosse demander à l'animal de se lever et d'avancer vers eux. Non mais il faisait quoi là ? Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à cette bestiole de le bouffer pour enfin obtenir sa liberté ? Alors qu'en réalité, Akane fit s'approcher le tigre puis saisit la main du Captain pour qu'il caresse la bête.

\- Je vous sentais tendu ! Donna le gamin pour seule explication.

Alors non, il n'était pas tendu ! C'était juste qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en présence d'une bestiole qui faisait il ne savait pas combien de fois son poid et qui était capable de le bouffer s'il en avait l'envie ! Pas qu'il avait peur ! Non, le Captain avait bien évidement croisé des choses qui faisaient cent fois plus peur que ça ! Et puis à côté de ça, il y avait ce sale gosse qui ricanait de sa réaction ! Qu'il ne paie rien pour attendre, on ne se moquait pas impunément d'Eustass Captain Kidd.

\- Bref, je te laisse deux heures pour dire adieu à ton animal et revenir sur le bateau ! Heat, tu reviens avec moi ! Grogna la tête rousse visiblement vexée en tournant les talons.

Sauf que au bout de deux heures trente car Kidd avait décidé gentiment de lui laisser une petite marge, toujours pas de gamin à l'horizon ! Alors là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre car clairement, il se foutait à nouveau de lui ! S'il le trouvait, il allait le sentir passer. Kidd dût, une fois de plus, s'aventurer dans cet environnement hostile pour aller vérifier si ce fichu gosse ne s'était pas fait dévorer par son tigre. Et une fois de plus, il le trouva au milieu de nul part en train d'esquisser il ne savait quoi. Enfin si, cette fois ci c'était une cascade. Mais tout de même, c'était quoi cette fichue manie de passer sa vie à dessiner dans ce fichu carnet ? Quoique maintenant, Kidd se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait contenir...

\- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que je dois être sacrément en retard ! Murmura calmement l'adolescent lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

Et en plus il restait calme ! Quel culot !

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication !

\- Je n'ai pas de montre ! Je m'apprêtais à rentrer au bateau quand je suis arrivé ici ! Je ne pouvais pas partir sans immortaliser cet endroit !

\- C'est quoi cette manie à la con ?

-Je sais que cela peux paraître insignifiant pour des pirates comme vous mais pour moi c'est important de garder une trace de tous les endroits par lequel je suis passé. Vous savez, ça ne fait jamais de mal de prendre le temps d'observer la beauté du monde qui nous entoure ! Je ne sais pas mais si je ne fais pas ça, j'ai l'impression que si je venais à mourir, ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais vécu ! Et puis apprendre à observer les choses nous permettent de voir au delà de l'apparence : tout ce qui semble mauvais dans ce monde ne l'est pas autant qu'il ne le paraît et l'inverse est tout aussi valable. Le gouvernement et la marine ne détiennent pas forcément la vraie justice et la vérité absolue, les riches et les plus privilégiés ne sont pas nécessairement les plus heureux et les pirates ne sont pas obligatoirement toujours les méchants de l'histoire ! Honnêtement, bien que je réprouve vos méthodes, qui peux reprocher à un homme de vouloir vivre libre et heureux ?

Aussitôt, comme par enchantement, Kidd se calma et eut l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Akane. Il voulait dire, c'est vrai qu'il était faible mais psychologiquement parlant il l'était moins qu'il ne le pensait. À cause de ses principes et du fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu le monde, le roux le prenait pour quelqu'un de niais et d'innocent. Apparemment ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas : il semblait plus mature. Dans un sens, il se ressemblait car sur ce point précis, ils étaient du même avis ! Il était maintenant encore plus curieux d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

\- Si tu n'observes pas correctement le monde, ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu, qui a pu inventer une ineptie pareille ? Railla plus pour la forme le captain.

\- Ma mère !

\- Bref, bouge tes fesses et retourne sur le bateau, on va bientôt lever l'ancre ! Et arrête de me vouvoyer bordel, c'est stressant !

\- A tes ordres Captain ! Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire rayonnant !

* * *

Le coup de Akane dressant aussi facilement un tigre, je ne pense pas ça très réaliste mais je m'en fiche, c'est marrant.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Quand la chance s'en mêle

Auteur : Anamiya

Rating : T

Pairing : Kidd x Oc

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartiens pas ! Ce qui est dommage puisque que je me ferais un plaisir de posséder Kidd et Law

* * *

B13N L3 B0NJ0UR 4 T0US !

Bref, me voilà avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Allez plus que cinq avant le nombre à deux chiffre xD

Encore un chapitre un peu simplet où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je l'aime quand même !

On va dire qu'il ont leur petite importance étant donné que c'est eux qui vont amener au prochain "gros" événement, on va dire.

Allez, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla !

J3 V0US S0UH41T3 UN3 4GR3ABL3 L3CTUR3

Anamiya.

* * *

Qu'est ce que foutait ce fichu gosse encore ? Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils avaient repris la mer et il faisait déjà des siennes ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait allongé comme un cadavre au milieu du pont ? Même s'il en avait appris un peu plus sur lui, plus Kidd avançait et moins il arrivait à le comprendre. Peut-être parce qu'il se prenait vraiment trop la tête pour ça. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils avaient repris la mer, le gamin ne pouvait pas déjà s'ennuyer à ce point-là, si ? Ce n'était pas de chance pour lui, ils en avaient pour au moins trois semaines de voyage avant d'atteindre la prochaine île. Combien on pariait qu'il s'ennuyait parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à dessiner ! Autant aller vérifier par lui-même !

-Oi, qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? Demanda à abruptement le Captain en arrivant à la hauteur du rouge.

-...Rien...je...rien

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te sens obligé de d'être avachi comme un macchabée au milieu du chemin ?

-Je...désolé ! Murmura l'adolescent en rougissant de honte.

Tiens ça c'était un inédit comme comportement ! Il était d'habitude si sérieux et stoïque et lorsque qu'on lui reprochait, Akane bégayait et devenait rouge de honte. C'était pour le moins...intéressant. A retenir et à réutiliser si jamais il lui prenait l'envie d'embêter le gosse.

-Tu sais qu'il nous reste encore au moins trois semaines avant la prochaine île, si tu commences comme ça au bout de seulement deux jours, jamais on s'en sortira !

-C'est juste que...j'ai tellement de fois croquer cet océan qu'il ne m'inspire plus rien !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Il n'a juste plus rien à dessiner ! Qu'il se trouve une meilleure occupation, déjà ! Quelque chose de plus utile ! Il ne savait pas, qu'il s'entraine pour pouvoir enfin être utile sur un champ de bataille, ou bien, qu'il se mette au ménage ou à la cuisine ! Il y avait bien d'autres manières d'immortaliser le monde, non ? Kidd trouvait que la manière qu'avait le gamin d'envisager les choses et le but de son existence lui plaisaient ! Avancer pour voir la réalité du monde sans jamais se retourner tout ça pour finir sa vie sans le moindre regret, c'était assez noble mais plutôt mourir pour la tête rousse que de l'admettre à haute voix.

Bon, pour commencer, lui trouver autre chose à foutre que de pioncer au milieu du chemin...

-Et t'as rien d'autre à gribouiller que cet amas de flotte ? Demanda brutalement le Captain. Je ne sais pas, l'équipage comporte suffisamment de membre !

-Je les ai déjà tous esquissé !

-Ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'ils t'aient tous laissé faire !

-Je les ai faits de mémoire ! Le seul qui me manque, c'est toi !

Est-ce qu'on peut compter ça comme une violation de vie privée ?

Le supernovæ n'était pas certain qu'ils soient tous très content s'ils l'apprenaient. Voilà que le gamin faisait à nouveau quelque chose de dément, inutile et de parfaitement illogique à ses yeux !

-Et bien tant pis pour toi ! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Killer pour qu'il t'entraine ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais mieux à faire !

-A tes ordres Captain ! Acquiesça mollement l'adolescent...

...

Oh douces joies de la vie qui le forcent à souffrir le martyr pour la seconde fois de la journée ! Les séances d'entrainement avec le blond ne sont jamais de tout repos... Entraînement qu'il juge parfaitement inutile ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'il apprenne un jour à se battre, le rouge était bien trop frêle et il était de toute manière hors de question qu'il pose la main sur qui que ce soit ! Déjà que les petits incidents lié à son fichu pouvoir lui mettent les nerfs en pelotes ! Mais Captain ordonne, Akane n'a guère le choix d'obéir ! L'adolescent se dirigea donc d'un pas tellement motivé vers le blond qui se trouvait non loin de là ! Nul doute qu'il avait entendu la totalité de leur conversation, Killer sait toujours tout de toute façon ! S'en était presque effrayant ! Au moins, le blond commençait doucement à lui adresser la parole, leur conversation étaient moins gênantes et moins à sens unique...

-Bon j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Murmura mollement Akane une fois arrivé à la hauteur du second.

-Continuons la séance de ce matin !

-Par contre, pouvons-nous le faire à l'intérieur, il a plu entre temps et le pont et mouillé !

-Tu as peur de glisser ? Dis-toi que ça fera un entraînement de plus ! Décréta sèchement son interlocuteur.

Bien sûr ! À quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait s'attendre d'autre ? Pour monsieur, tout était prétexte à se renforcer physiquement et mentalement ! Ce n'était pas demain la veille que le second le respectera ! Parce qu'en plus, monsieur n'avait de respect que pour ceux qui étaient capable de rivaliser avec lui... Autant sa relation avait Kidd s'améliorait, autant celle avec son second... Akane était intimement persuadé que le blond était totalement contre le caprice du Captain de le garder à bord même en tant qu'esclave...

Journée de m...

...

C'est qu'il était rusé ce gosse quand il le voulait ! Après son second entraînement forcé, il s'était empressé d'aller se cacher dans sa cabine pour ne pas que la tête rousse le voit s'ennuyer et le force à nouveau à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire ! Bah, ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'était plus au milieu du passage, au moins, il en avait marre de devoir faire attention de ne pas lui marcher dessus ! Sauf que maintenant, Kidd se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire ! Pas qu'il s'inquiétait spécialement, c'était juste parce que, depuis son arrivée sur le navire, Akane avait attisé une sorte de curiosité malsaine chez lui. Oh et puis tant pis, il était sur son navire, le supernovæ faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Le roux se dirigea donc d'un pas pressé vers la cabine du gamin et entra sans préavis dans celle-ci... Tout ça pour trouver ce fichu gamin en train de...dessiner ! Non mais il se doutait de sa gueule ? Ce gosse faisait chier son monde en se plaignant de n'avoir plus rien à esquisser et à peine quelque heure après, ça ? Des fois Kidd se demandait ce qui le retenait de le tuer ! Bref, curieux comme il était, le Captain s'approcha de l'adolescent pour voir ce qu'il avait de si intéressant à croquer... Une femme ! Une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, aux yeux verts et au regard énigmatique... Il devait admettre en son for intérieur qu'elle possédait un certain charme et que le gamin était plutôt talentueux.

\- Ta fiancé ? Lizzie ? Demanda Brusquement Kidd

-...Ma mère !

-Ah oui, celle qui disait que si tu n'as jamais vu correctement notre monde, ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu !

-Oui, c'est elle !

-Honnêtement, si elle te manque à ce point, pourquoi t'as fugué de chez toi ? Surtout si c'est pour que tu te retrouves à zoner dans mes pattes ! Grogna le roux.

-Tout simplement parce que même si je le voulais, jamais plus je ne la reverrai !

-Quoi ? Tu lui as tellement fait peur qu'elle s'est enfuie en courant ?

-Non, elle s'est fait assassiner quand j'avais cinq ans !

Aille ! Et en plus il fallait absolument que le gosse dise ça avec tant de calme ? Même si un voile de tristesse avait empli son regard Jade, ça, Akane ne pouvait pas le cacher ! Oh et puis merde ! Lui aussi avait grandi sans parent et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentait spécialement triste ou qu'il avait mal fini... Ouais bon, oubliez le dernier point ! C'était peut-être la manière dont il l'avait dit qu'il le dérangeait... Qui annonçait la mort de quelqu'un en disant que cette personne a été tuée ? Généralement on disait : « il est mort » et on ajoute les circonstances après ! Et puis, comment le gosse pouvait-il en être si sûr que sa chère mômant s'était fait buter ? Comme pour répondre à sa question sans pourtant y répondre à cent pourcents, l'adolescent ajouta, le ton placide :

-Mon « père » n'appréciait pas tellement le fait qu'elle ne soumette pas à sa volonté et puis apprendre que biologiquement, je n'étais pas son fils ne lui a pas tellement plu non plus !

C'est ça, qu'il le dise calmement, voire même presque avec un air blasé... Il ne trompe personne ! Ça se voit sur sa tronche que ça le pèse cette histoire ! Déjà comment pouvait-il avouer comme ça comme ça? Jamais le Captain ne serait capable de comprendre ce gosse finalement ! Il soupira puis quitta la pièce discrètement... Il n'avait pas envie de trop se prendre la tête maintenant et puis le ciel commençait à se couvrir et ce n'était jamais de mauvais augure.

Comme quoi Kidd n'avait pas toujours tort, à peine une heure plus tard un orage éclatait ! N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il déambulait dans les couloirs en quête d'une occupation à peu près valable quand il entendit d'étrange gémissement en provenance d'une des cabines...et comme par hasard c'était celle du gamin.

Non mais que foutait-il la dedans ? N'était-il pas supposé être bien trop innocent pour faire ça ? Avec lui, on ne savait jamais. Alors pourquoi poussait-il de tels geignements ? Non, ces hommes faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient mais gémir comme ça, c'était à la limite de l'indécence ! Si ce n'était pas ce fichu gosse à l'intérieur, il aura pris ça pour un appel au viol... Sans vraiment réaliser ce au il faisait, le supernovæ entra dans la pièce pour tomber sur...

Akane le regard perdu et le teint livide recroquevillé sur son lit, il était limité en état de transe ! Bon ben, apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec ce gamin encore ? Quelle plaie ! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le tonnerre gronder suit de très peu par un gémissement plaintif du rouge qu'il ne comprit que ce foutu gosse avait peur de l'orage... Manquait plus que ça franchement ! E' tendant encore plus l'oreille, La tête rousse entendit qu'il marmonnait un flot intelligible de paroles...probablement un mauvais souvenir ! C'était génial ça ! Et lui faisait quoi maintenant avec un gamin hystérique en Plein délire et pour couronner le tout, affubler d'un pouvoir qui semblait capable de commettre un massacre dès que son possesseur pétait les plombs ? Première chose à faire, vérifier s'il porte son foutu bracelet... Ça c'était bon, l'équipage ne risquait rien ! Et maintenant ? Il n'était pas une foutu baby-sitter pour gamin potentiellement dangereux et hystérique, merde !

Akane semblait perdu bien loin dans un songe qui avait l'air de littéralement le terroriser et à côté de tout ça, se trouvait Kidd qui se tenait comme un con les bras ballant devant le lit. Avec sa gentillesse et sa douceur incarnées, rayez les mentions inutiles, le roux saisit l'adolescent par les épaules dans le but le secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire rejoindre terre ! Résultat : le rouge s'est mis à crier en haletant de toutes ses forces tout en agrippant les poignets du Captain du peu de force qu'il avait. Quant au dit Captain,... Il pouvait dire adieu à ses tympans ! Merveilleux !

Mais qu'avait ce gosse, bordel ? Il sentit brusquement que les mains du gamin quittaient inconsciemment ses poignets pour venir progressivement s'accrocher à son manteau... Woh woh, woh, Il foutait quoi là ? Avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu'il n'était pas une putain de baby-sitter ? Alors qu'il le lâche, merde ! Euh,... On dit le lâcher pas venir se blottir contre son torse en quête de chaleur, sale gosse ! Et maintenant il était scotché à lui comme une moule à son roché ! Merveilleux ! Et en plus, ça avait l'air de l'avoir calmé...

Bon ben, glué à lui comme l'était le gamin... Il était bon pour passer la nuit ici ! Parce qu'en plus, Kidd pariait que s'il le repoussait, il était bon pour une nouvelle crise bien chiante ! Timing de merde ! Journée de merde ! Temps de merde ! Gosse de merde ! Il le lui paierait plus tard ! C'était certain ! Et il avait intérêt à lui expliquer la raison de tout ce merdier !


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there !

Je sais que j'ai pas publié depuis longtemps

Pour ceux qui le demanderaient, non je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, j'étais juste pas mal occupée ces derniers temps !

Je tacherai aussi de répondre aux diverses reviews que j'ai reçu

Sur ce, voici un petit chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus sur le mental notre petit Akane

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Pas si innocent que ça !_**

Est-ce que la gêne où la honte était capable de tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre parce que depuis un certain temps, il en avait bien besoin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que de se réveiller après une crise d'angoisse dans les bras d'un Captain tout aussi endormi que lui ? Ça remonte à il y a presque deux semaines mais Akane était incapable de passer outre et de regarder Kidd en face aussi ! L'adolescent avait connu bien pire mais ça n'en restait pas moins embarrassant ! Et pour couronner le tout, cette sale tête rousse avait demandé des explications sur sa crise de nerf... Comment pouvait-il clairement lui expliquer qu'il avait vu sa mère mourrir lors d'une soirée d'orage et que depuis, ça l'avait traumatisé ? Comment expliquer clairement ça ? Du coup, il ne l'avait pas fait et le Captain le lui rendait bien ! Bon la seule chose qu'il faisait c'était le taquiner et se moquer lui mais c'était largement suffisant ! Mais le pire c'était qu'à force il s'y faisait et en venait même à presque regretter les moments où Kidd n'était pas sur son dos. Peut-être était t'il en train de sombrer dans une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm finalement.

Bref, le temps passait et il se faisait bien trop à la vie de bateau à son goût ! C'était déplaisant pour lui de penser qu'il se plaisait dans cet équipage ! C'était des pirates ! Des être sans cœur qui brûlaient et tuaient tout ce qui bouge ! Mais malgré ça, le rouge commençait à penser que si jamais il devait les quitter, il ressentirait un minimum de tristesse ! Du moins pour Heat et pour...Kidd, un tout petit petit petit peu. L'adolescent le haïssait beaucoup moins qu'avant...il ne savait plus ! Le Captain était quelqu'un de rude et d'inconvenent mais jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait été trop dur avec lui, la fois où il a menacé de le tuer mis à part. Akane était toujours de toute manière en bien meilleure compagnie ici que là où il était avant... Non, il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses pour rester.

Voilà qu'il s'égarait de nouveau... Donc, pour reprendre, après autant de temps de voyage, ils allaient enfin faire éscale ! Autant dire que le rouge ne tenait pas en place rien qu'à l'idée de voir de nouvelles choses et de remplir son carnet de toutes ces merveilles ! Sa joie baissa d'un cran quand on lui appris qu'une fois de plus il aurait le Captain aux basques pendant toute la durée du séjour. Oh non plutôt, Akane était forcé de le suivre tout le temps ! Douce joie... C'est bon, il n'allait pas s'enfuir ! D'un coup, l'adolescent aurait aimé atterrir sur une île hostile comme la dernière fois !

...

Kidd ricanait : il pouvait lire la déception sur le visage du gosse à trois kilomètres ! Mais il fallait être réaliste, jamais il ne le laisserait vagabonder tout seul dans une grande ville ! Déjà parce que à force de s'extasier sur tout et maladroit comme il était il serait bien capable de se paumer en plein milieu de la foule. Non mais laisser le gosse seul ici, c'était une mission suicide...c'était un boulet ! Déjà encore maintenant, le Captain le voyait s'extasier sur absolument tout ! Y a t il quelque chose de plus agaçant ? Il ne pensait pas. Et le supernovae aurait beau lui faire des reproches, il savait que le gamin n' écouteraient de toute manière pas ! Alors, il n'avait guère le choix de jouer les nounous ! Oh il demanderait bien à Heat de s'en charger mais la dernière fois, ils se sont retrouvés avec un tigre sur les bras alors, non merci. Et bien sûr, il était hors de question que le supernovae perde son calme, la dernière fois, le gosse avait fait une crise de panique et avait fait une ecatombe chez les soldats de la marine !

-Pour la énième fois, arrêté de t'extasier sur tout ce qui bouge et bouge tes fesses, on a pas que ça a foutre ! Ragea Kidd.

Mais bien sûr, le rouge n'écoutait pas ! Et comme par hasard, pile à ce moment là, une gamine lui rentre dedans...journée de merde ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a à le regarder comme ça l'air outrée ? C'est elle qui lui est rentrée dedans alors qu'elle se calme la miss parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur !

-Excusez-vous ! Ordonna t'elle.

Comment ça s'excusez ? Pour qui elle se prenait celle là ? Il allait surtout lui apprendre à rester à sa place oui !

-Mademoiselle Elizabeth ! Mademoiselle Elizabeth ! Surgit une voix plutôt âgée de nul part. Où sont vos manières !

-Mes manières ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire preuve de courtoisie avec un sale pirate ?

-Je comprends mais ce n'est tout de même pas ainsi qu'est censée se comporter une princesse !

Attendez, attendez, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Ça une princesse ? Qu'on se foute pas de lui ! Depuis quand les petites gamines insolente, blondes et habillés comme des paysannes sont elles des princesses ? Bien qu'elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'Akane ! Mais fallait tout de même arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule il commençait à en avoir marre ! Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de finir à nouveau avec un gosse hystérique à s'occuper donc Kidd tentait de garder son calme... Chier !

-Quoi ? Elle aime pas les pirates la gamine ? Rétorqua pas du tout calmement le Captain.

-Oui ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être pirate mais je peux pas alors je vous déteste ! Alors pour vous pardonner, acceptez de me donner le petit gars qui traîne avec vous ! Il est adorable !

-Quoi ? ...Non ! Le gosse reste avec moi ! Alors bouge tes grosses fesses de notre chemin qu'on puisse avancer !

-Pourquoi non ? Il aurait fait le cavalier idéal pour la soirée de dans deux jours.

-Quelle soirée ? Il entendit Akane murmurer d'un ton amusé !

Quoi ? Il ne s y mettait pas celui là ? Putain pourquoi est-ce que depuis qu'il avait ce gosse dans les parages ce genre de chose lui arrivait tout le temps ?

-C'est bientôt le dix-huitième anniversaire du fils cadet de la famille Hisui ! Ça va faire quelques mois qu'il a disparu mais l'une de ses connaissance, Kureo, à décidé de faire une fête en son honneur en faisant un appel au don ! En plus, le disparu est...mon fiancé !

Attendez ! attendez ! Ça ça l'interessait ! Une fille qui s'appelle Elizabeth qui pleure la disparition de son fiancé quelques mois plus tôt et ce fiancé vient d'avoir dix-huit ans ? C'était trop gros pour être vrai ! Bien trop gros ! Mais en jetant un regard au gosse et à cette gamine, il remarqua de un qu'ils étaient bien trop calme pour que ce soit ça ! Faut espoir ! Comme quoi ce genre de coicidence pouvaient arriver ! Mais ça lui donnait une idée qui pourrait être amusante pour les jours à venir...

...

Calme ! Calme toi Akane ! Tout vas bien ! Une fois de plus il essaie juste de te mettre hors de toi !

Après cette merveilleuse altercation en plein milieu de la rue, sur laquelle il ne fera aucun commentaire, Kidd et lui avaient achevé leur journée sans encombre jusqu'à atterrir dans ce bar... Non mais ce fichu Captain se foutait de lui ! Voilà trois heures qu'il était assis là, comme un con à les regarder boire comme des trous ! Et pour couronner le tout, voilà une bonne demi-heure que le rouge voyait peloter et relecher une gonzesse...passionnant ! En plus, bien évidement, Akane n'avait pas l'autorisation de retourner au bateau sans le supernovae ! S'il espérait qu'il reste ici rien que pour voir cette sale tête rousse se reproduire devant ses yeux, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de là...

Bon d'accord, il en avait une mais c'était particulièrement embarrassant et ça pouvait avoir quelques conséquence particulièrement gênantes mais quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller !

...

Qu'est-ce que foutait ce gosse encore ? Voilà dix minutes qu'il le voyait se dandiner comme un débile sur sa chaise à sourire niaisement et à éclater de rire toute les trente secondes! Il n'avait tout de même pas... Ce gosse n'était quand même pas assez débile pour boire de l'acool aussi fort alors qu'il doit probablement pas en avoir l'habitude ? Faut croire que si ! Et c'était qui qui allait devoir le ramener au bateau ? C'est Kidd ! Bien sûr ! Et comme par hasard, il fallait que ce gamin fasse des siennes pile au moment où il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit...génial ! Absolument merveilleux ! Bon ok, il admettait que c'était un peu abusé de vouloir le forcer à assister à ça ! Il espérait le voir réagir... Le voilà servit !

Le Captain, dépité se leva pour aller prévenir Heat de finalement ramener le gosse et comme par hasard pile à ce moment là, un Akane éméché lui tomba dans les bras ! Y a t'il un jour où il arrêterait d'avoir la poisse ?

Tant bien que mal, un gamin accroché à lui comme une moule à son roché, le supernovae réussi tant bien que mal de rejoindre le bateau, d'arriver à la chambre du rouge et de le déposer sur son lit ! Sauf que de fur et en mesures, il y avait un truc qui clochai : le gamin ne sentait pas l'alcool, son haleine ne sentait pas l'alcool, il ne semblait pas diminué de ses moyens et ses levres étaient étiré dans un sourire plutôt moqueur...c'était lui où ce salle gosse s'était absolument foutu de lui ? Il allait amèrement le regretter !

-Ça va ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Grogna le captain.

-Plutôt oui !

-Et tu sais que tu le paiera ?

-Je m'en doutes mais ça vautre toujours mieux que de voir t'envoyer en l'air comme un vulgaire animal avec la première putain venue !

Attendez...attendez... C'est bien le gamin qu'il venait d'entendre là ? D'habitude il était toujours plutôt calme et tellement poli ! Comme quoi, il devait probablement bien cacher son jeu le sale gamin !

-Un problème avec ce genre de chose ?

-Plutôt blasé par ce genre de comportement ! Murmura t'il avec lassitude.

-Quel comportement ?

-Cette manie qu'ont les hommes de se perdre dès que leurs yeux croisent des belles formes !

-C'est plutôt rude venant de la pucelle qui m'a fait manqué un coup ! S'ecria violement la tête rousse.

-C'est toi qui est rude en sautant des conclusions sur mon compte !

-Quoi ? Tu ne serais pas une pucelle ? Venant d'un gamin ignorant comme toi, ça m'etonnerais !

C'est ça, qu'il se contente d'hausser les épaules comme si de rien n'était ! C'était quoi son problème à ce gosse ? C'était quoi le problème avec son attitude ? Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être incapable de comprendre ce gosse ! Il savait que ça faisait un moment qu'il se disait ça, d'où son agacement ! Puis une idée vint effleurer l'esprit de Kidd. Comme toutes les idées qui surviennent dans ce genre de moment, elle n'était ni intelligente, ni la chose la plus logique à faire dans ce genre de situation ! Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer très intéressant ! Alors comme ça ce gosse le prenait pour un con et en plus il affirmait ne pas être aussi innocent qu'il n y paraissait ! Pour la dernière partie, il allait ce faire un grand plaisir de le démontrer !

Un immense sourire de psychopathe étirant ses lèvres, Kidd s'approcha bien trop doucement, presque felinement, du lit où était avachi le jeune homme. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le supernovae plaqua violemment Akane dos contre le matelas et s'intalla aussitôt à califourchon au dessus de lui son sourire devenant de plus en plus mauvais.

-Je t'ai dit que tu allais payer ! Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se foute de ma gueule et il me semble que j'ai été plutôt conciliant avec toi jusqu'ici ! Et puis, quoi de mieux pour éliminer sa frustration que de satisfaire ses envies avec celui qui l'a provoqué ? Mignon comme tu es, ma petite... «vengeance » risquait d'être plus que plaisante !

Il reçu en réponse fut un soupire et un regard profondément blasé. Ce foutu gosse avait définitivement un problème ! Même dans des situations extrêmes comme celle-ci, il ne bronchait pas ! C'était d'un incompréhensible ! Comme s'il avait perçu ses interrogations, Akane lui déclara d'une voix morne :

-Pourquoi me débatterai-je ? Tu es bien plus fort que moi et je ne ferais que m'époumoner pour rien ! Quant à crier...pourquoi faire ? Je suis sur ton bateau, personne ne viendra me sauver ! Je pourrai aussi arguer que ce que tu fais et mal mais tu es un pirate ! Et puis, ce n'est rien de plus que la loi du plus fort ! Les plus forts dominent et les plus faibles se soumettent, c'est ainsi ! Il n'y a aucune justice !

...Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Qui était ce gosse ? D'où venait-il ? Quelle a été sa vie jusque ici ? Aucun gosse digne de ce non devrait avoir ce genre de pensée surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que le rouge ! C'était presque comme si il avait déjà perdu tout espoir ! Comment pouvait-il se montrer si naïf et innocent si c'était pour sortir une tirade pareille ? Était-il vraiment si innocent que ça au final ? AHHH voilà, tout ça lui filait mal au crâne en plus de l'énerver plus qu'il n'y était déjà ! Akane pouvait être content, son petit discours lui avait coupé toute envie de lui faire quoi que ce soit !

Agacé, le captain se releva brusquement et s'appreta à quitter définitivement la pièce quand une autre idée lui vint :

-Hey gamin ! Si tu ne ne veux pas m'avoir sur le dos pour ce que tu m'as fait, t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis ! Pour bien me prouver que tu n'es pas totalement inutile, à ce bal de cette abominable petite princesse, tu vas aller y voler le pactole qu'ils récolteront pour son fiancé et je te déconseille d'échouer, je serais là pour te surveiller !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Soirée des surprises.**_

Depuis quand des fichus pirates s'amusaient à voler une petite cagnotte de rien du tout dans un bal à la con ? Ok, ok, il devait se calmer parce que là Akane devenait totalement vulgaire ! C'est juste qu'il en avait marre de se mettre dans des situations ingérables ! Il en venait même à se demander si finalement il n'aurait pas préfèré voir Kidd en pleine action ! Le rouge n'avait absolument pas l'envie d'aller à ce bal et il savait qui y serait et ce qui l'attendait là-bas ! Sans compter que un vol s'accompagnait souvent de morts ou de blessés or, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne ! Quoique...maintenant que Akane y pensait, le captain lui avait demandé de voler cet argent par n'importe quel moyen et que pour ça, il avait tous les moyens à sa disposition tant qu'il avait un plan qui tenait la route...mais c'était parfait ça en fait ! Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt puisque le bal était que dans quelques heures !

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le supernovae qui trainait sur le pont avec Killer, Heat et Wire. Il soupira en voyant le sourire narquois que lui lançait la tête rousse.

\- Alors gamin, comment vas-tu faire pour te sortir de là ? Lui lança narquoisement le captain.

\- Oh ce sera simple, ce sera tout en douceur ! Ce fameux monsieur Kureo me donnera son trésor en main propre ! Pour ça j'aurai juste besoin que vous alliez vous changer de quoi vous donner l'occasion de me voir à l'oeuvre !

\- Très drôle ! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour nous faire entrer si tu n'utilise pas la manière forte !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Répliqua l'adolescent avec arrogance.

...

Sale gamin ! Sale gamin ! Il était totalement ridicule ! Il espérait s'en sortir en claquant des doigts ? Ridicule ! Mais bon comme il était curieux de voir ça, Kidd s'était tout de même changé ! Il avait troqué ses lunettes et sa tenue habituelle pour un costume et ses cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière… le gosse avait intérêt à réussir qu'il ne se soit pas habillé comme un clown pour rien !

Il rejoignit d'un pas trainant le pont pour tomber sur Heat confiant une fiole à Akane. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ces deux-là ? Le Captain haussa lassement les épaules en le rejoignant : il le saurait tôt ou tard !

\- Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi gamin ? Demanda toujours narquoisement Kidd.

\- On va simplement se rendre à se bal !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et tu veux entrer en douceur sans invitation ?

Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour ce gamin revienne sur terre ! Mais bon, pour le moment le Captain ne disait rien, il attendait de le voir se ridiculiser ! Cela risquait d'être plaisant à voir !

Et à ce moment il rirait bien mais pour le moment, il ne disait rien !

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à destination, rien ne se passa comme prévu ! Akane en tête, Ils entrèrent comme rien, les gens prenant une mine choqué puis baissant la tête à leur passage ! Ok…c'était quoi ce foutu bordel ? Toutes les personnes autour d'eux ne cessaient de les observer en chuchotant…bon ça, c'était normal ! Mais le plus choquant restait le comportement du gamin : fier, hautain, noble comme s'il était son élément. Il était resplendissant ! A peine ces mots passèrent dans son esprit, qu'une femme d'une superficialité s'approchant mielleusement d'eux :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Minauda-t-elle. Hisui Akane, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir ! Vous n'imaginez pas l'immense peine que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que vous étiez parti de chez vous ! J'ai cru ne plus jamais vous revoir ! Mais vous revoilà et vous êtes aussi sublimes que dans mes souvenirs !

\- Je ne serais aussi magnifique que vous mademoiselle Sephora ! Répondit suavement le rouge en baisant la main de ladite Sephora. Je suis navrée de vous avoir causé tant de peine, une femme aussi divine ne devrait pas avoir à verser des larmes !

\- Ah, Ah, Ah, vous êtes aussi charmant que dans mes souvenirs ! La princesse Elizabeth à énormément de chance de vous avoir en tant que fiancé ! Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve en ce moment mais je crois que cela fera plaisir à Kureo de vous revoir, cet homme serait prêt à décrocher la lune pour vous !

\- Justement, c'est lui que je recherche !

\- Ne vous en faites pas mon cher, une fois qu'il aura eu vent de votre présence ici, il se ruera sur vous ! Gloussa à nouveau la femme.

Attendez, attendez, attendez, c'est quoi ce foutu bordel ? Le gosse était issu d'une famille riche, il était fiancé à l'horripilante princesse qu'ils avaient croisée quelques temps plus tôt et c'était celui dont on fêtait le dix-huitième anniversaire lors de ce bal ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Et ce crétin n'avait pas bronché quand ils avaient rencontré cette foutue princesse ! Kidd était légèrement sous le choc : il ne s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Et si ce Kureo était effectivement prêt à tout faire pour le rouge alors dérober son argent ne sera nullement un problème pour lui ! Et…merde !

\- Akane !

Quoi encore ? Un type louche, un peu trop bien habillé s'approcha vivement d'Akane pour le prendre violement dans ses bras, arrivé à sa hauteur. C'était qui ce bouffon ? Et de quel droit il s'accrochait comme un sale koala à ce qui lui appartenait ? Non il n'était pas jaloux et possessif !

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! J'ai cru vous avoir perdu à jamais !

\- Jamais je ne pourrai rester bien longtemps loin de vous, mon cher Kureo ! Lui susurra le gosse.

\- Mais une fois la soirée terminée, vous allez repartir en me laissant seul !

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Permettez-moi alors de passé cette soirée à vos côtés ! Comme au bon vieux temps. Murmura le bouffon en caressant tendrement la joue de l'adolescent. Je préfère vous savoir avec moi qu'avec…ces sauvages !

\- Je n'osai pas vous le demander !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? Et pourquoi son gamin partait sous ses yeux glué à ce bouffon ? Suffisait de les regarder, avec ce don juan de pacotille une main caressant doucement la hanche du rouge ! Ses intentions étaient claires ! On pouvait dire bye bye à l'innocence du gosse ! Bon, c'était peut-être la tête rousse le principal responsable de ce merdier mais Akane n'allait tout de même pas…avec ce type… pour l'argent ? Le gosse n'était pas…

\- C'est une putain, t'as pas tort de le penser ! L'interpella une voix moqueuse.

Comment ce type avait-il deviné ce qu'il pensait ?

\- C'est écrit sur ton visage ! Répondit calmement l'homme à sa question tacite ! Donc je me répète, Akane est une putain !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je connais quand même mon petit frère tout de même !

Son frère ? Alors il doit savoir ! Savoir pour son pouvoir ! Il doit avoir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose depuis des mois !

\- Je sais qu'il a l'air innocent mais il est loin d'y être ! Poursuivit l'homme d'une voix moqueuse.

C'est là que Kidd remarqua que cet homme ne ressemblait absolument pas à son petit frère : grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts…l'air arrogant ! Presque tout l'inverse du gamin.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Puisqu'il a passé toutes son enfance presque enfermé dans une cage, il ne sait rien du monde qui l'entoure mais il a déjà été confronté à la vraie nature de l'être humain ! Il s'extasie à la vue du moindre paysage mais il est incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit !

\- Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé dans une cage ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

\- Tout doux ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon petit frère que je dois l'aimer ! Siffla haineusement le frère du gamin. Personne ne l'aime ! Tous ne l'approche que pour la notoriété de notre famille, son corps ou bien par intérêt par rapport à ses pouvoirs ! Et c'est pareil pour nous ! Les chiens comme lui méritent d'être enfermé et tenu en laisse et puis il n'était pas à plaindre, on le sortait parfois, pour qu'il aille voir sa fiancé, pour l'utiliser en faire valoir ou bien….lorsqu'on offrait son corps à certains des amis de la famille ! Si tu voulais avoir sa virginité, désolé, c'est trop tard ! D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance, on l'a bien dressé : tu peux lui faire n'importe quoi, le violer si tu veux, il ne fera rien pour se défendre ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Ce connard n'était pas sérieux là ? C'était un mensonge ? Akane ne pouvait pas avoir été traité comme son frère vient de l'affirmer ! C'était impossible ! Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de monstre ? On insultait les pirates comme lui alors que c'étaient les gens dans son genre les véritables monstres ! Certes lui n'était pas un enfant de cœur mais entendre ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Akane s'était enfui et il comprenait mieux sa réaction de l'autre fois. Le gamin était loin d'être naïf et innocent en vrai.

\- Pas besoin de prendre un air aussi consterné ! Vous vous servirez de lui vous aussi si vous saviez à quel point il détient un pouvoir immense ! Mais vous ne devez probablement pas savoir ! Susurra mielleusement l'homme.

\- Quel pouvoir ?

\- Oh ce serait tellement simple de te le dire ! Je ne te donnerai que deux indices : le fruit qu'il a mangé influe sur quelque chose de totalement imprévisible ! De ce fait, la chose qui permet de le maitriser est tout aussi imprévisible : ses émotions !

\- Tu te fous de moi !

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est la vérité ! Le seul moyen d'avoir un contrôle sur ses capacités, ce serait qu'il apprenne à maitriser ses émotions et même s'il les contrôlait parfaitement, les résultats resteront toujours imprévisibles ! Ce n'est qu'une question de chance !

\- Qu'une question de chance ? Murmura le supernovæ pensivement.

\- Oh regarde comme le temps passe, le voilà déjà qu'il revient ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose monsieur le pirate, je le laisse partir aujourd'hui mais on viendra le chercher, son pouvoir est trop indispensable pour nos projets !

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il apercevait déjà Akane arriver comme une furie un sac immense sur l'épaule : probablement l'argent. Le gosse arriva à sa hauteur et se figea en apercevant son frère.

\- Pauvre Kureo, lui qui t'aimait comme un dingue et toi tu viens probablement de le tuer ! N'est-ce pas mon cher petit frère ! Je sais que tu haïssais cet homme mais tout de même.

\- On y va ! Se contenta de murmurer faiblement l'adolescent à son égard !

Bah la voilà l'explication de la fiole de tout à l'heure : Heat lui avait donné du poison ! Le gosse venait de tuer à nouveau et nul doute qu'il allait se sentir mal à ce sujet ! Mais bon, il n'avait pas eu tort de le faire, pour ne pas avoir la marine aux trousses ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris en proposant ça au gosse ? Ça n'avait attiré que des emmerdes jusqu'à maintenant !

\- Akane ! L'interpella son frère lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères mais ils ne sont pas différents de nous, personnes ne veut de toi et tous se servent de toi, ne l'oublie pas !

Quel connard ce type ! Qu'est-ce qu'il le retiens de l'assommer au juste ?

Ils retournèrent tous deux au bateau dans un silence de mort, Akane ne voulant certainement pas en parler et Kidd ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Le Captain était encore sous le choc des révélations de la soirée.

\- Il a probablement te dire que je n'étais qu'un raté et une putain ! S'écria finalement sèchement l'adolescent. Pas besoin d'avoir peur de le mentionner, c'est rien plus que la vérité ! Sur ce, passe une agréable soirée.

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier pour directement aller se planquer dans sa cabine…. Il avait voulu absolument comprendre qui était Akane mais maintenant qu'il savait… c'était quoi ce putain de merdier ?

* * *

Hi There,

Alors, voici un court chapitre plein de révélations... vous attendiez vous à ça au sujet de notre petit Akane ?

Anamiya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there !

Nouveau chapitre, à la suite des dernières révélations et je dois admettre que... il part un peu en live...

Je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise

Bonne lecture !

Anamiya.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Dépression._**

Comment expliquer l'ambiance lourde qui pesait sur le navire depuis quelque temps ? Depuis ce fichu bal en fait ! Akane et Kidd n'avaient pas reparlé de cette soirée et on sentait bien que cela se faisait sentir sur l'humeur générale. Le captain était toujours soit sur les nerfs soit pensif quant au gamin, il déprimait ! Des petits changements s'étaient opérés sur sa manière d'être : Il ne parlait plus, à part à Heat quand celui-ci insistait, il n'avalait presque plus rien, il osait envoyer balader Kidd et Killer. Le rouge passait la totalité de sa journée à regarder le vide !

Les mots de son frère lui torturaient l'esprit depuis. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui, ils se servaient tous de lui ! Généralement Akane se serait foutu de ce genre de tirade, il y a eu le droit toute son enfance mais là, ça le mettait dans un état pas possible. Le jeune homme savait depuis le départ qu'il n'était qu'un parasite sur ce bateau, que ces pirates ne valaient pas mieux que sa famille, mais l'entendre de vive voix ça faisait mal, trop mal !

C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Comment pouvait-il s'être attaché aussi vite à ce fichu équipage ! Il voulait dire même s'il s'entendait bien avec certains d'entre eux, les autres il ne leur parlait pas et d'autres le regardait toujours avec haine ! Quant à Kidd...il ne savait pas ! Cette tête rousse était l'un des plus gros connards qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais bizarrement, Akane s'en fichait ! A ses yeux, sa famille était bien pire et contrairement à eux, le captain était quelqu'un qui lui semblait honnête ! Kidd vivait toujours selon ses croyances, ses principes et ses rêves ! Quand il disait un truc, la plupart du temps, il le faisait et puis, il ne se cachait pas d'être une grosse enflure. Et le rouge aimait ça chez le supernovae au point qu'il en viendrait même à l'apprécier juste à cause de cette petite qualité ! Si ce n'était déjà pas trop tard ! Et le fait de penser que cet homme pouvait se servir de lui le faisait déprimer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, à un point inimaginable.

Il soupira en jouant avec le briquet qu'il avait piqué à Kureo au bal. Ça aussi, ça lui minait le moral... Il avait empoisonné volontairement un homme qui était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour lui ! Il avait tué volontairement un homme et ça la rendait malade ! Même s'il haïssait cet homme du plus profond de son cœur, (comment ne pas haïr l'homme qui vous avait défloré alors que vous n'en aviez absolument pas l'envie ?) Akane s'en voulait de l'avoir tué !

Il soupira à nouveau, toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que quelques hommes de Kidd se tenaient droit devant lui avec un sourire mauvais...génial ! Ça sentait mauvais tout ça !

...

Kidd soupira pour la énième fois depuis...cette soirée ! C'était bien la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps qu'il regrettait l'un de ses choix stupides ! S'il n'avait pas demandé de faire ça au gosse, lui n'aurait rien su de lui, Akane ne serait pas aussi déprimé et lui ne se prendrait pas la tête avec toutes ces conneries ! Ça le faisait chier de voir le gosse se replier sur lui-même par sa faute ! Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix mais ça lui manquait de ne plus parler comme ils le faisaient avant ! Quand il lui parlait de sa manière de voir le monde avec un regard pétillant, quand il s'extasiait sur tout, quand il dessinait encore un immense sourire sur le visage... Son air naïf et innocent lui manquait mais maintenant il savait que naïf et innocent son gamin n'y a jamais été ! Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion qui venait de partir en fumée et le gamin avait cessé de sourire depuis. Il en était seul responsable !

C'était curieux ! Au départ, il voyait ce gamin comme un parasite, comme un boulet au pied dont il devait à tout prix se débarrasser pourtant la curiosité l'avait emporté et il l'avait forcé à rester avec lui. Mais à force, il avait appris, difficilement, à le comprendre et le connaître même si c'était encore loin d'être le cas et il s'était fait à sa présence. Et maintenant voilà où ils en étaient : il se retrouvait avec un gosse déprimé sur les bras...quel merdier ! Il se mit un instant à espérer qu'Akane portait toujours son bracelet ! Si, comme son frère l'avait affirmé, son pouvoir était étroitement lié aux émotions, valait mieux ne pas courir de risque !

Kidd déambulait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas quoi faire et surtout, ne sachant pas où se trouvait le gosse. Il l'avait vu sur le pont se faire interpeller par certains de ses hommes et ça n'augurait rien de bon. S'ils osent le toucher, le captain se fera un plaisir de leur faire payer ! C'était SON gamin et il était le seul qui avait le droit de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des rires provenir d'une des cabines devant lui. Le supernovae reconnu aussi tôt les voix des hommes qui avaient interpellé le rouge plus tôt. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient :

\- On a entendu certains trucs à ton sujet, gamin ! Ricana l'un d'eux.

\- Alors comme ça, tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ! C'est que t'es pas mal mignon, on va profiter d'avoir une catin comme toi sous la main pour se détendre un peu !

Quelle bande d'enfoirés, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ceux-là ! Et pourquoi le gosse ne faisait rien, hein ? Il était sur le point de se faire violer et il ne bronchait toujours pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que sa famille avait pu lui faire pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Pour qu'il se laisse faire comme ça et qu'il s'empêche de dire ce qu'il pense ?

Hors de lui, Kidd défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied, assola rapidement d'un coup ses hommes, embarqua un Akane amorphe et dénudé sur ses épaules avant de partir en lançant violement à ses hommes :

\- Préparez-vous à souffrir atrocement pour ceci !

Le gamin toujours amorphe, le captain l'amena dans sa cabine et le balança sans douceur sur son lit. La tête rousse était en colère non seulement contre ses hommes mais aussi sur le rouge ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti n'était pas fichu de se défendre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours obligé de se foutre dans la merde comme ça ? Mais non, il préférait rester passif, se laisser faire et le regarder avec son foutu regard vide !

\- Ça t'ennuierais d'arrêter d'être un putain de boulet une heure dans ta putain de vie ? Je sais pas apprends à te montrer utile ! Au moins si tu savais te servir de tes pouvoirs, tu serais un minimum utile ! Mais non ! S'écria Kidd, exaspéré.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il claqua la porte.

...

Ça faisait mal...tellement mal ! Comme un poignard qu'on lui enfonçait bien profond dans le cœur ! Akane savait que son frère avait parfaitement raison quand il disait que les gens ne voulaient que se servir de lui ! Personne n'avait besoin de lui ! Personne n'a une once d'affection pour lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa famille le considérait-il comme un parasite ? Pourquoi n'avait-il sa place nulle part ? ...Pourquoi vivre ?

...

Ahh Quand est-ce qu'il pourra enfin avoir une journée sans emmerdes et sans prises de tête ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir chez le gosse c'est son manque total de réaction ! Son frère lui avait dit qu'ils l'avaient dressé ! Comment ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Stop ! Kidd, arrêté de te prendre encore la tête avec ces conneries et ce gosse !

Il retourna sur le pont, dépité lorsqu'il remarqua que le vent s'était levé et qu'une violente tempête se préparait... C'est quoi se bordel ! Il faisait encore très chaud jusqu'à il y a même pas dix minutes ! Et une tempête n'était pas censée arriver ! C'est scientifiquement impossible !

\- Captain !

Quoi encore ? Putain, quoi encore ?

\- Y a de la fumée qui sort de l'une des cabines ! Je crains un incendie !

Putain ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à peu près logique à tout ça ! Une seule ! Le captain se rua violemment à nouveau jusqu'à la cabine du gamin. Si cet abruti ne portait pas son foutu bracelet, il était fort probable que tout ceci arrive ! Son frère avait parlé d'un pouvoir immense et que tout était qu'une question de chance... Le supernovae ne savait pas exactement ce que ça signifiait, ni en quoi consistait les pouvoirs d'Akane mais si ils sont vraiment liés aux émotions du jeune homme... Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde surtout avec le gamin déprimé.

Kidd ne fut que très peu choqué en voyant, arrivé devant la cabine d'Akane, de la fumée s'échapper par dessous la porte close. Quand on lui avait parlé d'incendie, il s'y était attendu. Il savait que c'était totalement stupide d'encore se poser la question mais pourquoi est-ce que ce foutu gamin restait-il enfermé là-dedans ? Il voulait crever ou quoi ? Avec lui rien n'était sûr !

La tête rousse entra de force dans la pièce pour trouver le gosse avachi dans son lit en position fœtale pendant que sa chambre cramait... Foutu bordel ! Foutu gosse ! Et en plus il était dans le même état que tout à l'heure, c'est à dire encore à moitié nu et totalement amorphe. Et le supernovæ faisait quoi maintenant ? Entre un gosse totalement à l'ouest, une tempête qui se prépare et une chambre inutilisable ? Pas le choix que de le ramener dans sa cabine à lui surtout que vu l'orage qu'il se préparait, le gosse risquerait d'être ingérable. C'était quoi cette journée de merde ?

Le gosse n'étant pas tellement en état de se déplacer, il était amorphe de toute manière, Kidd l'embarqua à nouveau sur son épaule mais cette fois-ci pour l'emmener dans sa cabine non sans ordonner à ses hommes qu'il trouva sur son chemin d'éteindre l'incendie. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui franchement ? Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il allongea sans la moindre délicatesse Akane sur son lit puis alla prendre une douche en attendant qu'il revienne à lui. Et bien sûr, c'est sous la douce chaleur relaxante du jet d'eau qu'il entendit un hurlement morbide provenir de la chambre…. Il en aurait presque envie de hurler !

La tête rousse, le dépêcha donc de sortir de là, d'enfiler une serviette autour de sa taille et de se ruer en dehors de la salle d'eau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et le captain trouva Akane en pleine crise d'hystérie dans son lit ! En même temps, il s'y attendait : il y avait une tempête et le gamin était terrorisé par l'orage. Au moment où le gosse croisa son regard, en pleurs, il se leva et se rua entre ses bras en tremblant.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'es aussi effrayé par l'orage ! Murmura Kidd en soupirant. Puis faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as foutu le feu à ta chambre !

Le supernovæ n'essaya même pas de repousser le rouge qui se contentait de sangloter contre son torse. A quoi bon s'il n'en avait même pas l'envie.

\- Pourquoi ? Sanglota le plus jeune

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'aime ? Pourquoi suis-je une saloperie d'incapable ? Je n'arrive même pas à me rendre utile ! Je n'arrive même pas à trouver une raison de vivre ?

\- Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

\- Tue-moi ! Le coupa brutalement Akane.

\- Quoi ?

Il n'était pas sérieux là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bordel ? Il dormait encore c'est ça ? Il faisait un cauchemar ? Ça expliquerait la journée atroce qu'il passait ? Un gosse comme lui ne devrait pas avoir à demander à mourir ! Akane n'est certes pas aussi innocent qu'il le pensait mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de pur ! Il n'est pas fragile, avec une famille pareil, il devait avoir un mental d'acier mais il craquait. Le gamin n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'on lui vole sa naïveté et son innocence, il en était sûr ! Un gosse comme lui, aussi gentil que lui aurait dû vivre une vie tranquille, douce et heureuse ! La vie à laquelle lui n'a pas eu le droit. Tout comme il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver sur le bateau d'un type comme lui ! Et encore moins entre ses bras ! Maintenant qu'il était là, hors de question qu'il le laisse partir.

\- Un gamin comme doit ne devrait jamais demander à mourir !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Sanglota le rouge. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais pour toi ! Ça devrait ne même pas te poser de problème !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni répondre Kidd se contenta de le garder entre ses bras jusqu' à ce que Akane s'endorme à cause de ses pleurs… Journée de merde !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Je sais que je suis vachement en retard pour ce chapitre et honnêtement, je vais pas passer des heures à vous expliquer pourquoi alors que vous vous en fichez probablement.

Alors, voila un nouveau chapitre un pe bizarre par moment mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Anamiya !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Quand le coeur s'affole !**

Le rouge ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur mais resta incapable de se lever, deux bras puissants l'enserrant fermement contre un torse. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Mis à part encore péter un câble, mettre le feu au bateau et demander à Kidd de l'achever ? Mon dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Si le captain avait été plutôt clément la veille, il risquait de lui faire payer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…mon dieu ! Et en plus de ça, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'un Kidd à moitié nu et avait dormi dans le même lui que lui…encore mieux ! Si seulement il pouvait mourir de honte, là, maintenant !

Etant pour le moment incapable de bouger d'un pouce, Akane soupira et tenta de se calmer peu à peu. S'il se trouvait ici, c'était uniquement de sa faute et puis après ces derniers jours, le rouge avait bien besoin de faire définitivement le point. Avant qu'il ne revoit son frère ainé, l'adolescent ne se posait pas plus de question que ça…enfin presque. Il avait été capturé par des pirates, il vivait depuis un petit moment avec eux et même s'il lui arrivait de se questionner sur le comportement de l'un ou l'autre, pour ne pas dire Kidd, le rouge ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas tout simplement à accepter l'idée que tout ce que lui avait dit son frère était vrai ? Le rouge en était conscient depuis le depuis et puis Kidd ne cessait jamais de lui répéter qu'il ne servait jamais à rien. Pourquoi était-ce devenu aussi douloureux ?

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Akane avait commencé à baisser sa garde ! Qu'au bout d'un moment il avait commencé à arrêter d'haïr cette salle tête rousse comme il était censé le faire ! Malgré toutes ses « taquineries », le Captain était resté plutôt « gentil » avec lui et l'adolescent s'était laissé berné à en point de lui faire certaine confession. Tout comme ça rendait Akane malade de savoir que lui savait presque tout au sujet de son passé ! Déjà parce que ça le rendait honteux ensuite parce que si Kidd venait à réellement tout découvrir, le rouge n'intriguerait plus le supernovæ et la seule raison pour laquelle Kidd l'avait accepté sur son navire, n'existerait plus ! Il n'aurait donc plus aucune raison de rester sur le navire. Il était de tout de manière trop tard pour regretter tout ça !

Le rouge se figea de terreur en sentant le corps tout contre lui bouger. Si c'était Kidd qui se réveillait, il était foutu. Ok ! Ok ! Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de faire semblant de dormir et espérer que tout aille bien ! Il ferma donc vivement les yeux tandis que les bras qui le retenait le quittait peu à peu. Le tout maintenant, c'était de rester calme et de ne faire aucun geste.

Akane attendit patiemment quelques minutes, le temps que la tête rousse émerge de son sommeil puis sursauta vivement lorsqu'il senti une main chaude jouer nonchalamment avec ses cheveux. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, gamin !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Akane se releva vivement, paniqué et se mit à débiter un flot intelligible de paroles :

\- Je… Je… Désolé ! J'ai pété un plomb, brulé ton bateau ! Je mérite mille supplice ! T'aurais probablement dû me tuer ! Encore désolé ! Et puis c'est tellement embarrassant ! Désolé ! Je ne sais pas…

Akane fut brutalement stoppé par une paire de lèvres se posant avec violence sur les siennes. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi comment ? Le rouge tenta désespérément, avec sa force de mouche, de repousser son assaillant puis le regarda avec incompréhension lorsque celui-ci se décida enfin à se décaler.

\- Tu parlais trop et tu me faisais chier ! Se contenta d'expliquer le captain.

Encore plus affolé que précédemment, l'adolescent se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce le plus vite qu'il put. N'arrivant pas à se calmer, il se dirigea d'un pas empressé vers la cabine du médecin de bords, c'est-à-dire Heat et se mit à tambouriner à la porte. Apparemment, le rouge réveilla son ami puisque celui-ci lui ouvrit d'un air morose.

\- J'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour venir me réveiller aussi tôt ! Grogna le zombie.

\- Je crois que j'ai un problème !

\- T'as failli mourir bruler vif en cramant ta cabine pas plus tard qu'hier ! Evidement que t'as un problème !

\- … ce n'est pas ça dont je parle ! C'est juste que…depuis hier je me sens bizarre et je préfère venir te voir de peur que ce ne soit grave !

\- J'ai compris ! Je devais te parler de toute façon !

C'est ainsi que Akane se retrouva assis sur le lit de Heat, en silence pendant de longues minutes alors que celui-ci s'impatientait.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu te sens comme ça au lieu de rester là comme un con ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça ! J'ai des bouffées de chaleur, le cœur qui s'affole, mes tripes qui s'agitent et il arrive que mon esprit arrête de fonctionner ! Expliqua péniblement l'adolescent. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

\- … Je vois… et comment est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- … Hier quand le captain m'a serré dans ses bras et… ce matin… lorsqu'il m'a embrassé !

Pour seul réponse, son ami se contenta d'éclater de rire.

\- Putain ! Je suis sérieux, là ! Tu pourrais arrêter de te foutre de moi ? Jura Akane, d'habitude si poli.

\- Nan mais tu es sérieux là ? Malgré tout ce que tu as déjà « expérimenté », tu n'es pas foutu de reconnaitre que Kidd t'attire plus que de raison !

\- … Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Et puis comment suis-je supposé reconnaitre une chose pareille ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Parce que j'ai entendu deux, trois trucs à ton sujet disant bien que tu étais loin d'être une pucelle !

\- Tu sais… soupira Akane. Je ne sais pas comment Kidd vous a présenté ça mais cette période de ma vie était loin d'être une partie de plaisir et je fais tout pour pouvoir oublier !

\- Il nous a juste dit qu'à une époque de ta vie tu avais dû vendre ton corps même si j'avais du mal à y croire, tu viens de me l'affirmer ! Ça ne doit pas être si pénible ! Etre payé à recevoir et donner du plaisir !

Le rouge serra violement ses poings pour éviter de frapper son ami puis baissa lentement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les putains que vous vous payez dans les bars miteux où vous vous saoulez on l'air d'aimer ce qu'elles font que c'est forcément le cas ! Cingla l'adolescent.

\- Je…

\- Je n'étais que l'objet dont ma famille usait pour leur bon plaisir et ceux de leur ami ! Comme un animal de foire que l'on exposait et que l'on laisse en prêt parfois !

\- Qu'on laisse en prêt ?

\- Il arrivait que père offre mon corps à certains de ses amis, en manque de chaleur humaine ! C'était marche ou crève ! Si je me révoltais, j'étais mort ! Si je criais ou quoi que ce soit, j'étais mort ! Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était fermer les yeux en attendant que toute cette horreur passe alors navré que je ne puisse pas comparer ça avec ma soit disant attirance pour ton connard de capitaine ! Hurla amèrement Akane, les larmes aux yeux.

\- … Je ne savais pas !

\- Enfin, je suis heureux que mon problème ne soit pas une maladie quelconque !

\- Mais tu ne vas pas tirer profit de cette information !

-Probablement pas !

Le rouge vit Heat soupira puis un silence pesant s'imposa dans la pièce. Manquait plus que ça ! Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que le zombie brisa se silence.

\- … Dis-moi Akane, ça t'as fait du bien de te lâcher, juste maintenant ?

\- … Euh…ouais !

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je peux te proposer un petit jeu qui te fera sentir encore mieux ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'aimerai te faire comprendre que même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, ici tu peux faire ce qui te chante et dire ce qui te passe par la tête !

\- Et ?

\- Chaque jour, tu fais un truc que tu veux vraiment faire !

-…Si tu veux !

…

Après sa discussion houleuse avec Heat, le temps avait filé ! Akane se trouvait à présent sur le pont à méditer à une action à faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté ça ! Il soupira en voyant Kidd s'approcher de lui, d'un air triomphant et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le rouge fit ce que son cœur lui dicta… C'est-à-dire faire un doigt d'honneur à cet emmerdeur en lui tirant la langue. Ce n'était pas très mature mais Heat avait raison en affirmant que ça faisait un bien fou ! Pour seule réponse, le supernovæ pouffa de rire.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !

Enfin le chapitre 10: le nombre a deux chiffres, ça fait plaisir !

Encore un chapitre un peu tranquille mais assez amusant à écrire ! Le calme avant la tempête, comme on dit.

Je vais aussi essayer de reprendre un rythme de parution un peu plus régulier et ne plus passer des mois sans rien poster ! Faut juste que j'apprenne à gérer tous mes projets en même temps Ha ! Ha !

J'ai aussi reçu quelques reviews encourageante alors encore merci à vous tous qui me suivez ou qui passez par ici ! Je vous adore tous !

C'est sur ceci que je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

Anamiya.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Jour de pluie._**

Il pleuvait… ça faisait trois jours qu'il pleuvait ! Depuis ce petit incident avec le gosse en fait ! Et Kidd en avait plus qu'assez ! D'autant plus que normalement, le climat de la zone où ils se trouvaient devait être chaud et ensoleillé, or, là, il était plus que maussade. Il savait pertinemment que ce mauvais temps était entièrement dû à un certain gamin, qui était justement encore en train de déprimer sur le pont du navire. Aussi parce que celui-ci ne trouvait plus son fichu bracelet ! Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait du mieux ! Ce fichu gosse n'avait plus provoqué d'incendie ou d'orage, c'est qu'il allait mieux ! Puis, il y avait la veille où Akane avait passé la journée on ne sait où après s'être enfui en courant de sa cabine puis qui était apparu juste pour lui faire un simple doigt d'honneur ! Quelle réaction surprenante de la part de quelqu'un comme le rouge et surtout pour un simple baiser de rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait violé ! Commentaire tout à fait insensible de sa part étant donné ce que Kidd sait de l'enfance du gamin.

Voilà qu'à nouveau, le captain ne savait plus quoi faire avec ce gosse. S'il savait au moins pourquoi il déprimait ! Akane déprimait peut-être à cause des paroles de son frère mais ça faisait quelques jours maintenant, il serait temps de passer outre ! Kidd ne pouvait pas non plus oublier la détresse du rouge lorsque celui-ci l'avait supplié de le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment quelqu'un comme lui en était arrivé à de telle extrémité mais il savait désormais que c'était vain d'essayer de comprendre quelqu'un comme Akane sans savoir la totalité des bagages qu'il se trimballe ! La tête rousse en savait déjà un morceau mais n'avait pas le reste. Mais même s'il savait tout ça, le captain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se les poser ces questions.

Maintenant, par exemple, le supernovæ se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser ce fichu gosse, qui était, en ce moment, sur le pont, en train de regarder l'océan, d'un regard vide. Il y avait Heat, juste à ses côtés qui avait l'air de bien rire. Dernièrement, le zombie semblait très proche d'Akane ! Bien trop proche pour que ce soit totalement innocent ! Et bien trop proche au goût de Kidd ! Il pourrait bien ordonner à son homme d'équipage de ne plus se tenir proche du gamin mais ça passerait pour de la jalousie ou de la possessivité ! Ce qui n'était bien sûr évidemment pas le cas !

….

Faire quelque chose qu'il a envie ! Facile à faire en théorie mais quand vous avez passé la totalité de votre vie à restreindre vos désirs, difficile de les laisser sortir du jour au lendemain ! Il y a bien un truc qu'Akane avait envie de faire mais jamais il n'aurait le courage ! Heat était bien gentil de lui proposer ce jeu pour lui permettre de passer outre sa manie de restreindre ses envies mais…. Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Surtout sur un bateau pirate ! Déjà qu'à la base, il était sur ce navire en tant qu'esclave de cette salle tête rousse, qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et qu'il semblerait qu'il développe une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm, ce n'était pas pour se mettre à envoyer chier tout le monde ! Parce que ça fait un moment qu'il en rêve !

Bon, ce qu'il voulait faire aujourd'hui, n'avait rien de vulgaire comme la dernière fois ou bien méchant… il n'avait juste pas le courage ! Et bien sûr, Heat se foutait de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas les « couilles » de le faire ! Qu'il aille au diable !

\- Ça ne te coûte rien d'aller lui demander ! Lui suggéra son ami, un brin moqueur.

\- Pour qu'il se foute encore de moi et m'envoie chier en prétextant à nouveau que je suis tout à fait inutile ? Déjà qu'il me déteste et qu'il prend un malin plaisir à être toujours sur mon dos !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste, je dirai tout l'inverse ! Le captain n'est pas du genre à se démener pour des gens dont il se soucie pas ! Il a peut-être été un peu chiant avec toi mais quand tu regardes, il ne t'a jamais fait de mal et il a l'air de pas mal se soucier de toi ! En plus, il passe beaucoup de temps à t'observer et à essayer de t'analyser, comme maintenant !

Akane se retourna un instant pour constater que son ami avait totalement raison : Kidd l'observait minutieusement depuis l'autre bout du bateau. Embarrassé, il détourna violement le regard sous les rires de Heat.

Le rouge avait encore parfaitement en mémoire la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami hier ! Lui ? Attiré par Kidd ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, le rouge avait commencé à l'apprécier au moins un peu et à le respecter, qu'il fallait aller inventer n'importe quoi ! Et puis, même si Akane admettait que son baiser était loin de l'avoir laissé indifférent et que son cœur en ce moment ne s'affolait peut-être pas pour rien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y aurait quoique ce soit entre eux ! L'adolescent connaissait suffisamment bien l'être humain pour savoir que développer ce genre de relation avec eux serait suicidaire !

\- Tu sais, il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais j'imagine que tu as bien dû remarquer que le captain est un homme de parole ! S'il dit un truc, il le fait ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais sache que si jamais, il ne te trahira pas ! Le rassura Heat, comme s'il venait justement de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Même si tu me dis ça, ça ne changera rien !

\- Comme ça n'a pas l'air de te motiver à réaliser ton envie du jour : Si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, je cours dire au captain que tu es venu me voir affolé parce que tu es dingue de lui, pas plus tard qu'hier !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Oh que si !

…

Kidd observa pendant un long moment le gosse et Heat discuter joyeusement à l'autre bout du navire, non sans râler un peu car le gamin ne discutait jamais aussi joyeusement avec quelqu'un d'autre que le zombie ! Mais le captain n'admettrait jamais être jaloux et possessif. Puis d'un coup, Akane sembla s'énerver alors que son ami était en train de mourir de rire puis le rouge s'est dirigé d'un pas énervé vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Mais Akane se contenta de s'assoir juste devant lui, sur le sol humide, de sortir son carnet et de commencer à le dessiner comme si de rien n'était. Si ce n'était que ça ! Le captain se souvenait que Akane lui avait confié avoir dessiné tous les membres de l'équipages, sauf lui !

Il pouvait bien endurer ça ! Alors Kidd se contenta de s'assoir en face du gamin en attendant que celui-ci finisse son dessin ! Et surtout, il ne fit aucun commentaire, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise d'hystérie.

…

\- Ce soir, tu dors avec moi !

Les heures qui suivirent, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit furent consacrée à ce dessin ! Ça faisait un moment que ça taraudait Akane et qu'il avait peur de se lancer. Au fond, il fut étonné de la réaction du captain mais ne s'en plaignait pas ! Tout ceci les amène à bien tard dans la soirée, au moment d'aller se coucher ! Là où tout coince !

Parce que, oui, à cause de ses conneries Akane n'a plus de cabine ! La veille, il avait passé la nuit dans celle de Heat mais il semblerait que, aujourd'hui, le captain en ait décidé autrement ! Ce qui était hors de question ! Hors de question qu'il dorme avec Kidd à nouveau ! Pour qu'il l'agresse au réveil, non !

\- Pourquoi ? Je peux très bien faire comme hier ! Protesta pour la première fois depuis longtemps le rouge.

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! Et je préféré t'avoir à l'œil pour que ce qu'il s'est passé ne se reproduise pas !

Excuse bidon ! Il cherchait juste une excuse pour encore l'ennuyer, comme toujours ! Un Kidd gentil et conciliant le reste pas longtemps ! Quelle stupidité d'avoir espéré un peu de repris après que le supernovæ ait accepté d'être dessiner.

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix !

Heat lui a bien dit que ce n'était pas grave s'il faisait ce qu'il avait envie, non ? Il avait déjà réalisé son action du jour mais il n'y avait aucun mal à faire du zèle et puis ça aussi ça le démangeait depuis longtemps !

Akane prit un air sérieux, se racla la gorge puis cingla un triomphant :

\- Va te faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi !

Kidd le regarda un moment choqué de la soudaine prise de confiance du rouge ! Déjà que celui-ci ne se rebellait jamais ! Dommage pour le gamin, c'était loin de lui faire peur et bien loin de lui déplaire : il adorait mater les fortes têtes !

Pour seule réponse, il éclata de rire puis embarqua un gamin hurlant et remuant sur son épaule en direction de sa cabine. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! Et puis ce n'était pas avec sa force de mouche qu'il pourrait lui résister !

* * *

Allez Kidd, fait pas ton rabat joie, tout le monde sait que si tu veux tant que ça qu'il ne dorme pas avec Heat mais avec toi, c'est parce que tu crève de jalousie xD


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 ** _Je suis désolée, ce chapitre vient tardivement et j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews !_**

 ** _Pour l'explication : Ce chapitre, à été, pour certaine raison, très dur à écrire car plus long et le déroulement est... étrange et aussi, j'ai eu le feu chez moi ha ha et ça prend une éternité pour réparer les dégats... encore désolée !_**

 ** _Je vous remercie aussi de me suivre et de me donner votre avis ! Cette fois-ci, je jure que j'arriverais à vous répondre !_**

 ** _J'aurai d'ailleurs une question pour vous à la fin de ce chapitre_**

 ** _Concernant son contenu... surprise !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Anamiya._**

* * *

 _ ** Chapire 11 : Les plaisirs de la chair.**_

 _ **Une fois dans la chambre, Kidd verrouilla bien évidement la porte de sa cabine... l'enfoiré...puis parti comme si de rien n'était vers la salle d'eau. De ce fait, le rouge se retrouva, désespérément seul, enfermé contre son gré dans la cabine d'un capitaine ayant la réputation d'être un connard sanguinaire...**_

 _ **Dépité, il ne se gêna pas pour s'installer confortablement sur le lit du supernovæ puis feuilleta machinalement son carnet de dessin. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, de toute manière. Comme par automatisme, l'adolescent s'arrêta sur le dernier croquis en date...celui de Kidd. C'était curieux... Akane avait réussi à représenter les traits, la plupart de mémoire, de tous les membres d'équipage sauf pour le captain dont il avait eu besoin du modèle. Et encore, pour ce dernier, il n'était absolument pas satisfait du résultat. Globalement, les traits étaient justes et le tout très représentatif de la réalité mais, aux yeux du rouge, quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce les couleurs qu'il avait employées : le rouge utilisé pour les cheveux semblait pas suffisamment flamboyant quant aux yeux...Akane n'avait pas réussi à assez bien capturer la nuance qu'ils avaient en vrai. Cette lueur entre la dorure et le feu... cuivré probablement. Oui, du cuivre, un peu terne de base mais qui semblait doucement entrer en fusion dès que quelque chose attirait l'attention du captain. Deux prunelles tout simplement...magnétiques. Ironique quand on connaît les pouvoirs de Kidd...**_

 _ **Depuis quand faisait-il attention à ce genre de détails insignifiants ?**_

 _ **Lorsque le rouge entendit la porte de la salle d'eau adjacente s'ouvrir, il paniqua et tourna les pages de son carnet jusqu'à un quelconque portrait de sa mère, cachant de ce fait sa fascination pour celui de Kidd.**_

 _ **\- Vas-y ne te gêne pas ! Fit remarquer le supernovæ en voyant l'adolescent affalé dans son lit.**_

 _ **Dixit celui qui l'avait traîné de force jusque dans sa cabine. Pour ne pas exprimer trop brutalement le fond de sa pensée, il pensait voir eu son lot de courage pour aujourd'hui, Akane se contenta d'hausser les épaules en faisant mine de se concentrer sur ses dessins. Bien trop nerveux, l'adolescent était, en réalité, incapable de se concentrer et encore moins capable de résister à l'envie de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.**_

 _ **Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée ! Akane avait déjà vu Kidd à moitié nu mais là, c'était totalement autre chose ! Peut-être parce que la première fois, il était en pleine crise d'hystérie. Comme la première fois, cette sale tête rousse ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille et était occupé à sécher énergiquement la masse qui lui servait de chevelure. En parlant de ses cheveux, détail curieux, une fois passés à l'eau et plus soutenus par une épaisse paire de lunette, ceux-ci étaient retombés devant les yeux du captain. Le rouge n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi long mais cette question ne le tarauda pas bien longtemps puisque ses yeux furent définitivement attirés par autre chose.**_

 _ **Comment sérieusement détourner le regard de ce corps encore humide et de ces muscles intelligemment dessinés sans non plus entrer dans de l'exubérance. Et puis, cette goutte d'eau...cette fichue goutte d'eau qui semblait le narguer dans un long parcours le long des muscles de Kidd...**_

 _ **Non mais, c'était quoi son problème en ce moment ? Depuis quand regardait-il le corps d'un autre homme avec autant de fascination ? N'importe quoi ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Jusqu'à présent, partis toutes les personnes qu'Akane avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer lors de nombreuses soirées mondaines, personne n'avait jamais attiré son regard. Les hommes et même les femmes, aussi beau, leurs formes aussi alléchantes soient-elles, ne lui avaient inspiré jusqu'ici que de l'indifférence ou du dégoût. Même Lizzie, sa fiancée, ne lui inspirait rien alors que nombres de prétendants se pâmaient devant elle. Et maintenant, Akane devait ressentir de la fascination pour le corps d'une personne qui le débectait jusqu'il y a peu ? C'était gros à avaler d'être attiré par quelqu'un après autant de temps passé avec lui ! Bien que même s'il ne portait généralement qu'un manteau, le rouge n'avait pas tellement eu d'occasion de voir Kidd dans son plus simple appareil. Il devait forcément y avoir un déclencheur.**_

 _ **Dépité, une fois de plus, le rouge se leva, pris des affaires dans le restant non calciné de ses habits avant de se diriger d'un pas précipité vers la salle d'eau. Oui, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le jet d'eau chaude lui permit de détendre ses muscles tendus et apaiser son esprit. A tel point qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir de là mais avait-il le choix ? Le rouge dû donc se contraindre à abréger sa douche. En sortant de là, son regard se posa involontairement sur le reflet de son corps dans le miroir mais détourna automatiquement la tête : il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas voir.**_

 _ **Quand il sortit plus tard de la salle de bain, bien plus calme et détendu qu'avant, Akane vit immédiatement Kidd allongé dans son lit, occupé à feuilleter son carnet... Qu'il ne se gêne pas, hein !**_

 _ **\- Parle-moi d'elle ! Lui ordonna de but en blanc le captain en lui montrant un énième dessin de sa mère.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ? À quoi ça l'avancerait de savoir qui était sa mère ? Curiosité ? Jamais, Kidd n'était pas genre à s'intéresser aux autres ! A moins d'avoir envie de savoir à nouveau quelque chose d'embarrassant sur lui et s'en servir pour lui faire du mal.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Marmonna Akane. Ce n'est pas tellement à mon avantage de te dire des choses sur moi ! Surtout si tu peux t'en servir contre moi !**_

 _ **\- Et si en contrepartie, je te parlais de la mienne.**_

 _ **Akane pu sentir pendant un bref instant, son cœur d'accélérer imperceptiblement rien qu'à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur le supernovæ... Stupide cœur inutile !**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à le savoir ? Ça t'avance à quoi ? Répliqua t'il tout de même.**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, parce que je suis curieux, que tu me fais chier à la dessiner partout et que je cherche un sujet de conversation.**_

 _ **\- Ok ! Finit par soupirer le rouge. Tu commences !**_

 _ **\- Hm... Ma mère était une sorte de droguée qui estimait que sa plus grande erreur était de faire un gosse et qui me l'avait bien montré ! Après, je lui rendais bien en étant insupportable et en faisant exprès de m'attirer des ennuis. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, avec Killer et Heat, on était pas mal connu pour nos frasques !**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me choque même pas ?**_

 _ **\- ... Et la tienne ? Comment peux-tu autant l'aimer avec la famille que tu as.**_

 _ **\- Le mariage de mes parents a été fait sans réel consentement de ma mère. Ses parents avaient l'argent et le pouvoir et mon père avait l'ambition : elle n'a pas eu le choix. Pas un seul instant. Je crois qu'elle aspirait à autre chose ! Elle était, de toute manière, bien trop douce et gentille pour un homme pareil !**_

 _ **\- Pour te faire fuir, j'imagine qu'il devait être atroce !**_

 _ **Akane se contenta à nouveau de hausser les épaules avant de marmonner un froid :**_

 _ **\- On s'y fait ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix mais j'aspirais à autre chose, moi aussi ! Alors, contrairement à elle, j'ai tout fait pour partir !**_

 _ **\- Mais il a fallu que tu tombes sur nous !**_

 _ **\- ... Ouais !**_

 _ **\- Tu as vraiment une mauvaise estime de moi !**_

 _ **Akane savait, ou plutôt avait appris, que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être trop honnête et de dire le fond de notre pensée. Pourtant, cela faisait un moment qu'il sentait que plus il avançait avec cet équipage, plus ça devenait difficile : merci Kidd, son frère et Heat.**_

 _ **\- Comment avoir une bonne estime d'un type qui m'a enfermé ici contre mon gré, qui se fout de moi à longueur de temps et qui a la réputation d'être un enfoiré sanguinaire ? Vraiment, je me demande ! Lança narquoisement le rouge, étant incapable de résister à l'envie de provoquer le captain.**_

 _ **Même si en vrai, il commençait réellement à avoir un semblant d'estime mais ça il était hors de question qu'il le dise.**_

 _ **\- T'es beaucoup plus franc depuis ce fameux... bal. Fit d'un coup remarquer le captain.**_

 _ **\- Je... ne... vois pas de quoi tu... parles !**_

 _ **\- Bien plus sociable aussi ! Tu sembles très bien t'entendre avec Heat.**_

 _ **Akane cru entendre un soupçon de menace dans le ton du supernovæ mais fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.**_

 _ **\- ... Pas spécialement ! Il est normal de bien s'entendre avec l'un de ses tout premier ami !**_

 _ **\- Qui est le premier ?**_

 _ **\- ... Lizzie !**_

 _ **Oui...Kidd se souvenait parfaitement d'elle ! L'horripilante petite princesse qui lui avait cassé les pied la dernière fois ! La fiancée du gamin...**_

 _ **\- C'est vraiment ta fiancée ? Demanda subitement Kidd.**_

 _ **\- ... Oui ! Pourquoi mentirais-je ?**_

 _ **\- Et... Ce que ton frère a dit au...**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai ! Le coupa brutalement l'adolescent. Tout ce qu'il a pu te dire est la stricte vérité !**_

 _ **\- Je vois...**_

 _ **Le captain ait déjà conscience que c'était véridique mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait en avoir la confirmation. Ce qui faisait que la phrase qui lui tournait en tête depuis était vraie aussi : " Quoi qu'on lui fasse, Akane se laisse faire docilement". Il en avait déjà eu largement la preuve mais ça le titillait de tester à nouveau... On pouvait le traiter de connard pour ça, il s'en fichait.**_

 _ **\- … Tu sais… tu devrais peut-être me payer quelque chose pour l'hospitalité dont je fais preuve en t'accueillant dans ma cabine. Souffla malicieusement le supernovæ.**_

 _ **\- N'aurais-tu pas oublié que je suis ici contre mon gré ?**_

 _ **Le captain ignora complètement la pseudo protestation d'Akane et se contenta de le pousser sans aucune délicatesse sur les coussins de son lit avant de se couler avec langueur sur lui. Son torse nu contre celui plus frêle du gamin, ses bras croisés en travers du torse du rouge, tête reposant sur ceux-ci, à quelques centimètres de celle de sa « victime ». Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt ? Voir le gamin ainsi soumis à lui, ses cheveux feus emmêlés et les joues soudainement rouges de gêne… cela avait quelque chose de délicieux à regarder. Si délicieux que son corps s'embrasa instantanément et de dangereuses vagues de chaleurs virent incendier e creux de ses reins. C'était hallucinant de constater que ce foutu gamin pouvait lui faire un tel effet et il serait dommage de ne pas y succomber.**_

 _ **\- Là, c'est le moment où tu es censé te débattre ! Fit remarquer Kidd au bout d'un petit moment tout en caressant délicatement les mèches rouges de l'adolescent.**_

 _ **\- A quoi bon ? Je suis bien trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Répliqua t'il le plus froidement possible.**_

 _ **\- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi…ne serais-je pas…calme ? Ce n'est pas comme si…tu m'attirais…ou quoi que ce soit ! Bégaya faiblement Akane.**_

 _ **Quel petit menteur ! Il espérait vraiment le duper aussi facilement ? Ce n'était pas avec les joues aussi rouges que sa tignasse qu'il réussirait à lui faire croire ça.**_

 _ **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fui lorsque je t'ai embrassé ? Demanda la tête rousse de manière narquoise.**_

 _ **Le rouge ne répondit pas, pour éviter de se trahir. Même si pour le captain, le silence était la meilleure des réponses. Après tout, qui ne dit mot… consent !**_

 _ **\- Ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse un peu ensemble toi et moi ? Souffla fiévreusement Kidd au creux de l'oreille de l'adolescent, le faisant inconsciemment frissonner.**_

 _ **\- …Désespérant… les hommes ne sont rien de plus que des animaux en rut ! Vous ne pensez qu'avec votre entre-jambe, c'est répugnant !**_

 _ **\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Puis, c'est tout bénéfice pour nous deux ! Fais pas ta mijaurée : nous connaissons l'un comme l'autre les plaisirs de la chair ! Plus, tu m'en dois une depuis que tu m'as empêché de baiser la dernière fois !**_

 _ **Le supernovæ vit subitement le gamin se tendre, puis son expression se refermer. Il pouvait d'ailleurs presque sentir la colère émaner de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de mal encore ?**_

 _ **\- Voilà ! C'est bien ce que je disais : les hommes ne sont que des brutes qui ne pensent qu'avec leur entre-jambe ! Ils ne cessent de vanter les mérites du sexe alors qu'à moi, ça ne m'évoques que du dégout !**_

 _ **\- Où veux-tu en venir ?**_

 _ **\- Les gens ont tendance à se méprendre sur mon compte quand ils savent ! J'ai déjà dit ça à Heat mais penses-tu vraiment que toutes les prostituées que t'as pu te taper et qui faisaient semblant de couiner vulgairement chacun de tes assauts aiment vraiment ça ? Demanda hargneusement Akane.**_

 _ **\- Non mais elles n'ont pas tellement le choix !**_

 _ **\- Ah ? Et tu crois que je l'ai eu le choix ? Et que j'ai aimé ça ? Tu ne peux bien sûr pas comprendre ce que ça fait de devoir choisir entre mourir ou bien…ça ! Je ne pouvais que fermer les yeux pendant que de parfaits inconnus abusaient allègrement et violement de mon corps ! Je veux juste oublier ! Seulement oublier et avancer pour pouvoir un jour me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de vomir ! Est-ce trop demander ? Alors, désolé d'avoir été jusqu'ici incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pendant l'acte !**_

 _ **Kidd entendit la voix du gamin se briser à la fin de sa tirade et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça lui fit mal. Akane n'avait jamais ressenti aucun plaisir ? Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Qu'on le traite de connard ou non mais, en quelque sorte, ça lui faisait plaisir de l'apprendre. D'autant plus que voir, pour une fois, le gosse s'énerver ainsi n'avait en rien calmer ses ardeurs, au contraire. Si ce foutu gamin ne savait rien des plaisirs de la chair, eh bien, il allait se faire un plaisir de lui apprendre !**_

 _ **\- Et tu crois que ce serait pareil avec moi ? Demande subitement Kidd. Je veux dire, apprendre que le sexe n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça, pourrait t'aider à passer à autre chose !**_

 _ **\- Tu es vraiment qu'un connard !**_

 _ **\- Je sais !**_

 _ **\- J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une putain !**_

 _ **\- … Tu vaux bien mieux que ça !**_

 _ **Akane ne saurait dire pourquoi mais l'air lui semblait d'un coup plus lourd. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce corps presque pressé contre le sien ou bien ce visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ou même encore à cause du fait que cela faisait un petit moment que Kidd lui parlait sur un ton bien trop suave et chaud à son goût, le tout en ne cessant jamais de lui caresser les cheveux mais le rouge avait d'un coup l'impression de mourir de chaud. Qu'y avait-il de plus perturbant ?**_

 _ **\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux me grimper dessus ! Souffla Akane, la voix peu assurée.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai mais…**_

 _ **\- … Enfoiré !**_

 _ **-Je sais… Fit bien trop doucement le captain d'un timbre qui fit à nouveau frissonner le gamin.**_

 _ **Seigneur, pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans cette situation ? Et surtout, que pouvait-il faire pour s'en sortir ? Cela devrait être interdit d'user d'une voix pareille ! Tout comme il ne devrait pas être chamboulé à ce point-là ! Pourtant, le rouge avait l'horrible sensation qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque tant son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Cette sale tête rousse était définitivement bien trop proche ! Tellement proche qu'il lui suffisait de lever légèrement la tête pour… Non ! Non ! Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il pense à ça.**_

 _ **\- … Dis-toi, et je ne le dirai qu'une fois, que ça me fout la haine que tu aies dû faire ça !**_

 _ **\- Comme si j'allais te croire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucierais ?**_

 _ **\- N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un capitaine de se soucier de son équipage ?**_

 _ **Hein ? Quoi ? Un membre de son équipage ? Le rouge sentit son cœur s'arrêter douloureusement un moment avant qu'il ne se remette à tambouriner de plus belle. Quelle sensation désagréable ! Ce que c'était agaçant d'avoir si peu de contrôle sur son corps. Et cette affreuse envie qui lui tiraillait toujours autant le ventre… Rien que de l'imaginer et de se souvenir de la première fois où il avait senti les lèvres du captain avaient brièvement effleurer les siennes, ses tripes se tordaient délicieusement d'impatience. C'était à rien y comprendre mais s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Akane était doué, c'était de ne jamais laisser parler ses envies.**_

 _ **\- Depuis quand un esclave est-il censé être considéré comme un membre d'équipage ? Grogna le rouge.**_

 _ **\- J'aurais dû plus essayer de te faire sortir de tes gonds auparavant parce que tu es bien plus honnête quand tu te laisses prendre par les émotions ! Tu jures beaucoup, aussi !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Ça te fait tant chier que ça que j'ose soudainement te tenir tête ?**_

 _ **\- Non… je trouve ça foutrement excitant ! Susurra le supernovæ d'une voix bien trop fiévreuse pour Akane.**_

 _ **Encore ! Encore ! Encore cet enivrant frisson qui venait doucement lui caresser l'épine dorsale, toujours accompagné d'une vague de chaleur qui venait lui embraser le corps entier. Akane brulait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il ne le répèterait jamais assez mais, seigneur, que Kidd arrête de lui parler avec une voix si…enivrante, qu'il arrête de le regarder avec tant de convoitise… le rouge n'était pas certain de pouvoir y survivre ! … Chaud ! Il avait tellement chaud ! Non, ce n'était pas encore ça : il brulait ! Il brulait et était incapable de dire si cette sensation était une bonne chose ou non, ce n'était même pas douloureux… c'était juste… inédit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !**_

 _ **\- … La...La…Laquelle ? Hésita le rouge.**_

 _ **\- Est-ce qu'avec moi, ce serait pareil qu'avec tous les autres ? Je sais, je suis un connard !**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que ce serait pareil avec toi !**_

 _ **N'est-ce pas ? Bien évidemment que ce sera comme chaque fois ! Sa soit disant attirance ou bien le feu qui prenait peu à peu place dans son corps, cela ne voulait rien dire ! Il était juste fatigué et n'avait nullement envie d'embrasser cette sale tête rousse qui se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne depuis tout à l'heure. Seigneur, il n'avait qu'à lever la tête ! Il pouvait même sentir le souffle saccadé du captain venir caresser son visage !**_

 _ **\- Je te parie le contraire ! Lui fit bien trop langoureusement le supernovæ.**_

 _ **Quoi ? Hors de question ! Il n'était plus une putain ! Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il parie avec Kidd sur le fait que oui ou non, il serait capable de le faire grimper aux rideaux ! Ce fichu pirate devait bien avoir d'autres manières de satisfaire son ego surdimensionné ! Pourtant, il sentait son corps se tendre et son ventre se serrer d'anticipation et d'envie ! Son corps était un traitre qu'il se fera un plaisir de remettre sur le droit chemin une fois sorti de ce mauvais pas !**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas…**_

 _ **\- Je sais ! Mais, il me semble que je ne t'ai pas demandé de me vendre ton corps ! Juste d'être l'objet d'un petit pari ! Souffla dédaigneusement Kidd.**_

 _ **\- Tu es vraiment…**_

 _ **\- Un connard ? Je sais ! Je ne te faisais qu'une petite proposition ! Après, si tu n'as pas le cran ou si t'as la trouille que j'aie raison, j'y peux rien !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur ! Rien à voir ! Hurla Akane.**_

 _ **\- … Prouve-le !**_

 _ **\- J'y gagnerais quoi au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Hm ? Si effectivement tu as raison, et que j'arrives pas à mes fins, je m'engage à te ficher la paix et te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux ! Je te laisserais même partir si tu veux ! C'est honnête, non ?**_

 _ **\- Et toi, tu y gagnerais quoi ? Mis à part utiliser mon corps comme un objet pour ton plaisir et tenter de gonfler ton orgueil ! Tu vises peut-être à m'humilier ou quelque chose du genre ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien… tu deviens une vraie langue de vipère quand tu es vraiment hors de toi !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Ce n'est plus aussi excitant ?**_

 _ **\- Ça l'est plus qu'avant, crois-moi !**_

 _ **Ça, Akane voulait bien le croire ! Vu la bosse qu'il sentit contre sa jambe…**_

 _ **\- Maintenant… c'est à toi de voir ! Je vais être gentil en te laissant le choix ! Chuchota bien trop suavement la tête rousse.**_

 _ **\- J'espère quand même qu'un animal comme toi est au courant que sans mon consentement, on appelle ça un viol !**_

 _ **\- Je croyais que ta famille adorée t'avais appris à te la fermer… vais-je devoir te dresser à nouveau ?**_

 _ **Quel connard…**_

 _ **\- Ah quel dommage ! Je croyais que t'aimais ça quand je te parlais mal ! Susurra le rouge en guise de réponse.**_

 _ **\- C'est toujours le cas ! J'attends toujours ma réponse !**_

 _ **Une réponse ? Elle était évidente ! Il était impensable qu'il se donne à un connard pareil pour un simple pari ! Qu'importe ses envies ou bien le brasier qui l'enflammait encore et toujours. La chose la plus raisonnable à faire était de refuser ce pari et de se sortir de cette situation insensée. Pourtant, encore et toujours, ce désir persistait et se faisait encore plus fort, alimentant l'incendie et l'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. Ce qui expliquait que son esprit lui hurlait d'accepter et que ça ne coutait rien d'essayer… mis à part sa dignité. Si son esprit commençait à le trahir lui aussi… il était foutu.**_

 _ **Rester raisonnable ! Rester raisonnable !**_

 _ **\- …Ça…marche ! S'entendit-il dire**_

… _**Et merde !**_

* * *

 ** _Pas taper, la suite au prochain chapitre xD_**

 ** _Sinon, concernant la question à laquelle je faisais référence en haut : " Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de caractère de notre petit Akane ?" Je parle là du fait qu'il commence doucement à se rebeller parce que c'était quelque chose que j'avais prévu depuis le départ et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez !_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there !

Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à sortir ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, les idées étaient là mais pour le reste...

Sachez avant toute chose que c'est la première fois que j'ose publier ce genre de scène, scène qui ne me plait pas tant que ça d'ailleurs... Je trouve que j'ai été très maladroite sur ce coup là, surtout avec Akane qui n'a pas été facile à gérer.

Alors voilà, je vous présente ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Si vous avez quelques remarques qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer pour mes prochaines scènes n'hésitez pas, si vous avez un avis, pareil !

Sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà commencé et qui ne devrait pas tarder !

ps : Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit apprécier l'évolution du caractère d'Akane ce qui me fait très plaisir car je n'avais nullement l'attention de le laisser en mode pleurnichard ! J'apprécie aussi votre soutien à tous ! Merci encore de me suivre

Anamiya.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Perdre pied.**

Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! Quelle affreuse sensation que celle de bouillir littéralement de l'intérieur ! Pire que s'il avait été faire un tour dans les tréfonds de l'enfer ! Et s'entendre donner son accord à cette sale tête rousse ne l'aidait pas vraiment à camer son état de fébrilité avancée.

Seigneur, que venait-il de lui prendre en acceptant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Bien sûr, le rouge aurait déjà pu revenir sur sa parole ou bien trouver un moyen ou un autre de se tirer de ce mauvais pas ! Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Akane était comme… hypnotisé. Hypnotisé par le regard cuivré qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Ces prunelles qui étaient entrée en fusion dès qu'il avait donné son consentement…. Ces mêmes orbes qui le regardait avec désir depuis lors. Souvent, le rouge était profondément dégouté par ce genre de regard. Pourtant, étrangement, dans la situation actuelle, ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire : il sentait ces prunelles le capturer lentement pour que jamais il n'ait l'audace de les quitter des yeux.

Cuivre contre jade... C'était une bataille qui semblait s'éterniser pour le rouge. Une bataille qu'il se sentait perdre. L'air dans la pièce lui semblait s'être subitement fait plus lourd ! A tel point qu'Akane se mit à haleter fortement dans l'espoir, à la fois de se rafraichir un peu ainsi que d'essayer de se maitriser. Il fallait absolument qu'il ne se laisse pas emporter par tout a et surtout… par lui.

C'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre ! Il ne ressentirait rien ! Que ce soit Kidd n'y changerait rien ! Akane n'allait certainement pas se laisser submerger par cette sale tête rousse. Pourtant, toutes ses convictions volèrent en éclat au moment même où le supernovæ se pencha légèrement pour venir cueillir ses lèvres.

Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, juste un léger et chaste effleurement. Pourtant, il fit naître en lui une myriade de sensations tellement inédite et grisante pour ce simple baiser qu'Akane se sentit frissonner de la tête au pied. Et le regard brulant que lui avait adressé le captain ensuite n'était pas là pour le rassurer. Regard, promesse d'une suite bien plu sulfureuse : s'il ressentait déjà ça pour si peu, qu'est-ce qu'il resterait de lui ensuite ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui venir alors que Kidd reprenait un brin plus brutalement possession de ses lèvres. Akane en soupira presque de plaisir. Seigneur, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici mais il en avait beaucoup plus envie qu'il ne le pensait. Les lèvres du supernovæ étaient étonnement douces et chaudes et elles butinaient les siennes d'une manière bien trop experte pour son propre bien. Elles le firent délicieusement frémir, en même temps qu'elles atisaient le feu qui ravageait toujours aussi désespérément son corps entier. Puis, alors qu'il se sentait déjà au bord du gouffre, il sentit une langue mutine venir doucement lui torturer la lèvre inférieure. Il la mordilla presque avec déférence du bout des dents, tirant avec un plaisir mal dissimulé dessus, la faisant lentement rougir et par la même occasion affreusement frissonner le rouge qui avait du mal à savoir où donner de la tête.

Jusqu'à ce que cette sale tête rousse en veuille plus, que sa langue se glisse dans sa bouche, l'explore, la caresse avec une délectation qui fit suavement geindre le rouge. Seigneur, était-ce vraiment lui qui venait de gémir ainsi ? Il en serait mort de honte s'il n'était pas lentement en train de se perdre dans ce baiser, le cerveau se déconnectant, de la lave en fusion dans les veines et le bas-ventre s'enflammant avec violence. Jusqu'à ce que Kidd ne lâche enfin ses lèvres et les laisse tous les deux pantelants. C'était… grisant ! Délicieusement inédit et enivrant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça et seigneur, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y gouter encore et encore. Presque comme une drogue, quelque chose d'exaltant qui lui faisait peu à peu perdre la tête mais qu'il savait qu'il se brulerait les ailes s'il avait à nouveau l'audace d'y toucher.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Tout ça était bien trop fort… bien trop intense ! Akane n'était pas censé ressentir ça pour un simple baiser ! Il en avait eu plein d'autre ! Ok, c'était de loin le meilleur de sa vie mais… non ! Le rouge était censé rester de marbre et réussir à prouver à cette sale tête rousse que ce soit avec lui ou n'importe quel autre, il resterait toujours aussi frigide ! Et justement pas s'enflammer et se laisser totalement aller à cause d'un simple foutu baiser.

Il fallait qu'Akane se sorte d'ici ! Il devait se sortir de ce merdier ! Et surtout, qu'il s'éloigne à tout prix de cette sale tête rousse, de sa voix chaude et envoutante et de ses baisers enivrants ! Il ne fallait pas que Kidd le chamboule plus qu'il ne l'état déjà. Le rouge repoussa avec le peu de force qu'il avait un captain qui, heureusement pour lui, était encore légèrement pantelant, pour se ruer de la cabine… qu'Akane avait oublié que Kidd avait fermé.

Merde ! Merde ! Et triple merde ! Il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui une seconde de plus ! Akane sentir son cœur battre avec un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine à cause de la panique qui le gagnait peu à peu mais surtout à cause des sensations nouvelles que Kidd avait malencontreusement fait naitre en lui. En même temps que sa respiration se faisait plus haletante et que le doux incendie qui irradiaient ses veines et son bas-ventre, le faisait avec bien plus de ferveur que précédemment. Rien que le fait de se souvenir de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt suffisait à le rendre fébrile.

Le rouge était plongé loin dans ses tergiversations quand il sentit deux bras puissants se serrer autour de son corps, le coller à un torse chaud et l'assoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du supernovæ dans le lit.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser t'enfuir si facilement ! Lui susurra Kidd au creux de l'oreille.

Seigneur, qu'il arrête de parler avec ce timbre de voix : Akane sentit un lent frisson lui descendre l'épine dorsale alors que cette voix chaude et rocailleuse venait l'envouter sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour y échapper. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Sa panique avait dû lui exacerber le sens parce que rien que son odeur masculine, la sensation de chaleur que son corps pressé contre le sien lui prodiguait, suffisait à lui faire peu à peu perdre pied.

S'échapper ! Il fallait qu'Akane se sorte de là s'il ne voulait pas définitivement perdre toute raison. Pourtant, quand bien même il le désirait, toutes les sensations délicieuses qu'il lui faisait ressentir et qui secouaient son corps l'empêchait de le faire. Ça le faisait chier de l'admettre mais…il avait perdu. De toute manière, il aurait beau se débattre comme un beau diable qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de Kidd… Il n'était plus qu'un pantin dans les mains habiles du supernovæ. Le rouge pouvait aisément deviner le sourire victorieux qui devait fleurir sur les lèvres du captain alors que son corps se faisait coton dans ses bras.

Une douce pluie de baiser vint ravager son cou, soudainement bien sensible, laissant une trainée brulante sur leur passage en même temps que cela le frustrait légèrement. A chaque fois, ces lèvres effleuraient à peine la peau de son cou, laissant à peine le temps à Akane de profiter de ce doux contact. Le rouge grogna un peu, se tortillant légèrement sur le corps chaud de Kidd, ce qui fit doucement ricaner cette sale tête rousse de sa voix chaude dans le creux de l'oreille de son gamin, le faisant frémir de la tête au pied. Seigneur, qu'il devenait bien sensible, installé à califourchon sur ce corps qui lui paraissait bien désirable, à présent. Ses prunelles jades se plongèrent d'elles-mêmes dans celles cuivrés du captain, se faisant à nouveau aspirées par le magnétisme de celles-ci.

Sous le charme des prunelles de Kidd, Akane attrapa sa tête, plongeant par la même occasion ses doigts dans ses cheveux carmins et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Inconsciemment, son corps épousa par la même occasion celui du captain avec une violence qui le surpris brièvement. Seigneur, il crevait d'envie de se noyer avec plus de vigueur contre la chaleur de ce corps, s'enivrer de son odeur jusqu'à l'ivresse, goûter encore et encore à ses baisers… Voilà qu'il perdait les pédales !

Le rouge sentit avec mécontentement les lèvres de Kidd quitter sa bouche et il allait pester mais la langue du captain se mit à nouveau à jouer dans son cou et sa protestation mourut dans un gémissement incompréhensible. Une main bien baladeuse vint doucement palper la pulpe de ses cuisses vêtues que d'un simple boxer pour ensuite remonter avec langueur les flancs de l'adolescent, laissant une trainée brulante de frissons sur son passage. Une douce morsure sur son cou lui fit vivement fermer les yeux alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière, laissant son cou pâle se faire dévorer du bout des dents et tentant désespérément d'étouffer les quelques gémissements qui naissaient au bord de ses lèvres.

Ses reins se mirent à se mouvoir presque contre son gré autant parce qu'il tentait vainement d'échapper aux mains baladeuse qui caressaient avec bien trop de ferveur son corps que pour essayer d'évacuer la pression que se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable dans son bas-ventre. Faisant par la même occasion se rencontrer leurs membres tendus de désir sous leur boxer. Le rouge se mordilla violement la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'atténuer le long gémissement qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres face à l'immense vague de chaleur qui était venue le submerger. Suivie par tant d'autre lorsque Kidd l'attrapa rudement par les hanche pour plaquer le rouge plus fermement contre son bassin et que lui-même le mouvait inconsciemment pour retrouver cette vague de plaisir qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il n'était plus que gémissements alors que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient de plus en plus et que leurs bouches se mêlaient, leurs langues se retrouvant enfin. Les bras autour du cou, les mains fermement accrochées à la tignasse rougeoyante, l'adolescent n'était plus capable de faire rien d'autre que d'aller frénétiquement d'avant en arrière sur le bassin du supernovæ : jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin irrépressible de se fondre dans quelqu'un d'autre, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de se libérer de cette chaleur, de cette tension qu'il n'avait jamais vécue jusqu'à maintenant. Le plaisir qui secoua brusquement son corps le fit légèrement se tendre vers l'arrière alors qu'il était secoué par le tout premier orgasme de sa vie. Le gémissement qu'il poussa à ce moment-là mourut alors qu'il dégringolait sans en savoir la raison, les fesses les premières vers le sol. Putain, il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable de toute sa vie…


	13. Note de l'auteur

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

 _ **je sais que cela va faire quelques mois que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour ma fiction "Quand la chance s'en mêle" et je m'en excuse. Je veux toutefois rassurer les personnes qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir arriver la suite, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour la finir.**_

 _ **En réalité, je suis rentrée à l'université en octobre et depuis, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et je n'ai absolument pas le temps et pas encore l'organisation nécessaire pour entrecaler mes divers projets d'écriture et mes études ! Néanmoins, ça m'énerve de ne plus avancer sur cette fiction et encore plus sur mon roman. Donc je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre chaque mois. Mes examens arrivant, je ne pourrais peut-être pas remplir cette promesse immédiatement mais si ce n'est pas tout de suite, ce sera plus tard. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 13, sur lequel je suis depuis longtemps devrait être terminé bientôt !**_

 _ **PS : preuve que je n'abandonne pas, j'ai quelques Bonus pour cette fiction et deux autres fanfictions au programmes. Une autre sur Akane et Kidd ( je les aimes trop désolée) et une Harry Potter !**_

 _ **Bref, merci à vous de me suivre et je vous tiens au courant pour la suite des opérations, attendez vous toutefois à voir le chapitre 13 arriver d'ici peu !**_

 _ **Bien à vous,**_

 _ **Anamiya.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **Je vous l'avais promis sous peu et le voilà : un chapitre 13 tout chaud :)**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le 14 mais je vais bien bosser dessus pour que vous l'ayez d'ici au moins un mois !**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent avec cette histoire et ceux qui me suivent dès le début.**_

 _ **Je pense surtout à Lerugamine, YELLO'S ( trafalgar_mon_amour), nikkouyoku et bien d'autres...**_

 _ **Je suis aussi heureuse que le lime du dernier chapitre ait plu, comme c'était une première j'avais un peu peur**_

 _ **Et enfin, comme je l'ai dit dans la petite note mais je réinsisterait bien sur ce point comme j'ai eu quelques reviews de personnes effrayées que j'arrête cette fiction : JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS ! :)**_

 _ **Sur ce, après tout ce bla bla : je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Anamiya**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : " Les hommes sont tous les mêmes"_**

Il allait tous les tuer en les faisant bien souffrir, les voir hurler de douleur comme ça il d'assurerait que leurs réincarnations n'auraient même pas l'audace de se moquer de lui. Décidément, cette sale tête rousse le forçait à ressortir le pire de lui-même. Dire que quelques mois plus tôt, Akane n'aurait jamais imaginé vouloir faire tant de mal à autrui, lui qui pourtant, de base, n'était rien de plus qu'un froussard incapable d'exprimer correctement sa colère et ses désirs. Enfin, il y avait bien quelques fois où justement il s'était montré particulièrement violent, mais considérons que ce sujet était tabou. Voilà pourquoi il en venait à la conclusion que Kidd le poussait inconsciemment à sortir la pire face de lui-même. Tout ça parce que le jour où il avait eu la grande idée de vouloir s'abriter dans un bateau, le rouge avait eu la guigne de tomber sur le navire de cet enfoiré sanguinaire. Connard aux baisers divins, aux mains expertes et à la voix enivrante... Ne pense plus à ça Akane !

Voilà qu'il entendait à nouveau des rires et des doigts se tendaient vers lui. C'est ça ! Qu'ils se doutent tous de lui ! Il avait lamentablement perdu son pari, il le savait ! Un jour, il leur fera payer à tous cet affront ! D'autant plus que le rouge n'était pas d'excellente humeur.

L'adolescent grogna un peu en regardant les importuns d'un air sévère... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage apparaisse subitement au-dessus de leur tête et les trempe... justice était faite.

\- Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais ! lui fit une voix posée dans son dos.

Le rouge se retourna vivement pour croiser les yeux de Heat qui le regardaient avec un sourire mutin. C'est que lui aussi se foutait de lui. Akane grogna de nouveau et se détourna de son ami en tapant les pieds au sol, boudeur.

–Aller, râle pas ! Admets quand même que la situation est particulièrement amusante !

– Je ne vois pas en quoi rugit l'adolescent.

–Akane... Tu as été retrouvé pas plus tard qu'hier, les fesses à terre, l'air hagard, ton boxer trempé de sa propre semence et le Captain dans un état similaire !

– La ferme !

Le rouge n'avait absolument pas envie qu'on lui rappelle la position dans laquelle il se trouvait la veille. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

Apparemment, hier, à cause de son pouvoir, encore inconnu, il aurait réussi à détruire le lit de Kidd au moment où il... enfin vous voyez quoi. Du coup, il était tombé des genoux du Captain et le bruit avait rameuté tout l'équipage qui l'avait trouvé dans cette position plus qu'humiliante. D'où les railleries d'aujourd'hui.

– Akane, franchement, calme-toi ! Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde !

– Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tous se fichent de moi ?

– Ils ne se moquent pas de toi, ils s'amusent de la situation ! Tempera Heat.

– Quelle est la différence ?

Heat soupira vivement, semblant se rendre compte que dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait le rouge, cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

– Pense ce que tu veux ! conclut le zombie.

…

De l'autre bout du pont, une tête rousse observait le gamin bouder. En ce moment, le Captain était partagé entre deux sentiments opposés : dans un premier temps, la fierté et le plaisir malsain de le voir, lui habituellement si imperturbable, sortir de ses gonds par sa faute. Et dans un second temps, le plus troublant des deux, la colère. Même s'il n'avait aucun mal à s'expliquer cette seconde émotion, ça l'agaçait. Le savoir si proche de son homme de main l'énervait. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre que ce gosse lui appartenait surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ?

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour s'y replonger avec délectation. Il le revoyait avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague l'air totalement désirable. Il se souvenait encore de la cambrure de ses reins, de la douceur de sa peau, la pulpe de ses cuisses, ses fesses rebondies, la saveur de ses lèvres… Seigneur, voilà qu'il venait de s'exciter tout seul. Néanmoins, le Captain avait gagné son pari, maintenant, il n'avait pas encore réclamé son dû ni même évoqué ce qu'il y gagnait, mais exiger ce qu'il voulait du gamin était raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Kidd y avait gouté, il s'en était délecté, mais cela avait un gout de trop peu ! Il l'aurait, il le posséderait entièrement ! Peu importe le temps que cela allait lui prendre, il en faisait le serment : le gamin sera sien.

…

En ayant assez des ricanements et des regards insistants des membres de l'équipage, Akane s'était réfugié dans la cabine de Heat avec ce dernier. Bien que son ami semblait ne pas avoir fini de se moquer allégrement de lui. Le rouge commençait vivement à espérer qu'ils arrivent à une île quelconque pour que les hommes aient d'autres distractions que sa personne.

\- Arrête de rire ! grogna Akane à son ami.

\- Tu es décidément un rabat-joie !

\- Rien à faire !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne se moquait pas de toi, ils manquent juste d'occupation et sont juste heureux d'avoir de l'agitation sur le bateau !

\- Tu m'en vois heureux !

\- Puis… sont aussi heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un intéresser autant notre Captain. Ajouta le zombie avec un sourire bien trop grand pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais rien !

\- … Heat… Grogna à nouveau le rouge.

\- … Disons que le reste de l'équipage t'a trouvé un surnom sympa… après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…

\- C'est ?

\- La petite femme du capitaine…

\- Quoi ?

\- … La petite femme du capitaine. Répète doucement son ami, de peur de le mettre en colère.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Akane grogna une troisième fois, essayant de se maitriser comme il put, mais n'y parvint pas. Il avait supporté comme il le pouvait les moqueries toute la journée, ça couplée au regard insistant de cette sale tête rousse sur lui et maintenant ça ! C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il sentait rapidement la colère monter en lui, serrant vivement les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte son ami fut violemment projeté contre la paroi dure du mur de sa cabine.

Heat se cogna vivement la tête, mais se releva vivement en constatant que le rouge semblait ne pas avoir décoléré et être entouré d'un cocon de vent. Aussitôt, il paniqua : il avait eu l'occasion de voir le pouvoir d'Akane à l'action et il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être l'une de ses nombreuses pauvres victimes quand bien même l'adolescent n'y pouvait rien. Doucement, la tête lui tournant à cause du choc, il s'approcha doucement de son ami pour tenter de le raisonner.

\- Akane ! Calme-toi ! hurla-t-il, paniqué.

Le rouge ne sembla pas l'entendre, toujours perdu dans sa rage flamboyante et incontrôlable. Heat s'approcha d'autant plus, bravant le vent pour le saisir des épaules du jeune homme, la bourrasque le blessant sans qu'il y porte la moindre attention.

\- Akane ! cria-t-il de nouveau ! Calme-toi, bordel ! Tu dois à tout pris contrôler de tes émotions.

Il secoua vivement l'adolescent qui parut un instant reprendre pied sur terre et prendre conscience de la présence de son ami, mais le vent ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec violence !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je contrôler mes émotions

\- Akane… Ton frère… non, je ne peux pas te le dire… marmonna le zombie

\- Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que Yuu vous a encore dit à mon sujet ?

\- Les Captain nous a interdit de te le dire !

\- Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Heat fut à nouveau projeté vers le mur avec violence à cause de la force du vent. Akane s'approcha avec fureur de lui. Et l'empoigna avec force et violence pour le forcer à parler. Le zombie était tétanisé de peur : cet Akane-là, il ne le connaissait pas ! Son ami était souvent doux, curieux et malgré un côté amorphe et un peu excessif par moment, mais Heat savait qu'il avait un bon fond. Mais l'Akane qui lui faisait face n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça : son visage était crispé, le vent avait rendu ses cheveux fous et emmêlés et ses yeux habituellement si beaux, si vert avaient maintenant une lueur sanguine, totalement folle. Et sur le moment, l'homme eut peur du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais te le dire ! S'empressa de promettre Heat avec frayeur.

\- Vas-y !

\- Ton frère nous a dit que ton pouvoir était lié à tes émotions et que contrôler tes émotions serait contrôler ton pouvoir !

\- Vraiment ? Je vois parfaitement pourquoi cet enfoiré vous a interdit de me le dire ! Pour pouvoir me manipuler, comme tout le monde.

Le visage d'Akane se ferma, sa colère ne se faisant pas moins violente, mais bien plus froide. En lui se mêlaient fureur et déception. Yuuto avait raison, peu importe où il se trouvait, tout le monde cherchait à se servir de lui. Et maintenant en plus d'un esclave, d'un bouffon, cet enfoiré de tête rousse s'était trouvé une pute. Quel crétin il était d'avoir accepté ce satané pari : l'adolescent s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Peu importe combien on se servait de lui, on le menait en bateau, il se faisait toujours avoir.

Le vent se calma, au plus grand soulagement de Heat, mais le visage vide d'Akane ne l'aidait néanmoins pas à se détendre. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir caché ça jusqu'ici, mais il ne pouvait toutefois pas désobéir à son Captain et surtout à l'un de ses amis d'enfance.

\- Akane ! Appela l'homme d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

\- Tais-toi ! Heat, juste, tais-toi !

Alors, il se tut, ne sachant que faire pour arranger le guêpier dans lequel il était plongé. Il vit son ami le regarder froidement, le faisant frissonner avant que celui-ci tourne les talons et se rue hors de la cabine sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Akane arpentait rageusement les couloirs du navire, sa rage le dirigeant bien malgré lui, vers la cabine de cet enfoiré de Captain. Il entra avec violence dans celle-ci faisant sursauter vivement l'occupant assis à son bureau qui sourit narquoisement en voyant qui venait de débarquer.

\- Je t'avais manqué ! susurra-t-il, narquois.

\- La ferme !

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta verve ! Tu sais pourtant à quel point ça m'excite !

\- De quel droit ? demanda rageusement le rouge, ignorant la repartie de cette sale tête rousse.

\- De quel droit quoi ?

\- De quel droit as-tu pu me cacher ce que mon connard de frangin t'avait confié au sujet de mes pouvoirs ?

\- Heat, t'as tout avoué ?

\- Que veux-tu de moi ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi putain ? J'en ai marre qu'on me manipule ! J'en ai marre qu'on me croit trop idiot pour remarquer qu'on me mène par le bout du nez ! Les hommes sont tous les mêmes à tous vouloir des morceaux de moi sans jamais rien me laisser, m'émiettant morceau par morceau pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de ma pauvre carcasse !

\- Loin de moi, l'intention de te manipuler gamin !

\- C'est cela ! ricana Akane avec ironie.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je ne supporte ni le mensonge ni l'hypocrisie !

\- Et tu faisais quoi en me cachant volontairement tout ceci ?

\- J'évitais une crise comme celle que tu es en train de me faire ? Grogna le Captain. Quel intérêt d'avoir cette information si on ne sait même pas quel fruit tu as avalé !

\- Pour éviter que je ne tue des gens ou provoque des catastrophes par exemple ?

\- T'as un bracelet pour ça !

\- Qui a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines, ce que ton cerveau de dégénéré semble avoir oublié !

Akane entendit avec satisfaction cette sale tête rousse claquer sa langue contre son palet, signe d'agacement. Et à ce moment-là, rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au rouge : il ne supportait plus l'air condescendant ce cet homme alors le voir sortir de ses gonds, par sa faute, lui faisait ressentir un plaisir quasi malsain. Il vit Kidd se lever brusquement de son bureau, un air fermé sur son visage, puis s'approcher bien trop lentement de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Akane ne savait plus si c'était une bonne chose de l'avoir mis en boule, cette sale tête rousse semblait bien plus imposante une fois devant lui. Avec une tête en plus que lui, le Captain le dominait de toute sa hauteur et lui semblait bien frêle et minuscule face à lui néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait se laisser embobiner par cet enfoiré.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que je préférais te voir me répondre plutôt qu'être amorphe comme tu l'étais… commença doucereusement le Captain en prenant son visage en coupe. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te laisser allégrement me manquer de respect gamin. Si ça persiste, je vais devoir sévir.

\- Sévir ? Tu espères me faire peur là ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu es sur mon navire et à mon service !

\- Entre le fait que ma verve t'excite et que tu prennes ça pour de l'insubordination, faudrait choisir ! soupira de lassitude le jeune homme. Franchement, je sais plus à la longue, que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Que veux-je de toi ? Beaucoup de choses ! susurra langoureusement Kidd à l'oreille du gamin, le faisant doucement frissonner.

Doucement, dans une caresse presque aérienne, le roux passa sa main chaude sur sa joue jusque ses cheveux où il s'attarda. Akane soupira de contentement, heureux de retrouver l'espace d'un instant la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie la veille. Il se perdu un instant avec volupté dans cette douce caresse. Le silence se fit dans la pièce pour ne laisser que le faible bruit de leurs respirations et le temps sembla s'étirer. Avec autant de douceur que précédemment, le Captain reposa sa large main sur sa joue pâle et tira légèrement pour approcher son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent l'espace d'une seconde, mais bien vite une paire de lèvres chaudes et mutines virent doucement butiner les siennes.

Seigneur, cela ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures, mais c'était hallucinant comme ces baisers lui avaient manqué. Ces lèvres douces, chaudes, exigeantes qui le soumettait allégrement et lentement perdre la tête. Kidd l'enserrait contre son torse de ses bras puissants et Akane se dit à un moment qu'il n'avait rien connu d'aussi rassurant et pria pour que cela dure éternellement.

L'univers ne sembla pas avoir entendu ses prières alors que les mains du Captain s'aventurèrent, sous sa chemise, dans son dos. Le rouge se crispa et essaya de le repousser suite à ce contact. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche, pas là, ni autre part d'ailleurs. Il fallait que cette folie s'arrête ! Que cette sale tête rousse arrête d'étendre son pouvoir et influence sur lui parce que si jamais il en devenait accro à ses baisers, le rouge ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Akane se débattait comme un beau diable, tentant désespérément de se dégager de la forte poigne de l'homme en face de lui, en priant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la raison de sa panique. Une fois de plus, l'univers ne sembla pas avoir entendu ses prières alors que le Captain le maitrisa avec beaucoup de facilité en lui empoignant les poignets d'une seule de ses larges mains et souleva sans ménagement son T-shirt de l'autre. Le jeune homme ferma fermement les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la tête de Kidd alors qu'il aurait remarqué ce que lui cachait sous le bout de tissu.

Il n'entendit qu'un hoquet de stupeur quelques secondes plus tard, c'est ainsi que Kidd avait vu la raison qui le poussait à ne plus vouloir se regarder dans un miroir. Ces horribles marques, ces cicatrices qui souillaient son corps. Et malheureusement pour lui, elles étaient nombreuses que ce soient les entailles et coupures qui barraient ses flancs et une majeure partie de son dos où les brulures sur son bas-ventre et il n'osait mentionner les autres.

Le silence de la pièce se faisait de plus en plus pesant : Akane était toujours dans la prise du plus vieux, les yeux fermement fermés ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Quant à Kidd, il ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Quand soudainement le rouge sentit un large doigt inquisiteur doucement retracer une large balafre passant de son bas du dos à l'ainé. Aussitôt il frissonna et tenta désespérément de se défaire du toucher. S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr de ne pas avoir besoin à ce moment-là, c'était bien de douceur, il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal ainsi.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu t'es fait tout ça ! souffla Kidd d'une voix tellement basse qu'Akane crut ne pas l'entendre.

\- Faut pas être idiot pour comprendre !

\- Je te vengerai !

La seule réponse qui Kidd obtint fut un ricanement sinistre et presque fou. Akane, ses frêles bras passés autour de lui-même pour se protéger de l'on ne savait quoi, hurlait littéralement d'un rire froid et sec. Cela dura un petit moment avant que son hilarité ne se calme légèrement et qu'il réplique assez acerbement :

\- Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ils veulent tous quelque chose de moi ! Ils m'émiettent morceau par morceau, miette par miette sans penser à ce qu'il me reste quelque chose pour protéger ma faible raison. Après, il ne faudra pas s'étonner qu'un jour, je sombre dans la folie !

Cela laissa Kidd pantois et la seule chose qu'il perçut à la suite de ce discours enflammé fut le bruit d'une porte que l'on claquait violemment.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **Deux chapitres en deux jours, c'est un miracle ! Et je dois dire que j'ai été inspirée :)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme je l'ai fait d'une traite**_

 _ **Comme toujours je ne sais pas quand arrivera le suivant**_

 _ **PS: réponse aux reviews d'hier à la fin du chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Anamiya.**_

* * *

 _**Chapitre 14 : Tensions**_

Voilà des jours et des jours que le Captain était de mauvaise humeur. Il pestait, grognait et était sans cesse à fleur de peau. Kidd était globalement un excellent capitaine qui traitait bien son équipage mais s'il y avait bien une chose que tous ses hommes savaient, c'était bien d'éviter de se faire remarquer sous peine de le payer très cher. La raison de cette colère ? Elle n'était pas loin, accoudée au bastingage, les yeux fermement rivés vers l'océan depuis des jours et des jours. Akane ne parlait plus à personne, il ne faisait plus rien mis à part rester là, le regard vers l'eau.

Personne, mis à part peut-être Heat qui savait toujours tout, ne savait ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux mais la situation actuelle énervait beaucoup de monde. Même si certain avaient un avis mitigé. Killer restait campé sur sa position de : « le cul dans un équipage n'amène que des emmerdes » et d'autres content que leur captain ait enfin trouver quelqu'un qui ait l'air de lui plaire mais moins à l'idée qu'il passe ses nerfs sur le reste de l'équipage. Le plus partagé restait Heat qui se retrouvait entre son ami qui refusait de le voir et de lui parler et son capitaine et ami d'enfance qui était affecté par les états d'âme du gamin.

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle tous étaient sur la même longueur d'onde : Kidd n'avait pas des goûts de chiotte. Cette constatation les avait tous frappé en même temps alors qu'une énième journée de tension avait fait rage sur le bateau. Peut-être était-ce l'air mélancolique que ce gamin arborait en permanence sur le visage en permanence qui les avait subitement séduits ou bien le contraste entre le gosse qu'il avaient rencontré il y a quelques mois et le jeune homme qui leur faisait face aujourd'hui les avaient simplement frappés. Mais savoir d'où cet état de conscience ne changeait en rien le fait que ce jeune homme avait un charme indéniable. Nonchalamment accoudé au bastingage, des cheveux, agressé par le vent, légèrement plus longs qu'il y a quelques mois lâchement attachés pour ne pas le gêner, un teint de porcelaine, des lèvres légèrement rosées, de grands yeux jades voilés de tristesse… c'était une beauté discrète et non conventionnelle mais une sacrée beauté quand même.

Une petite partie de l'équipage n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher de lorgner sur le rouge, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la fureur d'une certaine tête rousse assez possessive. Kidd ne savait même pas combien de temps il allait réussir à supporter cette situation intenable. Cette tension était insoutenable et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de se retenir de secouer cette saloperie de gosse comme un prunier pour qu'il arrête de déprimer. Pourtant, à chaque fois que cette pensée hautement tentante effleurait à peine la barrière de son esprit, une autre phrase prenait insidieusement sa place et lui glaçait à chaque coup le sang : « Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ils veulent tous quelque chose de moi ! Ils m'émiettent morceau par morceau, miette par miette sans penser à ce qu'il me reste quelque chose pour protéger ma faible raison. Après, il ne faudra pas s'étonner qu'un jour, je sombre dans la folie ! ». Cette phrase, Akane avait semblé la dire avec tellement de résignation qu'une fois parti, Kidd était resté un moment pétrifié, seul dans sa cabine avec ces mots lui tournant inlassablement dans la tête. Et, même maintenant, ils ne le quittaient pas bien longtemps.

Le Captain avait beau se retourner la tête dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce gosse. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus il devenait un mystère ! Bon pour son passé, même s'il restait assez de zones d'ombres, Kidd n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas en avoir saisi la teneur. Une fois de plus, c'était ses réactions exagérées qu'il ne saisissait pas. En l'espace de quelques mois, le roux était certain de l'avoir vu passer par tous les états et pas des plus joyeux. Jamais il n'avait vu ça avec qui que ce soit ! Mais le plus effrayant restait les paroles du frère du gamin : son pouvoir était guidé par les émotions et s'il continuait ainsi à passer d'une humeur violente à une autre, sans bracelet, Kidd ne donnait pas cher de son bateau. Enfin dans le cas où la situation empirerait. Ce gamin allait le rendre fou, il le savait depuis le début.

\- Capitaine ! Hurla un homme de l'autre bout du bateau, le sortant de ses songes. On est abordé !

\- Pirates ? Marines ?

\- Non ! Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un bateau de plaisance !

Un bateau de plaisance ? Combien on pouvait parier que c'était une fois de plus pour récupérer ce fichu gamin ! Il allait leur livrer, ça lui ferait des jambes à ce gamin capricieux tiens ! Justement le voilà qu'il quittait le bastingage pour rejoindre les cabines non sans lancer à Kidd un regard lassé qui voulait clairement dire : « Faite ce que vous voulez de ce bateau mais hors de question que j'assiste à ça ! ». Sale gosse !

Il soupira et alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipage près de la proue, laissant ce casse pied derrière lui. La foule se sépara à son passage pour le laisser face à un petit jeune homme de probablement quatorze, quinze ans aux court cheveux noir ébouriffés et de grands yeux jades. En en ayant croisé un autre, pas difficile de comprendre que cet adolescent devait être le petit frère d'Akane. Le sourire bien trop grand que ce gosse arborait indiquait déjà à Kidd qu'il allait sacrement lui taper sur le système.

\- Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes le capitaine de ce navire ? Lui demanda poliment le garçon. Vous pouvez dire à ces brutes que je ne vous veux aucun mal ?

\- Tu veux quoi alors ? Grogna le Captain en réponse.

\- Juste parler à mon frère ! Rien de plus !

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- C'est important ! Vous les pirates n'êtes pas assez monstrueux pour ne pas laisser un adolescent voir son grand frère après de nombreux mois ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Vu les échos que j'ai eu de votre famille ! On se demande bien qui sont les monstres ici ! Répliqua assez sèchement Kidd.

L'adolescent le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à souffler longuement et frotter sa nuque nerveusement puis il ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche, l'air de chercher une réponse, avant de se lancer d'une voix dure et sérieuse:

\- Ecoutez ! Je veux régler ça pacifiquement avec vous : je suis contre la violence ! Et jamais je ne pourrais assez m'excuser auprès d'Aka pour ma propre impuissance. Mais s'ils m'ont envoyé en première ligne c'est bien parce que je les ai suppliés de ne me laisser y aller. Je veux à tout prix essayer de rendre ça le moins difficile pour mon frère alors, s'il vous plait, juste cinq minute, laissez-moi lui parler avant qu'eux n'arrivent. Ils ne sont pas patients.

Kidd observa le visage grave de l'adolescent pendant plusieurs secondes, pesant le pour et le contre avant de soupirer face à la détermination sans failles de celui qui lui faisait face et de se résigner. Ce gosse n'était pas mauvais !

\- Heat ! Va me chercher le gamin et ramène-le-moi immédiatement ici ! Ordonna le Captain. Je sais qu'il loge dans ta cabine !

\- Tout de suite Capitaine !

Et le zombie partit immédiatement alors que le roux reportait toute son attention sur l'adolescent qui se tortillait nerveusement devant lui.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Murmura doucement celui-ci

\- Ne fais juste pas de coups fourrés !

\- Jamais je ne me le permettrais !

Ils attendirent encore une ou deux minutes avant que des cris de protestation ne se firent lourdement entendre sur tout le bateau et que deux personnes furent en vue. Akane criait, hurlait et se débattait alors que Heat tentais désespérément de l'amener jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'il aperçut son jeune frère, au bout du bateau, il se figea aussitôt. Kidd le vit blanchir d'un coup et déglutir plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne le regarde avec un regard tellement noir que s'il pouvait tuer, le roux serait mort sur le coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

Le rouge s'approcha d'un pas rageur de lui et lui mit une gifle magistrale sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Kidd en resta un moment abasourdi jusqu'à ce qu'Akane ne tente de lui en mettre une deuxième et qu'il ne l'arrête d'une main. Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là et en constatant que ses mains étaient bloquées, il tenta d'attaquer avec les pieds. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Kidd avait encore fait pour mériter autant de violence ?

\- Toi ! Lui hurla le rouge, hors de lui. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire une chose pareille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- S'il est là ! Continua de hurler le jeune homme en pointant son jeune frère. Et que tu as envoyé Heat me chercher de toutes urgence, c'est surement que tu veux me renvoyer chez eux !

\- Quoi ? Merde mais…

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité alors tu me jettes ! Eclata-t-il d'un coup en sanglot.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait tout à coup ? Et c'était quoi cette idée qu'il allait le livrer à sa famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer encore ? Kidd n'était plus certain de suivre le déroulement des évènements. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce gosse ! Et à côté de ça, son équipage et le petit frère du gamin les regardaient avec un grand sourire qui voulait en dire long… Ça allait encore jaser… Maintenant : comment calmer cette boule de nerf qui semblait vouloir l'étriper sur place ?

Le Captain empoigna vivement le jeune homme qui ne fit que se débattre violement en hurlant pour tenter de se dégager : quelle plaie. Sans compter que le rouge, semblant être pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, ne cessait de murmurer des absurdités telles que : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'abandonnes ?, « Comment-ai-je pu croire en toi » et même des « Ne me renvoies pas chez eux ». Au bout d'un long et terrible moment, qui pourtant n'avait duré que quelques secondes, de cris, de coups et de jérémiades, le Captain décida d'utiliser le moyen le plus radical pour le faire taire : il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Akane. Le gosse se calma aussitôt et le silence fut enfin. Soulagement ! Moins avec les sifflements aguicheurs qu'il entendait tout autour de lui : ça allait vraiment jaser.

Une fois certain que le rouge était calme et réceptif, quoiqu'un peu dans la lune, le Captain s'éloigna de lui et pris ses joues en coupe pour être certain d'avoir son regard plongé dans les yeux verts du gamin.

\- Tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et ne plus pêter un câble pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est super chiant. Premièrement, même si je peux être connard parfois, ça fait un moment que j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de me servir de toi de quelque manière que soit, du moins sans ton consentement… Ricana t'il doucement. Deuxièmement, si j'ai demandé de venir, c'est que ton frère, ici présent, a demandé expressément à te parler ! Est-ce clair ?

\- … Clair !

\- Quant à vous ! grogna le Captain au reste de l'équipage qui riaient bien trop fort de la situation à son goût. Si j'entends une fois parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous étripe.

Il soupira vivement pour la énième fois de cette journée pourrie avant de porter son regard vers les deux frères qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Restait à savoir qui allait débuter les hostilités.

\- Que veux-tu Kaoru ? Demanda un peu abruptement Akane.

\- Avant toute chose : je devrais te rendre ceci ! Répondit calmement le plus jeune en lui tendant un bracelet en granite marin qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Mon bracelet mais…

\- Yuuto a jugé drôle de te le voler discrètement quand vous vous êtes rencontré au bal ! Selon lui, ça pouvait être marrant de voir au bout de combien de temps ces pirates allaient devenir fou sans ton bracelet pour réguler le flux de tes émotions. De ce que j'ai vu, cela ne te réussit pas ! Néanmoins, je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus sur ton fruit, désolé.

Tout s'expliquait : sa réaction à l'instant, ses sautes d'humeurs. Néanmoins, cela voulait aussi dire que le fruit du gamin influait sur ses émotions autant qu'elles influençaient son pouvoir et ça, c'était un peu plus problématique et voire impossible. Le mystère s'épaississait.

\- Tu es venu pour me ramener ? Demanda tout de même sèchement Akane, une fois le bracelet ayant retrouvé place à son poignet.

\- Non ! Pourtant c'est bien pour ça que Kuu et Yuu m'ont envoyé à la base ! Mais je serais incapable de te faire ça !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aka ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu que le regard vide et morne ! Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi vivant qu'aujourd'hui ! Quand bien même je le voulais, je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour toi et aujourd'hui encore, je suis bien impuissant. La seule chose que je peux faire malheureusement, c'est te mettre en garde ! soupira le plus jeune.

\- Me mettre ne garde contre quoi ?

\- Kuu et Yuuto ! Mais surtout Kuu, Yuu ne fais que s'amuser. Kuu t'en veux encore pour Naoya…

Kidd vit le gamin se figer, se tendre et se mettre à trembler à l'entende de ce mot. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ce Kuu et ce Naoya mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- D'autant plus que te ramener pour le bien du « plan » lui permettrait de se mettre dans les petits papiers de père. Poursuivit calmement Kaoru. Ce serait donc d'une pierre deux coup pour lui. D'autant plus que tu sais comment il est : il ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses moyens encore plus si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Moi-même je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre lui mais s'il te plait Akane, quoi qu'il puisse te faire ou tenter, ne le laisse pas t'avoir ! Ne le laisse pas te tuer à nouveau ! Garde ta liberté !

\- Kaoru…je

\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! Le coupa aussitôt le plus jeune. Ils sont tous les deux dans le navire et tu sais comme moi comment ils sont. Ils ne devraient plus tarder alors s'il te plait, suis mon conseil ! Ne le laisse pas gagner !

Cela glaça littéralement le sang de Kidd. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi retournait l'entièreté de ce bref échange mais au moins il savait que les problèmes arrivaient. De gros problèmes ! Inconsciemment, son regard cuivré se porta sur le bateau de plaisance, non loin de là pour y croiser des yeux bruns froid et moqueurs. Un homme grand et fin s'y tenait sur le bastingage, de long cheveux lisse acajou et un sourire bien trop cruel au lèvres. Si le gars qu'ils avaient rencontré au bal s'appelait Yuuto, comme Akane lui avait dit, alors cet enfoiré devait être Kuu. La source de leur problème actuel…

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Kupicar : Merci de me suivre depuis le début :) Je t'ai manqué ? Merci ! Et désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps mais je suis de retour !**_

 _ **YELLO'S : Et oui, je suis de retour et bien déterminée à le rester :) Tu as aimé la réaction d'Akane à la fin ? Quand il prononce sa phrase à la fin et claque la porte ? Si c'est ça, OUI je suis trop fière de mon bébé et de sa réaction sur le coup ! C'était badass ( je m'emballe, je m'emballe ).**_

 _ **Ps : J'étais pas censée poster le chapitre hier mais ta review m'a motivée à cloturer mon chapitre et le poster ! Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **Leguramine : Je sais, je lui en fait bavé à ce pauvre Akane mais malheureusement pour lui, c'est loin d'être fini xD ( Je peux pas m'en empêcher de le faire souffrir c'est plus fort que moi, désolée x) )** _


	16. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps

Alors, plusieurs choses à dire:

d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me file la pèche pour me donner à fond

Pour ce chapitre, je préviens, je trouve personnellement qu'il est un peu violent

mais c'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment !

Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas

Anamiya

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Douleurs**_

Le cœur battant avec force dans a poitrine, les membres tremblants, Akane ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les dernières paroles de son petit frère. A son plus grand dam, il n'en avait retenu qu'une seule chose et pas la meilleure : Kuu était ici. Cette seule pensée lui glaça aussitôt le sang et lui retourna l'estomac. Les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec son grand-frère n'étaient pour la plupart pas des plus joyeux.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas ravi de me voir, petit frère ! Retentit soudainement une voix grave et moqueuse que le rouge ne connaissait que trop bien.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme releva la tête avec violence pour croiser les deux prunelles froides et calculatrice de Kuu Hisui. Même après autant de temps, son frère n'avait guère changé. Les traits fins et nobles de son visage étaient toujours empreints de leur air pincé et hautain. Tout comme sa manière altière et droite de se tenir. Tout en Kuu lui faisait penser que cet enfoiré regardait tout le monde comme s'ils étaient des fourmis qu'il fallait écraser juste parce qu'elles avaient eu l'audace de croiser son regard. En le connaissant bien, Akane pouvait confirmer que c'était effectivement le cas. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, Akane ne s'en serait même pas inquiété. Seulement, mentalement, il pouvait encore visualiser, comme il l'avait de nombreuse fois pu le voir de ses petites prunelles terrorisées, les traits nobles de son frère se crisper de rage et de cruauté tandis qu'il voyait ses yeux bruns s'animer de barbarie et le reflet de tout ce que Kuu rêvait de lui infliger. Ce dont il ne s'était jamais gêné.

\- Tu me fends le cœur petit frère ! Pourtant nous nous amusions bien tous les deux !

C'est ça, « s'amuser ». Le rouge voulait bien croire que pour ce sadique, c'était jouissif pour lui… A ces souvenirs, le jeune homme se sentit déglutir, posant inconsciemment la main sur son flanc, là où se trouvait l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices. C'était presque comme si elles s'étaient remises à lui bruler douloureusement.

Des images, des souvenirs, atroces, prirent formes devant ses yeux à lui en bruler la rétine. Le jeune homme se souvenait de l'odeur âcre d'urine, du sang tout autour de lui, d'humidité… c'était l'odeur des cachots. Il se remémora aussi avec facilité la sensation du froid le glaçant jusqu'aux os se mêlant à la mordante brulure de la douleur sur sa peau. Puis enfin les sons, les rires. Les gloussements hystériques de son frère alors que d'autres cris, bien plus stridents s'intensifiaient… les siens.

Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas arrêter de l'appeler ainsi ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'empêcher de lui faire du mal ? Une insulte, un coup, un rire, un cri ! Ainsi de suite ! Encore et toujours ! Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, année après année. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fissure, qu'il se brise, qu'il ne reste rien de lui et que la folie vienne toquer à sa porte…

Oh seigneur ! Il ne voulait pas y retourner ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il y retourne ! Kaoru avait raison sur ce point : le rouge ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner, les laisser le tuer à nouveau. On lui avait arraché tellement de morceau de lui-même, Akane se devait de protéger le peu qui le séparait de la démence. Puis Akane ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ferait de lui si Kuu lui remettait la main dessus. Rien que l'idée lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Parfois, comme maintenant, le rouge se posait la question : pourquoi tant de haine ? Puis de nouvelles images s'imposaient à son esprit. De ça en particulier, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il ne fallait pas… Une fois de plus, le rouge se rappela de l'odeur de sang mais cette fois-ci bien plus intense… écœurante. Compréhensible quand on savait ce qu'il trouverait quand il aurait le courage d'ouvrir les yeux… Des murs couverts de sangs, un corps en lambeau, les entrailles éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais peu importe, l'odeur, cette vision macabre de chairs fumantes, son regard horrifié ne peut quitter qu'une chose. Juste devant ses prunelles, une tête, un visage qu'il avait pu ne nombreuse fois observer et dont il n'oubliera jamais les traits fins, les cheveux écarlates et les grands yeux jades vidés de toute vie. Tout ça ne serait rien, sans le clou du spectacle, Akane ne pouvait le voir mais savait qu'il se trouvait là. Au milieu de la pièce, les cheveux aussi rouges que le sang dans lequel il barbotait, un enfant de cinq ans à peine, qui avait les mêmes yeux jades que ceux morts lui faisant face.

A cette réminiscence, sa nausée sembla s'intensifier, le jeune homme sentit un gout abominable de bile dans la bouche et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le rouge rendit son maigre repas sur le pont du bateau.

.. .. ..

Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Kidd ne savait que faire et était à deux doigt de la panique ! Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il voyait le gamin passer par tous les stades d'une bonne crise de panique jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse sur le pont de son bateau.

Tout c'était de la faute de cet enfoiré prétentieux. Depuis que Kuu avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois, le captain avait eu une forte envie d'aller étriper ce sale petit connard dédaigneux et lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Le roux l'aurait déjà fait… si Akane n'était pas en train de se vider de ses tripes.

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Heat et au petit frère qui avaient accouru dès que le gosse s'était effondré. Il avait cessé de régurgiter mais était à présent pris de sanglots déchirants, recroquevillé lamentablement sur le pont, le corps comme pris de spasmes. Le supernovæ s'approcha doucement de la forme tremblante, presque de manière hésitante. Ne sachant que faire pour le calmer mais ne perdant pas courage, le Captain s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme sanglotant, faisant fi de l'immonde odeur de vomi que ses hommes nettoyaient déjà, non loin de là. Avec une douceur qu'il ne soupçonnait pas posséder, il prit les deux joues humides du jeune homme et y passa ses pouces pour les sécher. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, Kidd ne savait que dire et n'était pas bien habile avec les mots mais il resta là, au côté du gosse qui s'était immédiatement cramponné à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le temps que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il reprenne contenance.

Puis, Kidd l'entendit, : un sifflement et un applaudissement moqueur. Il était juste derrière eux, le roux l'avait presque oublié, ce connard prétentieux. Il le regardait d'un air peu avenant, l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge mais Kuu ne semblait ne pas désirer perdre son rictus méprisant et son attitude guindée. Ce que le supernovae avait envie de le frapper. Kidd se releva tout en aidant le gamin à se mettre sur ses pieds, il ne voulait pas que ce type puisse les regarder plus de haut.

\- Ce n'est-il pas mignon ! Susurra hypocritement Kuu. C'est merveilleux ! Peu importe où tu te trouves, tu arrives à être la pute de quelqu'un ! Je te félicite petit frère !

Kidd grogna ! Il allait se le faire cet enfoiré ! Il s'était assez retenu ! Il avait déjà assez de mal à convaincre le gamin qu'il n'était pas une pute ce n'était pas pour qu'on l'insulte juste après ! Puis il n'allait pas rester à rien faire alors qu'on s'en prenait à un membre de son équipage ! C'était sans compter sur le gosse qui, au moment où il allait se ruer sur l'enfoiré, le stoppa en enserrant son bras avec force. Il grogna à nouveau et s'apprêtait à l'engueuler quand il remarqua son état. Le rouge s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais ne regardait pas le supernovae. Non, son regard horrifié était fermement posé sur l'enflure en face d'eux. Il était blanc comme un lingue et Kidd pouvait voir son corps être pris de violent tremblement. Nul doute que c'était à cause de ce connard prétentieux.

\- Ne me regardez pas avec un air si méchant, vous me gênez ! Gloussa faussement Kuu. Mais dis-moi petit frère, trainer avec ces rustres ne t'as pas fait perdre l'éducation que j'ai mis des mois et des mois à t'inculquer ?

Celle-là, Kidd ne la sentait pas du tout. Il sentit le gamin se tendre avec plus de force juste à côté de lui. Le roux n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir quelle genre « d'éducation » ce taré avait imposé au gamin mais une chose était sûre il allait lui refaire le portrait… si Akane ne le serrait pas aussi fort. Il aurait pu l'envoyer paitre mais n'était pas certain que ce soit judicieux dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait le rouge.

\- Akane… au pied ! Et je te préviens déjà que tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu me fais attendre !

Kidd vit avec horreur le gamin se détacher de lui et s'avancer lentement et craintivement vers son frère. Il en fut même trop abasourdi pour ne serait-ce que penser le retenir. Le temps sembla s'étirer en longueur alors que le gamin marchait en chancelant vers son frère. Une fois devant lui, il se tint, tête basse, épaules voutées, comme résigné à son sort qu'il savait douloureux. Cela arrache le cœur de Kidd, qui ces derniers temps avaient aimé le gosse à la langue de vipère et impulsif qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer. Et là, il avait disparu ! Ne restait plus que le gamin soumis et craintif du départ et ce gamin-là, Kidd le haïssait.

Le supernovae vit le connard prétentieux aborder un sourire triomphant. Il pouvait bien être fier ! Après tous ces mois, il n'avait pas perdu l'influence qu'il avait sur le gamin. Il en avait fait un chien craintif et obéissant. Il avait détruit un gosse pour combler ses désirs sadiques et on disait que les pirates étaient des enflures. Il ne sut pas exactement le coup parti, envoyant Akane chuter violement contre le sol, ni quand lui-même se rua avec violence sur Kuu. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Heat avait ramassé le gamin et lui étranglait l'autre enflure. Toutefois, malgré ça, Kuu ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur. Le Captain enserrait fortement son cou de sa main et lui, persistait à le regarder de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ! Hein ? Hurla Kidd.

Pour réponse, Kuu se contenta de ricaner puis de plonger son regard moqueur dans le sien et d'ordonner d'un ton sûr de lui :

\- Lâche- moi !

\- Comme si…

A sa plus grande hantise, il le fit. Le roux vit avec horreur ses doigts s'ouvrir contre sa volonté et le sourire de l'enflure s'agrandir.

\- Recule de trois pas ! Ordonna à nouveau Kuu, ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

Et à nouveau, il le fit. Le captain eut beau lutter, ses pieds se mouvement d'eux-mêmes et reculèrent de trois pas exactement. Oh… seigneur, tout mais pas ça !

\- Maintenant, avance-toi jusque mon très cher petit frère avachi à ma droite et frappe-le !

Ne pouvant combattre les ordres que le brun lui donnait, le supernovae marcha contre sa volonté vers le gamin et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, l'envoyant plus loin et le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Encore ! Trancha l'enfoiré.

Et à nouveau, Kidd s'avança lentement vers le rouge et lui assena un coup de la même violence, au même endroit.

\- Encore !

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put qu'obéir et les fois suivantes aussi. Le brun lui ordonna de frapper Akane encore et encore. A ce rythme, le roux était certain de lui péter une côte à ce gamin. Mais il continua de le blesser car il ne pouvait faire autrement, il ne pouvait lutter. Le grand frère du rouge le manipulant d'un regard. Et lui ne pouvait faire que le frapper, toujours plus fort, sous les regards horrifiés de son équipage tétanisé, les cris de Kaoru tentant de raisonner Kuu. Mais lui ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien de tout ça, Kidd ne voyait que le gamin recroquevillé de douleurs suite à ses coups, le gamin qui hurlait, pleurait, il entendait sa voix le supplier d'arrêter, lui dire qu'il avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et ce même si Akane avait conscience que tout était de la faute de son frère, c'était lui qu'il suppliait et chacune de ces suppliques lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Stop ! Ordonna Kuu.

Le Captain ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de se ruer vers le gamin. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et se mit à palper frénétiquement sa poitrine et son estomac en priant pour ne pas avoir trop fait de dégâts. Aussitôt, Akane se débâtit avec violence, tentant de s'éloigner au plus vite de lui. Il le regardait comme si Kidd était un monstre et ne cessait d'hurler des « me touche pas ! » déchirants. Sur ces faits, Heat arriva auprès du gosse pour le soigner, poussant par la même occasion son capitaine loin deux non sans lui lancer un regard voulant clairement dire : « tu en as assez fait ». Il n'y était pourtant pour rien.

\- Problèmes de couples ? Ricana sadiquement Kuu, non loin de là.

\- Toi, la ferme !

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il me semble que nous nous sommes suffisamment amusés.

\- Tu ne le récupèrera pas !

\- Bien sûr que je le récupèrerai, très vite même ! Gloussa le brun. J'aurais pu il y a longtemps si je l'avais voulu ! Quant à aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et lui rappeler où se trouve sa place ! Néanmoins, une chasse est bien moins drôle si elle est trop facile ! Je vais donc vous laisser ! Passez une agréable journée !

Kuu partit comme si de rien étais, non sans envoyer un regard noir à Kaoru qui lui ordonnait de monter sur leur bateau. Le mec était juste venu pour les torturer… journée de merde.

.. .. ..

Kidd ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi hésitant. Après le départ de l'autre enflure, tout s'était rapidement enchainé. Son équipage n'osait pas lui adresser la parole et le regardait bizarrement et Heat s'était vite occupé d'Akane. Au final, le supernovae lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes et était à présent, en repos obligé par le zombie, enfermé dans la cabine de ce dernier, ne voulant voir personne. C'était devant ladite cabine que se trouvait le Captain à présent et il n'osait pas entrer.

Il prit tout de même finalement son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, Kidd vit avec tristesse le gamin se figer d'effroi en le voyant et tenter de s'éloigner de lui. Voilà qu'il lui faisait peur maintenant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Pourtant, le supernovae ne se découragea pas et tenta une nouvelle approche… tout aussi infructueuse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Va-t'en ! Cria avec violence le gamin qui le voyait figé au bout de son lit

\- Non…

\- Va-t'en !

\- Non…

\- VA T'EN !

\- NON ! Hurla Kidd, en ayant assez. C'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'obéir à ses putain d'ordres, il me manipulait bordel ! Alors je t'interdis de t'en prendre à moi et de me blâmer ! Je n'ai pas voulu ça !

S'il avait pu l'en empêcher, il l'aurait fait ! Mais là, le roux ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir au moindre des désirs de cet enfoiré de Kuu. Il pouvait encore entendre les suppliques et les hurlements du gamin sans pouvoir rien faire pour les stopper.

\- Kuu n'est pas omnipotent ! Cingla Akane. Même moi j'arrive à passer outre son pouvoir !

\- C'est cela et c'est pour ça que tu lui obéis comme le petit chien que tu es ?

Mauvaise réplique : il put voir le visage d'Akane se voiler à la fois d'un soupçon de douleur et de tristesse et le reste de colère. Le gosse cherchait un coupable, quelqu'un à blâmer pour tout ce qu'il venait de se produire et apparemment il avait jeté son dévolu sur le Captain.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère pour ce qu'il s'est produit mais ne m'en blâme pas, j'y suis pour rien. Déclara Kidd d'une voix qu'il jugea bien trop suppliante, posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule du rouge.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi !

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Premièrement, tu vas te calmer et arrêter de me donner des ordres et après on pourra parler !

\- J'AI DIS : NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla le gamin, hors de lui.

Tout se passa très rapidement, immédiatement après que Akane ait crié, Kidd ressentit une douleur lancinante dans son bras gauche…Il hurla. C'était presque comme si son bras avait éclaté et en voyant le sang et les bouts de chairs éparpillés dans la pièce, il constata que c'était le cas. Tout devint flou à partir de ce moment-là. Il n'eut pas conscience de l'équipage déboulant dans la pièce, du gamin pétrifié, vomissant ses tripes avant de tomber dans les pommes. Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il percevait n'étaient que, morceaux de sa chair encore chaude, le sang partout et beaucoup de souffrance qu'il en tomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Ce chapitre à été par contre difficile à écrire pour certaines scènes.

 ** _Sinon, petite annonce !_** On arrive doucement au bout de la fic, dans moins de dix chapitres elle est fini et comme maintenant que j'ai fini mes deux mois d'examens ( c'est trèèèès long) je vais pourvoir bosser dessus et j'aimerai bien la cloturer d'ici septembre, octobre.

Maaaaiiiss j'ai d'autres projets de prévus dont deux qui prendront place immédiatement après cette fiction ci.

une autre fanfiction Akane/Kidd mais dans un autre contexte et univers. j'aime trop ce que j'ai fait d'Akane pour en rester là xD

Et une fiction Harry Potter

Je vous tiendrais au courant et posterais probablement un synopsis pour chacune bientôt

Bizzz

Anamiya


	17. Chapter 16

Hello tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ?

Me voilà avec le chapitre 16, tout beau tout neuf et avec un autre personnage que nos deux héros comme central mais vous verrez bien.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que donc certaine données dans ce chapitre dépassent mon domaine alors je vais considérer que tout est possible dans l'univers de One piece xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Querelles internes**_

Ce fut un véritable cauchemar. Ils ne savaient comment nommer l'horreur dans laquelle ils baignaient. Akane, inconscient, avait été transporté dans une autre cabine bien qu'il y eut beaucoup de protestation de ceux qui ne rêvaient que de l'attacher au mat et le torturer longuement pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur capitaine. Tous principalement menés par Killer. Ils n'avaient rien vu de la scène, mais pour eux cela ne faisait aucun doute que tout était de la faute du rouge, lui, et son pouvoir bizarre.

De l'autre côté du bateau, ce n'était guère mieux. L'équipe qui devait se charger de nettoyer la cabine de Heat n'en menait pas large non plus. Tout ça pour dire que pour des pirates en ayant fait et vus beaucoup de choses dans leurs vies, ramasser les morceaux de leur Captain c'était au-dessus de leurs forces. Au point de les rendre malades et qu'ils durent se relayer pour éviter de rester trop longtemps dans la pièce et vomir.

La dernière personne qui faisait très difficilement face à cet enfer était Heat. Il était persuadé qu'une fois tout ceci passé, il s'effondrerait de fatigue. Juste pas dans sa cabine… Plus jamais dans cette pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, étant le médecin de bord, c'était lui qui avait dû prendre en charge Kidd… et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Le zombie ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais une partie du bras gauche avait littéralement éclaté de lui-même et Heat n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'amputer le maigre morceau qui restait. Il avait aussi remarqué que la peau du supernovae avait commencé à craqueler à divers endroits. Ce qui lui laissait penser que s'ils étaient arrivés ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus tard, il ne serait resté de leur capitaine que des morceaux éparpillés. Mais quand bien même le zombie avait fait ce qu'il pouvait et parfois, pouvait se targuer d'être un excellent médecin, le Captain n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Ils étaient en plein océan, au milieu de nulle part et il était, de base, pas vraiment équipé pour ce genre d'interventions. Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être cruciales. Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y ait pas de complications et que Kidd s'en sorte autant, car il tenait à lui que parce qu'Akane risquait de méchamment morfler s'il mourait.

En parlant de lui, Heat se sentait encore partagé entre le rouge et son ami d'enfance. D'un côté, Akane était un bon ami, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le bateau ils s'étaient assez rapprochés et le zombie avait appris à connaître ce gamin et il doutait qu'il ait pu faire volontairement ce qu'il avait fait subir à Kidd. Puis il avait été témoin des ravages que pouvaient faire son fruit quand le rouge s'était énervé sur lui quelques jours plus tôt. D'un autre côté, son capitaine et ami d'enfance n'avait plus qu'un seul bras et ça, c'était une pullule difficile à avaler. Sans compter que l'équipe de nettoyage lui avait confié qu'ils avaient retrouvé le bracelet du gamin par terre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et Heat ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si le rouge ne l'avait pas balancé, leur capitaine serait encore en un seul morceau.

.. .. ..

S'il y avait bien une chose que Killer pouvait reprocher à Kidd, c'était bien le fait de ne jamais l'écouter. Bon, le roux avait beaucoup de défauts, mais c'était celui qui horripilait le plus son second. Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, quand bien même le blond lui répétait que c'était de mauvaises idées, ce crétin n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir dit : « Kidd ne garde pas ce gosse, il va nous attirer que des emmerdes ». Killer ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait prononcé cette phrase ces derniers mois, mais comme d'habitude c'était entré par une oreille et sortit par l'autre. Et en prime, il avait fallu que le Captain s'attache à ce foutu gamin ! Mais bon, ça, il connaissait suffisamment Kidd pour savoir que ça allait arriver. Même son si célèbre discours de : « les histoires de fesses n'apportent que des emmerdes sur un bateau » ne le ramenait pas à la raison, c'est pour dire.

Mais ça, a été la goutte d'eau ! Il avait prévenu Kidd ! Ce crétin avait refusé de l'écouter et maintenant, il avait un bras en moins et des cicatrices à vie ! Avant même que le roux ait le temps de se remettre de son opération, il se serait débarrassé de ce gosse.

.. .. ..

Heat ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'Akane n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Tout l'équipage était comme dans une brume constante depuis l'incident, lui le premier. Mais ça c'était aussi dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis. Il était occupé à refaire les bandages du capitaine et vérifiait s'il n'y avait aucune infection quand un matelot était arrivé en courant lui dire que le gamin s'était réveillé et que la moitié de l'équipage en avait profité pour aller lui faire la peau.

Aussitôt, non sans s'assurer que tout allait bien pour le supernovae, le zombie avait dévalé les couloirs du bateau avant de rentrer en trombe dans la cabine dans laquelle reposait le gosse. Où Killer et quelques hommes de main se tenaient devant un Akane terrorisé et le menaçaient visiblement. Killer, comme par hasard. Il adorait son ami mais parfois, il pouvait se comporter comme un gros con. Et par parfois, Heat voulait dire quasi tout le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda t'il durement, connaissant toutefois déjà la réponse.

\- Je me débarrasse d'un nuisible !

\- Même pas en rêve ! Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps ! Grogna Heat, se plaçant devant Akane pour le protéger.

\- Ne me tente pas ! Je te conseille de te bouger de là.

\- Et toi, je te conseille de ne pas toucher à l'un de mes patients !

\- Patient ? Il est juste tombé dans les pommes ! Se moqua le blond. Plus sérieusement, ce gosse est source d'emmerde depuis le départ ! Il est plus que temps de s'en débarrasser !

\- Hors de question ! Tu vas surtout lui ficher la paix !

La tension dans l'air était palpable pour tous dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Chacun retenait son souffle, attendant le moment fatidique où les deux amis se sauteraient à la gorge.

\- Tas vu ce qu'il a fait à notre capitaine, Heat ? Cria le blond. Et tu oses prendre son parti ?

\- Au dernière nouvelles, je ne prends le parti de personne ! Et tu sais autant que moi que je suis la personne la plus partagée par toute cette histoire ! Ce que je pense que ton cerveau atrophié a oublié c'est que le capitaine le considère comme un membre de notre équipage et je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit ravi que tu oses faire ça derrière son dos ! Sans compter qu'Akane est un ami.

\- Oh s'il te plait ! Il lui a fait pété un bras ! Soupira fortement le blond, faisant de grand mouvement comme si le zombie était un parfait idiot incapable de comprendre la situation. Un putain de bras ! Ose me dire qu'il va laisser passer ça !

\- Tu le connais autant que moi ! Avec Kidd, on n'est jamais sûr de rien ! Alors, on va laisser ça à son appréciation et tu vas faire gentiment demi-tour avant que je ne te botte le cul !

\- Tu ne ferais pas long feu ! Tout le monde sait que je suis plus fort que toi !

\- On parie ? Défia Heat, pas impressionné pour un sou. Tu sais très bien que je peux te tenir tête !

\- Puis merde ! Je devrais même pas me prendre la tête avec toi ! Kidd est K.O, je suis son second donc tu m'obéis le temps qu'il est H.S ! C'est pas compliqué, merde !

\- Tu nous la joue à l'abus de pouvoir maintenant ? Railla le zombie. Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher sur moi ? Depuis l'temps, on s'connait mieux que ça : tu devrais savoir que si j'ai rejoint cet équipage, c'était pour suivre Kidd, non toi !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que t'as toujours été un chien qui remuait la queue auprès de son maître !

\- Evite de me provoquer veux-tu ? Avertit Heat, gardant son calme face à la remarque blessante du blond. Tu pourras dire n'importe quoi, je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul cheveu du gamin ! Alors, je te conseille de tourner les talons et d'arrêter de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde, « Noah ».

\- Ne m'appelle pas Noah !

\- Quoi ? On n'apprécie pas son prénom ? Susurra Heat, moqueur.

Le blond pesta, grogna un long moment avant de tourner vivement les talons, rageur et vaincu sous le regard satisfait de Heat. Enfin, victoire temporaire puisque Killer ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, avant de sortir, qu'une fois le dos du zombie tourné, il n'hésitera pas à tuer le gosse. C'était définitif : il n'aurait pas de repos jusqu'à ce que le Captain ouvre un œil… il était maudit.

Il soupira avant d'invectiver le reste des hommes, qui étaient restés campé là tout le long de la dispute, de se carapater avant qu'il ne leur fasse la peau. Puis se retourna vers le gamin, qui était resté silencieux, prêt à l'engueuler.

\- Quant à toi ! Hurla Heat, pointant rageusement le rouge du doigt. Te rends-tu compte de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es mise ?

\- … Kidd a vraiment perdu un bras ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Il observa un instant le gamin puis soupira en voyant que celui-ci avait un air timide et craintif et serrait avec angoisse ses draps. Le zombie se fit la réflexion qu'il devait tenter de se calmer un minimum. De quoi éviter qu'Akane ne lui claque entre les doigts ou bien ne provoque une nouvelle catastrophe sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Oui ! Une bonne partie de son bras gauche a éclaté et j'ai dû l'amputer du reste. Sa peau a aussi commencé à craquer en partant du côté gauche de son visage et se poursuivant long de son corps, ce qui devrait laisser des cicatrices. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais mais dans les conditions actuelles, en plein milieu de l'océan, seul le temps nous dira s'il s'en sortira.

\- Je…

Heat vit Akane resserrer sa prise sur les draps et se mordre la lèvre inférieure de nervosité alors qu'une lueur coupable s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Le prévint-il. Si tu veux t'excuser : tu peux oublier et remettre ça à quand je n'aurai pas envie de t'étriper.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Ce qui est fait est fait et jamais ne on pourra revenir en arrière ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas être vraiment disposé à écouter tes états-d 'âme. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses.

Le gamin se tassa sur lui-même, la culpabilité l'écrasant totalement.

\- J'ai juste une petite question ! Siffla Heat, pas le moins du monde calmé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête quand tu as décidé de balancer ton bracelet ? Et je te conseille de ne pas me mentir, je suis pas d'humeur et je l'ai mystérieusement retrouvé à l'autre bout de ma cabine !

\- Je… Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Explique quand même ! Je suis curieux ! J'espère quand même pour toi que tu as une bonne raison !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Réitéra plus piteusement, le rouge, yeux baissé de honte.

\- Change de disque, veux-tu ?

\- J'étais en colère, ok ? J'en voulais à ma famille d'être ce qu'elle est, à mon frère d'être le plus gros connard que je connaisse, à Kidd de pas avoir été capable de lutter contre lui et de m'avoir fait du mal alors qu'il m'avait promis de ne pas m'en faire. Et surtout, j'étais en colère contre moi-même de lui en vouloir alors que j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y pouvait rien et d'être encore la petite chose faible, incapable et qui se pisse dessus rien qu'à voir son grand frère.

\- Je conçoit tout à fait ta rage mais ça ne justifie rien !

\- On m'a trainé dans ta cabine pour que tu me soignes puis j'ai vu cette horreur à mon poignet. Ma colère a décuplé, j'ai craqué et je l'ai jeté. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ce truc représente pour moi. C'est une putain de pair de menottes ! C'était leur manière de me garder enfermé et de m'affaiblir pour le retirer quand enfin ils se souviennent que cette malédiction pouvait leur être profitable ! Comment voulais-tu que je garde ce truc au poignet après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Heat soupira à nouveau de lassitude à la fin de l'explication : comment pouvait-il engueuler le rouge s'il jugeait son explication plus que valable ? Lui-même était certain de faire la même chose dans les mêmes conditions.

\- Je peux comprendre mais cet équipage n'est pas ta famille et si nous préférons que tu ais ce truc à ce poignet ce n'est pas pour te garder prisonnier mais pour éviter des malheurs mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Néanmoins, menotte ou pas, au vu des catastrophes que tu sembles engendrer, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le remettre. Souffla le zombie en lui lançant le bijou. Et s'il te reprend l'envie de l'enlever à nouveau, compte sur moi pour te botter le cul ! Compris ?

Akane hocha vivement la tête visiblement effrayé de l'idée que Heat lui botte les fesses.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, je te rappelle que tu es encore blessé alors je te conseille de rester tranquille si tu ne veux pas que tes cotes se ressoudent mal. Puis interdiction de sortir d'ici ! L'autre blondasse ne vas certainement pas en rester là et j'ai pas envie de courir dans tout le bateau pour venir sauver tes petites fesses une fois de plus !

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous vous entendiez pas ! Killer et toi, je veux dire !

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'entend pas ! C'est juste un gros con buté qui reste éternellement campé sur les mêmes positions ! Il critique notre capitaine mais sur ce point-là, il n'est pas mieux ! Puis on a toujours été un peu rival lui et moi ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on s'est mis sur la tronche pour des broutilles. Pas que ta vie en soit une.

\- Je vois ! Marmonna Akane.

\- Une dernière chose avant que je ne parte : tu as un sursis le temps que le capitaine est H.S mais attend-toi à devoir répondre de tes actes une fois qu'il sera réveillé et à ce moment-là, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi !

Et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Heat redoutait le moment où Kidd ouvrirait à nouveau les yeux parce que, à partir du moment où il saura que le gamin lui avait fait perdre, sa réaction risquait d'être imprévisible. Il en venait même à prier que le gamin n'agonise pas trop.

…

Finalement, Kidd ne s'éveilla que peu de temps après. Heat avait exigé à un homme de main de le prévenir dès que le roux ouvrait ne serait-ce qu'un œil. Le zombie préférait de loin annoncer la nouvelle lui-même que de laisser le temps au Captain de le comprendre par lui-même. Heat était toutefois soulagé. Déjà parce que son ami était conscient. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait relâcher sa vigilance. Il ne pourra souffler que lorsque la plaie sera totalement cicatrisée.

Autre raison de son soulagement : maintenant que Kidd était de retour, il allait peut-être pouvoir avoir un peu de sommeil parce qu'il était sur les rotules. Depuis que Killer avait décidé de déclarer la guerre, il oscillait entre devoir protéger Akane et s'occuper du supernovae quand il ne s'engueulait pas avec le blond. C'était vraiment une semaine de merde.

Le zombie entra doucement dans la pièce, un peu à reculons, il devait l'admettre. Il était mort de peur rien qu'à l'idée d'annoncer à son ami la mauvaise nouvelle. Kidd reposait sur le lit, encore dans le gaz mais définitivement conscient bien que calme, bien trop calme pour qu'il ait déjà réalisé.

\- Comment te portes-tu ? Demanda doucement le médecin de bord.

\- Je suis tellement perché que j'ai l'impression de flotter à quarante mètre au-dessus du sol et on dirait qu'une horde de marine a piétiné la partie gauche de mon corps, surtout mon bras.

\- Je vois… soupira le zombie, n'ayant pas envie de lâcher la bombe mais n'ayant pas le choix. Kidd… tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je me souviens du connard arrogant, de la dispute avec le gamin puis après, c'est le trou noir. Mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve où mon bras explosait.

\- …

\- Heat ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment arrivé !

\- C'est impossible ! Hurla le captain. Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je le sens encore ! Il me fait mal putain !

\- Il est courant pour les personnes amputées de ressentir de la douleur au membre qui leur manque. On appelle ça des douleurs fantômes.

\- Tu es en train de me faire une blague ? Ce n'est pas drôle et tu le sais !

\- Kidd… tu ne fais que nier quelque chose que tu sais déjà au fond de toi. Murmura le zombie doucement de peur de brusquer son ami. Si tu étais certain que je me fichais de toi, tu aurais déjà vérifié que ton bras était toujours là or tu ne l'as pas encore fait ! Ce qui veut dire que tu sais qu'il n'est plus là.

Il vit le roux se tendre à sa déclaration, signe que Heat était dans le bon, avant que son regard se porte vers la partie gauche de son corps. D'abord sur son torse bandé puis vers la place où était censé se trouver son bras, là où maintenant il n'y avait que du vide. Ce qui le conforta dans son analyse fut non pas la surprise à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre mais à la résignation qu'il vit sur le visage de Kidd à ce moment-là.

\- Heat ! Grinça le capitaine d'un ton calme mais néanmoins menaçant. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le zombie n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour articuler une réponse que la porte s'ouvrit avec violence et qu'une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la pièce. Manquait plus que lui ! seul, il avait eu un minuscule espoir de pouvoir plaider en la faveur d'Akane. Avec cette blondasse dans les pattes, c'était fichu. Heat savait déjà que Killer n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour enfoncer le gamin afin que le captain prenne la décision de s'en débarrasser.

\- Noah ! Quelle surprise ! Grinça le zombie, hors de lui. Que viens-tu foutre là.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Je vais me gêner ! Mais t'as toujours pas répondu !

\- Je viens voir notre cher capitaine pour lui expliquer à cause de qui il est ici et lui remettre du plomb dans le crâne.

\- Toi, quand t'as une idée au cul, tu l'as décidément pas ailleurs ! Marmonna-t-il dans ses dents. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es rué comme un sauvage dans la cabine d'un patient à peine réveillé et encore en rémission ? T'es une vrai blondasse, y'a pas de doute !

\- Je t'interdis de…

\- Fermez-là ! Hurla Kidd, les arrêtant dans leur querelle. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Sauf pour me dire qui !

\- Ton petit chéri ! Ricana le blond. Tu sais, celui dont j'ai pas arrêté de te dire qu'il était un nid à emmerdes !

\- Oh toi la ferme ! Répliqua sèchement Heat. Tu parleras quand on t'aura sonné ! Ecoute Kidd, c'était un accident et…

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous entendre ! Ramenez-moi le gamin ici, je veux entendre sa version à lui !

\- Et quand il t'aura tout dit, tu feras quoi ? Demanda Heat froidement.

\- J'aviserai en fonction de son discours…

\- Ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire quoi faire mais retiens bien qu'il n'a pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé et souvient toi des évènements qui ont menés à cette catastrophe.

\- Oh s'il te plait ! Tu ne vas pas nous sortir le coup de « c'est pas sa faute, il y a circonstance atténuante ! » ? S'exclama le blond. Le parasite a toujours été un aimant à emmerde de toute façon.

\- Noah, soit adorable, ferme ta bouche et fait comme le capitaine dit : envoie quelqu'un chercher le gamin pour ramener ses fesses ici !

\- Pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas envie de voir la tronche de cette vermine !

\- Parce que moi je suis médecin et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie que notre capitaine se porte bien.

Le blond grommela en claquant la porte derrière lui, les laissant seul Kidd et lui. Silencieusement, le zombie commença à ausculter le roux et changea ses bandages.

\- Vous n'avez pas changer tous les deux ! Souffla Kidd au bout d'un moment. Vous n'aviez pas cessé de vous tirer dans les pattes ?

\- Apparemment non ! Ta faute d'avoir choisi une diva blonde de deux de QI et butée comme un cochon sauvage comme second.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te choisisse toi ?

\- Parfois, je le pense !

\- C'est toi qui a refusé quand je te l'ai proposé !

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Soupira Heat, resserrant les nouveaux bandages d'un mouvement sec et nerveux.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Aurais des raisons de t'en vouloir ? C'est ton droit de confronter la raison de toute cette pagaille et de lui administrer le châtiment adéquat. Je n'ai pas à m'y opposer.

\- Non ! Oui ! Je ne sais pas ! Je…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa phrase qu'un coup fut porté à la porte et qu'un Akane tétanisé fut poussé sans ménagement dans la pièce. A ce moment-là, il se fit une raison : le regard de Kidd s'était voilé de rancœur et de fureur dès que le gamin était entré dans son champ de vision. Heat aurait beau plaider auprès de son capitaine, jamais il n'entendrait raison. Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce, un poids sur l'estomac : il venait de laisser son ami seul dans l'antre d'une bête furieuse et revancharde.

* * *

Alors ?

Une petite review de ce que vous en avez pensé ?

 _ **Réponses au reviews du chapitre précédent :**_

nikkouyoku : je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise autant :D et que mes nouveaux projets t'intéressent. Merci pour ton soutien !

KrisIzzy: Merci de ton soutient. J'ai plein de projets de futures fanfictions en tête donc si elles te plaisent toujours, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.

 ** _Bisous et à la prochaine !_**

 ** _Ana._**


	18. Chapter 17

Hello !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de "quand la chance s'en mêle". Un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et qui a été dur à écrire xD

J'espère aussi que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui sont retournés à l'école. Pour ma part, ce sera lundi.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et plein de gros bisous. On se retrouve en bas

Ps : je m'améliore sur la longueur des chapitres, celui-ci fait plus de 5000 mots.

Anamiya.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Confrontation_**

Il avait souvent fait le même rêve, enfant. Le rouge se trouvait dans le salon du manoir, seul, face au feu de cheminée ronflant. La solitude était quelque chose dont il avait sans cesse dû s'accommoder. C'était de sa faute, il était différent. Akane avait toujours été en décalage avec tous les membres de sa famille. Il demeurait trop réservé, trop calme ponctué d'incompréhensibles sautes d'humeur. En un mot, étrange, trop pour qu'on veuille l'approcher. Seuls sa défunte mère, Lizzie et « Lui » osaient lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance.

Affalé sur le tapis, il contemplait les flammes quand « Lui » arriva. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était, comme si depuis le décès de leur mère tous n'avaient pas peur du rouge. Mais non « Lui » avait toujours été parfait ! La fierté de père, le chouchou de mère et l'idole de Kuu. Il était le plus gentil, le plus intelligent, le plus beau aussi et le fait qu'Akane lui ressemble tant constituait un honneur. Les mêmes traits doux et fins, une peau opaline tellement similaire, d'identiques cheveux écarlates et de semblables longs cils noirs se refermant sur de grands yeux jade. Akane était une bête étrange et « Lui » une perfection à laquelle on ne cessait de le comparer.

Alors, quand il vint s'installer à côté d'Akane, lui offrant son immense sourire hypocrite, exhibant ses dents si blanches, le rouge ne put que ressentir une profonde rage face à cet être si loin de lui, qui le prenait certainement en pitié.

Il savait que c'était à ce moment-là que le rêve se transformait en cauchemar : la scène changeait. Ils étaient toujours dans le salon, mais lui n'était plus qu'un gamin se noyant dans une mare aussi sanglante que ses cheveux et « Lui »... plus qu'un amas de chair éclatée et une tête dont les grands yeux verts, dépourvus de vie, étaient fermement ouverts et tournés vers leur assassin.

Akane avait souvent fait ce rêve enfant et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il cessait de le torturer et pourtant, depuis l'incident, le rouge ne voyait plus que ça. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'odeur du sang venait lui agresser le nez et des cris retentissaient dans sa tête alors qu'il perdait pied avec la réalité. Après tout, les deux situations n'étaient pas étrangères : une crise d'hystérie suivie de chairs qui éclatent et le rouge comme monstre responsable de toute cette merde.

Le jeune homme avait encore perdu contact avec le réel quand quelqu'un entra violemment dans la pièce, claquant avec force la porte derrière lui. Akane sursauta vivement sous la surprise, mais se terra aussitôt au fond de son lit en constatant qui était son visiteur. De longs cheveux blonds et un casque sur la tête. Killer revenait le voir et pas de Heat dans les parages pour le moment. Le rouge déglutit, tentant de se fondre dans ses draps, l'espoir minuscule que le second l'oublie.

\- Arrête de prendre cet air de bête traquée, je ne vais pas te tuer ! grinça le blond d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup avant d'adresser un coup d'œil dubitatif au pirate qui lui faisait face. Vu le grief qu'avait Killer contre lui, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

– C'est pas l'envie qui manquerait, mais Kidd a ouvert les yeux et il veut te voir. Il est pas ravi pour son bras. Pis, c'est bien plus marrant que ce soit lui qui te mette en pièce que moi.

Kidd était... réveillé. Jamais il n'aurait pu se passer quelque chose de pire... si l'on omettait la perte de bras de ce dernier et la visite de son frère. Akane n'était pas prêt à lui faire face et doutait un jour en être capable. Il s'en voulait tellement ! Le rouge ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était produit. Il était hors de lui à ce moment-là et cette colère lui était montée à la tête, mais pas à instant, il n'avait voulu en arriver jusque-là. Ce n'était en rien la responsabilité de Kidd si son frère était un connard. En réalité, le seul fautif de toute cette situation, c'était lui.

Plus ces mauvais rêves se faisaient présents, plus cette constatation faisait sa place dans sa tête. Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, les deux scènes se mélangeaient dans son esprit : la mort de « Lui » et l'incident de Kidd. Il en était venu qu'à une seule conclusion : il semait le malheur et le décès sur son passage. Si la rage ne l'avait pas submergé, le supernovae aurait encore son bras. Et même, en revenant plus loin, s'il n'était jamais monté sur le bateau du roux, il ne lui aurait pas apporté tous les ennuis qu'il avait eus par sa faute.

Le pire dans tout cela c'est que quand bien même Akane se lamentait, c'était trop tard. Ce qui était fait était fait et personne ne pourra revenir dessus. Kidd avait perdu un bras et lui se devait d'en assumer l'entière responsabilité. Il se leva alors de son lit avec lenteur, quitta la pièce avec Killer et s'avança tête basse dans le bateau jusqu'au Captain.

Tout au long du voyage, il put sentir les regards peser sur lui et les nombreux murmures à son passage. Puis, une fois devant l'entrée de la cabine où reposait le roux, Killer le devança, ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur avant même qu'il puisse le réaliser.

N'osant pas immédiatement scruter le Captain, Akane tenta de capter les prunelles de Heat, mais son ami ne sembla pas vouloir croiser ses yeux et sortit aussitôt de la pièce. N'ayant plus le choix, le jeune homme leva lentement ses orbes jade sur la forme allongée dans le lit et se figea immédiatement d'effroi. Le zombie lui avait correctement expliqué l'état dans lequel était Kidd, mais le voir en vrai était bien pire. Le haut de son torse était entièrement bandé ainsi que son œil gauche et une bonne partie du dessus de sa tête. Mais l'horreur de l'horreur, celle qui le dégoute le plus de lui-même et lui donne envie de vomir : l'extrémité de son côté droit où ne demeurait qu'un moignon là où était censé se trouver un bras. Le jeune homme déglutit une ou deux fois puis s'avança avec crainte, tête fermement baissée vers la chaise qui se tenait à côté du lit. Une fois qu'il fut assis, il ne redressa toujours pas les yeux, maintenant son regard sur ses mains, elles-mêmes crispées avec force à son pantalon.

– Tu vas commencer par lever les yeux vers moi. Débuta Kidd d'une voix lente et polaire. Si tu ne veux pas me mettre hors de moi, je te conseille de te la fermer et de faire ce que je te dis. Tu n'ouvriras la bouche que quand je te l'ordonnerai. Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Le rouge hocha aussitôt de la tête et fit la première chose qu'on lui avait demandé. Lentement, il leva les yeux de ses mains pour les plonger dans le cuivre de ceux du Captain. Dès qu'il capta leur lueur, le jeune homme se figea et comprit sur-le-champ la portée des mots du roux. Il devait lui obéir s'il ne voulait pas que Kidd ne se mette pas hors de lui, au vu de la rage et la folie qu'il pouvait déjà percevoir dans son regard, une seule erreur et il le paiera assez cher.

– Bien ! Maintenant, explique-moi comment c'est arrivé. Grogna sèchement Kidd en penchant la tête pour indiquer son côté gauche.

– Je… j'étais en colère après ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon frère…

– Contre qui ?

– Moi principalement, mon frère et… toi. Répondit-il en baissant la voix à la dernière proposition. Quand je suis revenu à la cabine Heat, j'ai balancé mon bracelet de rage.

– Pourquoi ?

– Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'étais pas capable de le garder au poignet. Rien que de le voir n'a fait qu'empirer ma colère et je m'en suis débarrassé immédiatement. Ce bracelet était la laisse et moi le chien. C'était leur moyen de me garder docile jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de moi. Après ça, tu es arrivé. J'étais hors de moi, j'ai reporté ma rage sur toi qui te trouvais là et avant que je ne le réalise, ton bras avait explosé.

– C'est déjà arrivé ?

– Oui…

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la personne ?

– Seule la tête était restée intacte.

– Je devrais alors probablement m'estimer heureux de n'avoir perdu qu'un bras, c'est ça ? Ricana le supernovae, d'une manière si glaciale et brutale qu'Akane se terra d'autant plus sur lui-même. Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Que je passe à côté de ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'on joue les foutus abrutis hypocrites en faisant semblant de rien ?

– Je... non...

\- La ferme ! hurla le roux de sa voix forte, la faisant claquer avec force dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme couina pitoyablement, ramenant vers lui ses genoux comme maigre protection contre lui et l'homme enragé qui lui faisait face. Kidd était un connard, Akane l'avait pensé un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour être honnête, parfois, il pouvait vraiment être le pire enfoiré de la terre. Mais le rouge s'était aussi fait à l'idée que le pirate était un homme de principe. Pas forcément bon, mais droit, loyal, qui n'a qu'une parole et ambitieux. Durant les longs mois qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie, le jeune homme avait pensé avoir appris à le connaître, au-delà de l'image de l'enfoiré sanguinaire. Voilà qu'il se reprenait la réalité en plein milieu de la tronche. Le jeune homme se targuait de pouvoir prétendre connaître Kidd ? Pourtant l'homme qui lui faisait face lui apparaissait comme un parfait inconnu. La sale tête rousse qu'il connaissait aurait dû exploser de rage, lui hurler dessus, peut-être le passer à tabac ensuite, non pas lui pardonner, mais au moins se calmer une fois toute sa rage évacuée. Il aurait dû faire face à une brusque, mais brève explosion et non à cette colère absolument glaciale.

– Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, gamin ? Poursuivit implacablement le supernovae. Tu n'apportes que le malheur et la destruction sur ton passage. Depuis que tu es sur notre bateau, tu nous as attiré plus d'emmerdes qu'on en a jamais eus depuis le début de notre voyage. Une nuisance, un parasite, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu ne sers à rien mis à part être une source d'ennuis. Nan, encore mieux : tu es un monstre qui ne sème que malheur et mort sur son passage. Ta famille a probablement raison, les monstres comme toi ne sont bons qu'à être attachés et gardés dans une cage !

Ce fut comme si une lame aiguisée était venue lui poignarder un nombre incalculable de fois le cœur. Chaque fois avec un peu plus de violence, chaque fois un peu plus profondément, tétanisant son corps entier d'une cuisante douleur. Ses yeux lui piquaient, mais il refusait de se mettre à chialer devant Kidd à un moment pareil. Il ferma vivement ses paupières, tentant désespérément de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et tentant de calmer les rapides battements de son cœur. Il n'en résultat qu'un piteux geignement alors que sa poitrine se contracta de souffrance et qu'il perdit momentanément son souffle.

– Ça fait mal, hein ?

Le jeune homme releva pitoyablement les yeux pour tomber sur le cuivre glacial seulement animé par une lueur de pure satisfaction. Aussitôt, le rouge baissa rapidement la tête, venant la blottir contre ses genoux en une maigre quête de réconfort. Dans sa tête, la même phrase tournait encore et encore comme un leitmotiv : « ne pleure pas », « ne pleure pas »... Il ne pouvait pas montrer à l'homme qui lui faisait face que l'attaque avait fait mouche, ce serait creuser sa propre tombe : Kidd en profiterait pour lui faire bien plus de mal.

Ces mots il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Akane les avait entendus et encaissés toute sa vie. Démon, monstre, bon à rien, chien, animal... putain... nombre étaient les qualificatifs qu'on employait pour le nommer. Le temps et l'expérience lui avaient confirmé que chacun de ces termes était vrai. Mais, quand bien même, chacun était atroce à entendre. Ce n'était pas bien différent avec Kidd, Kidd n'était pas bien différent, comme sa famille, il savait frapper là où cela faisait mal.

Akane sentit une vive pression sur le haut de son crâne puis une violente douleur lorsqu'on le tira par ses longs cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête. Il geignit pitoyablement, se débattant contre cette poigne qui semblait vouloir lui arracher le cuir chevelu. Face à son action aussi désespérée qu'inutile, la prise se fit plus intense, lui faisant un instant tourner la tête et lui rappelant instantanément où se trouvait sa place.

– Regarde-moi ! grinça Kidd, sa main crispée avec force dans la tignasse du rouge.

Le jeune homme déglutit et obéit aussitôt. En croisant le regard teinté de démence, il se tétanisa. Il était empli d'une délectation qui lui donna presque envie de vomir. Cette sale tête rousse était, selon toute vraisemblance, en train de se régaler avec un plaisir malsain de la douleur et la peur qu'il lui infligeait. C'était le regard d'un fou assoiffé de sang, du sien.

Le rouge pouvait sentir son cœur pulser avec hargne dans sa poitrine, inlassablement. Chaque fois un peu plus vite et un peu plus intensément jusqu'à ce que ses battements en deviennent assourdissants.

« Boum-boum », « Boum-Boum », « Boum-BOUM », « BOUM-BOUM »...

Si fort que le jeune homme était certain que Kidd pouvait les entendre et s'en délecter. Tout de même, discrètement, il essaya intérieurement de s'obliger au calme. Ne pas plus lui laisser voir l'état dans lequel il le mettait. Une seule faille et cette sale tête rousse pourrait s'y glisser avec aise et planter à nouveau avec violence de nombreux poignards dans sa poitrine. « Rester stoïque et encaisser » tels étaient ses maîtres mots. Akane se redressa donc, reposa comme il le put ses pieds sur le sol. Non sans manquer de s'effondrer de son assise, ses membres flageolants ayant du mal à le maintenir même dans cette position.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un début ! poursuivit perfidement le Captain. J'ai plein d'idée pour te faire souffrir.

Le cœur d'Akane fit une embardée avant de se remettre à battre avec plus d'intensité que précédemment. Il lutta comme il le pouvait pour ne pas détourner le regard, ne pas baisser la tête. Le rouge ne savait pas ce dont Kidd était capable dans cet état-là alors il préférait éviter de le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se faire tout petit, encaisser et prier pour que la sentence ne soit pas trop lourde. Bien que sur ce dernier point, le jeune homme était foutu. Il ne doutait pas que cette sale tête rousse devait avoir une imagination débordante. Il déglutit, crispa à nouveau ses mains tremblantes sur son pantalon, espérant cacher cet état de faiblesse et pas à un seul instant ses yeux ne se dérogèrent du cuivre fou et assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? demanda sardoniquement le roux alors qu'Akane se tendait, s'attendant à ne pas apprécier du tout les propositions qui allaient suivre. Une fin rapide, mais intense ou une torture lente et douloureuse ? Nan en fait question rhétorique, je m'en fous de ton avis : je veux te voir souffrir.

Ses articulations devinrent blanches tant il les resserra avec force sur son pantalon pour essayer de se maintenir stoïque. Il ne put néanmoins empêcher un tremblement traitre de secouer son corps pendant un bref instant. La tension de son corps était palpable. Akane était presque prêt à bondir. Un seul geste de cette sale tête rousse et il prenait ses jambes à son cou. Il avait peut-être peu de chance d'échapper à l'équipage entier, mais le rouge ne crachait pas sur un espoir d'éviter de tomber dans les mains de ce fou avide de son sang.

– Je pourrai m'occuper de toi ou te laisser à mes hommes alors que j'admirerai la scène. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui pourrait te faire le plus mal. De quoi as-tu le plus peur ? Pas de moi, ni de mon équipage. Ta famille, ce serait jouissif de te rendre à eux. Rendre ton pire cauchemar réel.

Non... non... non tout, mais pas ça ! Kidd pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi : le rouer de coups, l'attacher au mat pour que ses hommes le passent à tabac, le laisser aux mains de Killer. Rien ne serait jamais pire que de devoir un jour retourner là-bas. Il en mourrait ! Si ce n'est pas de leurs mains, de la sienne. Jamais Akane ne renoncera à la liberté si durement acquise.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses poings s'étaient serrés, il avait bondi de sa chaise et hurlait avec violence contre ce que Kidd voulait lui infliger.

– Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Fais-moi subir n'importe quoi, mais pas ça ! Je... je... Au prochain arrêt, je descendrai du bateau. Je partirai loin et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Pitié... ne me renvoie pas là-bas.

Il dut lutter pour se maintenir le long de son discours. Contre son corps chancelant qui menaçait de le laisse tomber, ses yeux qui lui piquaient dangereusement, sa voix qui prenait des intonations de plus en plus haut perchées et désespérées...

La douleur vint sans prévenir. Un instant il suppliait pitoyablement et l'autre sa joue lui brûlait. Estomaqué et la tête lui tournant un peu, Akane posa la paume sur sa joue douloureuse puis déporta son regard vers Kidd dont la main était toujours levée. Une foutue gifle. Cet enfoiré venait de le gifler. Une trainée humide coula le long de ses joues suivies d'une autre, mais il ne daigna même pas essayer de les sécher. À quoi bon ? Le supernovae avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait fait craquer. Et sur ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait subir, ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir, c'est une simple gifle qui l'avait fait céder... comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez humiliant.

– Dégage ! Lui aboya sèchement le roux.

Le jeune homme sursauta, renifla, essuya sommairement ses larmes pour regarder Kidd dont le cuivre ne dégageait plus qu'un vague ennui. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, le pleurnichard qu'était Akane à ce moment-là n'était apparemment plus intéressant à torturer. Qui sait quand cette folie teindra de nouveau les prunelles de Kidd et jusqu'où ira-t-il la fois suivante ?

Le rouge ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se carapata vers la porte aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il put juste entendre un vague : « je vais réfléchir à ta punition » qui lui glaça le sang avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

. . .

Jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser tout seul là-dedans ! Le zombie aurait dû, il ne savait pas, rester dans la chambre pour rasséréner un peu leur Captain. Au lieu de fuir comme un lâche et laisser le pauvre gamin tout seul dans l'antre de la bête.

\- Ton petit protégé va y passer ! susurra une voix moqueuse.

Rageur, Heat se retourna avec violence vers la source de la moquerie pour l'invectiver. Puis se ravisa lorsqu'il remarqua le casque bleu et les cheveux blonds. Il se contenta de soupirer en levant allégrement les yeux au ciel.

– Tu sais, au bout d'un moment ce n'est même plus drôle ! Si tu n'es même plus foutu de trouver une répartie correcte comment je fais pour te refermer ton caquet, moi ? répliqua le zombie d'un air railleur.

– Très drôle ! Change pas de sujet ! J'ai raison et tu as tort : Kidd va le mettre en pièce.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie encore de parler avec toi ? marmonna Heat dans sa barbe inexistante. Tu n'en sais rien ! Personne ne sait comment il va réagir : il pourrait autant pousser une gueulante que ne rien faire du tout. Alors, la ramène pas !

– Il va péter un câble !

– Si tu le dis. Soupira le zombie, ponctuant sa phrase d'un geste mou de la main et pas le moins motivé à rentrer dans le jeu du blond.

– J'ai raison !

– Dire que ta jolie bouche pourrait tellement être plus utile à autre chose de plus plaisant qu'à jacasser comme tu le fais... quel gâchis !

– Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi d'autre ?

Heat bugga une seconde ou deux, les yeux rivés dans les trous du casque de son interlocuteur. Puis comme ça, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire.

– T'es en train de te foutre de moi ? Grogna Killer semblant près à lui sauter à la gorge.

– Nan. Nan. Je venais juste de me rendre compte que tu étais quelqu'un de tout à fait fascinant.

– C'est quoi la différence ?

– Tu peux faire preuve d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, te montrer plus raisonnable que la plupart des gens sur ce navire, être un excellent stratège et, ça me fait mal de le dire, un bon second et garde fou pour Kidd. Tout ça sans dire que tu es l'un des meilleurs combattants de cet équipage et que parfois ton arrogance me saoule. Éluda Heat. Explique-moi comment est-ce possible que ce genre de sous-entendu graveleux te passe par haut dessus de la tête.

– Quel sous-entendu graveleux ?

– Laisse tomber Blondie, c'est pour les grandes personnes.

Killer allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer sèchement quand la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient s'ouvrit lentement. Heat retint sa respiration, s'attendant à voir apparaitre Akane dans un état déplorable. Il eut juste le temps de percevoir le blond disparaitre, non sans faire une nouvelle remarque sur le fait que le gamin allait être dans un était pitoyable que le rouge se tenait déjà devant lui. Le zombie soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme avait l'air d'être en un seul morceau. Il grimaça juste en voyant la rougeur sur sa joue gauche. Heat ne remarqua qu'après les joues inondées de larmes et les tremblements contre lesquels le frêle corps semblait incapable de lutter.

Ne savant que dire, Heat s'approcha avec douceur du rouge et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Il n'obtint qu'un vague sanglot étranglé comme réponse. Le zombie soupira et guida avec délicatesse Akane vers la cabine où il dormait. Il l'installa dans le lit, s'assit à côté de lui et attendit. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme et préferait donc attendre que celui-ci lui explique de lui-même ce qu'il s'était produit avec Kidd.

– C'était horrible ! Débuta le rouge après quelques longues minutes de silence, une fois un peu plus calme.

– Tant que ça ?

Il vit le gamin triturer ses doigts une ou deux fois, se mordiller les lèvres autant de fois avant de soupirer et se résigner à commencer son récit. Il lui expliqua que Kidd avait eu une réaction l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Qu'à la place de l'explosion de rage, il avait eu le droit à une colère glaciale et terrifiante. Le rouge passa même un long moment à lui décrire la lueur de folie qu'il avait pu percevoir dans les prunelles du supernovae. La peur, sa tentative d'impassibilité, les cris, les larmes... Tout, Akane lui débita tout sans omettre le moindre détail. Au fur et à mesure que le récit progressait, Heat le voyait décline : ses mains se crispaient sur les draps, son corps se remettait à trembler, les larmes inondaient son regard. Tandis que lui se contentait d'écouter religieusement, sans broncher. Le zombie ne l'arrêta pas quand cela sembla devenir trop dur pour le jeune homme, mais ne le poussait toutefois pas à poursuivre quand il s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle. Heat essayait au maximum, sans le brusquer, de demeurer une oreille attentive. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour consoler les gens.

– Le pire... Poursuivit difficilement le rouge. C'est que ça aurait pu être, justement, pire. J'aurais pu finir dans un était plus triste que celui-ci et j'arrive encore à chialer comme une gamine !

– Tu ne peux pas te blâmer parce que TU juges ta réaction excessive.

– Je ne peux faire que ça : me blâmer. Bordel ! Je suis responsable de la merde dans laquelle nous baignons actuellement. Votre capitaine a perdu un bras. Ose me dire que ça ne va pas l'affaiblir !

– C'est de Kidd dont tu parles : l'enterre pas si vite, il a de la ressource. Soupira Heat pas rassuré de la direction qu'allait prendre la discussion. On sait que tu as merdé, toi plus que n'importe qui sur ce bateau. C'est pas pour ça que tu dois enlever de ta petite tête le fait que, après tout, c'est qu'un accident, qu'importe ce que les autres peuvent en dire. T'es pas entièrement responsable.

– Le problème Heat, c'est que ce n'est pas le premier accident. Il y en a eu plein et il y en aura d'autres dans l'avenir. Ce pouvoir est une malédiction qui ne me laissera jamais en paix.

Le rouge s'essuya rageusement les joues d'un geste rageur. Le zombie vit ensuite ses articulations blanchir, ses mains ayant retrouvé leur place sur la literie alors que les larmes coulaient de plus belle.

– C'est la seule chose que je sais faire de ma foutue vie : merder ! poursuivit Akane furieusement. C'était qu'un accident, un putain d'accident et regardes où ça nous mène ! Ils ont tous raison : je ne suis qu'un monstre et je me déteste pour ça. Tant de fois, j'ai souhaité qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout qu'ils m'achèvent ou bien d'avoir assez de cran pour en finir moi-même. Apparemment même ça, j'en suis incapable. J'apporte malheur et destruction autour de moi ! Pourquoi me laisse-t-on vivre ? Faut toujours que je gâche tout ! J'ai détruit ma propre famille en causant la mort de ma mère et en tuant mon propre frère et je ne suis qu'une nuisance pour cet équipage. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être libre, mais même ça, le ciel ne semble pas vouloir me l'accorder.

Heat se retrouvait littéralement sans voix. D'un côté parce qu'il se retrouvait incapable de répondre à ça. Il se savait inapte à trouver les bons mots, à le consoler, à tout simplement lui dire que tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Puis le zombie était conscient que quoi qu'il dise, le gamin n'en ferait rien. D'un autre côté, car il ne savait que faire pour calmer le rouge. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, se griffant par moment les bras, s'arrachant les cheveux, criant, pleurant, chouinant, le gamin semblait être plongé dans une espèce d'hystérie dont Heat ignorait que faire pour la stopper.

Maladroitement, le zombie s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit gauchement dans ses bras. Il berça Akane comme il put alors que celui-ci s'était agrippé à son haut et sanglotait dans ses bras. Heat le tint ainsi pendant un temps relativement long, le laissant pleurer de tout son saoul, une de ses mains lui frottant doucement le dos par moment. Ensuite, les larmes se calmèrent et même si le gamin restait accroché à lui, il était plus serein. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche, laissant un silence les entourer. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que les premières paroles furent prononcées d'une voix basse et tremblante :

– Je ne peux pas rester ici.

En entendant ça, Heat sursauta avant de saisir la portée de ces mots et de regarder Akane avec un air qui voulait clairement dire : « j'ai besoin de plus d'explication ».

– Je me sens monstrueux après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, mais au prochain arrêt, je m'en vais. Annonça le jeune homme d'une voix faible. Même si, au final, Kidd décide de ne pas me trucider ou me livrer, ce dont je doute, c'est un membre de l'équipage qui aura ma peau et tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me sauver. Puis je ne me sens pas le courage de devoir attendre le jugement que cette sale tête rousse rendra certainement. Dans tous les cas, rester ici sera ma fin donc je m'en vais et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis.

Ce qu'il était hors de question que Heat fasse. Le rouge avait raison : rester sur le bateau avec toutes les tensions qu'il y régnait serait impossible. Et encore, ça, c'était si Kidd se montrait clément et il connaissait suffisamment son capitaine pour savoir qu'il ne le sera pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre un ami comme Akane, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Le zombie soupira et fit un vague geste de main au jeune homme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Toute cette merde l'avait épuisé et lorsque la porte se referma sur lui plus tard dans la journée, il ne put empêcher de murmurer pour lui-même : « quelle merde ».

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ps : dans 3 jours, cette fiction aura deux ans. Je m'attendais pas à la faire durer longtemps. D'ailleurs nous approchons doucement de la fin !

 _ **Réponse au review :**_

 ** _YELLO'S :_** Vraiment ? Rien à redire ? J'en suis flatée. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres du coup.

 ** _Leguramine :_** Tu trouves aussi ? J'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il le perde, ni tout ce qui s'est passé dans ces derniers chapitres. Mais ça m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire.

 ** _nikkouyoku :_** Nah, il ne mourra pas. Je ne peux pas tuer mon personnage principal. Par contre, on ne tue pas les choses mignonne mais on peut les faire souffrir... mouhahahaha

 _ **KrisIzzy :**_ Boon, Kidd ne pouvait pas ne pas lui faire de mal. Par contre je trouve qu'il a été encore gentil.

J'ai bien noté ta remarque sur le fait que j'employait trop les points d'exclamation. On me l'a déjà dit et j'espère que j'en ai pas trop abusé dans ce chapitre ci.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hello !**_

 _ **Après deux mois et demi d'écriture me revoilà avec le chapitre 18. Je n'en dirais rien ici, je vous laisse la surprise et on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 _ **Anamiya**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Rage_

 _La porte claqua avec violence, le faisant grince des dents, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient vivement dans la cabine. Heat soupira en voyant Akane tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, poings serrés, sourcils froncés. Le gamin semblait ne pas vouloir décolérer. Toutefois, le zombie ne pouvait pas le blâmer : à sa place, il se serait depuis belle lurette jeté dans l'océan._

 _Presque deux longues semaines s'étaient lentement écoulées depuis le premier face à face entre le rouge et son capitaine. Heat était surpris que le gamin ait tenu autant avant que la colère ne le submerge. Akane avait sans cesse la quasi-totalité de l'équipage sur le dos. Cela sans compter Kidd et Killer qui semblaient ne pas vouloir cesser de le harceler et tenter de le pousser à bout. Le bout, le rouge venait visiblement de l'atteindre : il n'en pouvait plus et le zombie ne serait guère étonné s'il finissait par tous les tuer._

– _Si tu continues de tourner ainsi, tu vas créer des sillons dans le sol. Marmonna Heat._

– _J'en ai marre de devoir rester cloitré dans cette pièce parce que je ne peux pas sortir sans me faire agresser. L'ignora Akane. Et encore, même en moisissant ici, la sale tête rousse et la blondasse arrivent toujours à venir me les briser._

 _Les mouvements rotatifs du gamin prirent plus d'ampleur tandis que celui-ci s'excitait de plus en plus. Ses mains, en de gestes brusques, paraissaient fendre l'air tant il les mouvait dans son énervement. Quand il ne fourrageait pas, avec rage, sa tignasse écarlate._

 _\- C'était un foutu accident ! poursuivit-il en marmonnant, inconscient de l'observation de son ami. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Ce connard fait sans cesse des dégâts latéraux : il tue un nombre incalculable d'innocents. Je lui ai juste fait, involontairement, perdre un bras, il devrait s'estimer heureux de n'être pas plus amoché que ça !_

 _Heat ne releva pas. Le gamin avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça sinon il imploserait. De plus, le zombie le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne pensait pas la totalité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Néanmoins, ça l'inquiétait. C'était certes, une bonne chose que le jeune homme explose, mais il avait eu beaucoup de sautes d'humeur ces derniers jours. Le stress et l'enfermement le rendaient probablement fou : encore la veille Akane se lamentait de culpabilité et se traitait de monstre._

– _Je… désolé. Souffla Akane. C'est juste que… fait que je m'en aille, dès que possible. Avant que je ne devienne plus dément que je ne le suis déjà. Toute cette situation me fait disjoncter._

 _Ça, Heat voulait bien le croire._

…

 _Peut-être l'univers avait-il compris sa détresse et avait décidé de se montrer clément avec lui. Tout ça pour dire qu'après deux longues semaines de tortures insoutenables, il y avait enfin un port en vue. Akane essayait de ne pas trop s'en montrer exalté. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que Kidd allait probablement le pister une fois sur l'île, mais il espérait, au moins, ne pas se faire accompagner par le Captain lui-même. Dans lequel cas, il pouvait oublier toute idée de se faire la malle._

 _Quand l'île fut à portée de vue, le rouge n'était plus, intérieurement, qu'une boule de nerfs. Qu'importe les moyens, il allait quitter cet équipage de malheur. Il observa, avec une indifférence feinte, la silhouette de l'île se dessiner devant ses prunelles, devenant plus précise à mesure que le navire y approchait. À première vue, elle paraissait de taille convenable et de forme pyramidale. Alors qu'ils y étaient plus près, le jeune homme put remarquer que les habitations étaient aussi hétéroclites que par chez lui. Réunissant d'un côté, les bâtiments traditionnels typiques faits essentiellement de bois et ce qui lui avait toujours paru être de grands panneaux en papier. Et de l'autre côté, les constructions bien plus « modernes » en pierre taillis et tout en hauteur. Autre chose curieuse, les maisons les plus vétustes semblaient peupler le bas de la pyramide et plus on montait, plus la richesse paraissait s'étaler. Ce, exactement comme à Ayutaï… L'univers était une pute ! De toutes les îles demeurant dans Grand Line et Le Nouveau Monde, il fallait qu'il le renvoie là-bas._

– _N'y pense même pas, gamin ! Retentit une voix sèche et grave dans son dos._

 _Akane se retourna mollement pour constater la stature massive de Kidd, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Le rouge était persuadé que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Bien que, étant en sursis, il ne lui restait probablement plus beaucoup de temps._

– _Penser à quoi ? Répliqua assez froidement ledit gamin, pas le moins du monde l'envie de supporter cette sale tête rousse pour le moment._

– _Tu me prends pour un abruti ? J'te vois à te dandiner et trépigner comme une foutue midinette quand tu reluques ce minable petit bout de terre ? Erreur pour toi, hors de question que j'te laisse l'occasion de nous fausser compagnie._

 _Que cette sale tête rousse s'en rassure, il était hors de question qu'Akane mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur cette île. Entre rester un peu plus longtemps sur ce fichu navire et mourir de la main de Kidd ou retourner à Ayutaï et retomber entre les mains de Kuu, il préférait cent fois la mort._

 _\- T'en fais pas, je n'y foutrai même pas un pied ! cracha le jeune homme avec violence. Je resterai sur le bateau._

 _Le rouge vit le supernovæ commencer à fulminer puis s'approcher de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur comme si Akane n'était qu'un minuscule moustique. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Le Captain l'empoigna avec violence par la tignasse pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire grimacer de douleur. Ce ne fut, néanmoins, pas pour ça que le jeune homme baissa ses prunelles de celle assassine du supernovæ. Sa frustration avait dépassé un seuil où il se fichait de se faire massacrer par cet enfoiré roux. Il faisait tant de sa vie un enfer en ce moment pour que le rouge puisse en supporter davantage._

– _Tu te prends pour qui ? grogna Kidd en resserrant sa poigne sur ses mèches écarlates. Tu vas me parler autrement !_

– _Quoi ? Ça t'aguiche plus que je te parle mal ou le fait d'être un manchot a refroidi tes ardeurs ?_

 _Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le rouge était étalé sur le pont du navire, la joue en feu. Celle-là était méritée, il l'avait cherchée. Félicitation Hisui, tu as des tendances suicidaires. Bien que ça ne soit guère nouveau. Quelques mètres plus loin, le Captain lui jetait des regards meurtriers, semblant hésiter entre l'assommer de coups de pied ou bien laisser couler et se calmer. Étonnement, la seconde option l'emporta alors que le supernovæ s'éloignait, non sans lancer d'une voix polaire :_

– _Tu m'accompagneras sur cette île !_

– _Hors de question ! Je n'y foutrai pas une patte._

– _J'ai pas dit que t'avais le choix. T'iras même si j'dois t'y trainer par les cheveux._

 _C'est ça qu'il essaie seulement…_

…

 _Heat était calmement installé la nouvelle cabine qu'il partageait avec le gamin quand celui-ci fit violemment irruption dans la pièce pour y faire les cent pas. La scène faisant étrangement écho à une autre dans la matinée._

– _Je vois que ta ballade avec le Captain s'est bien passée. Constata-t-il ?_

– _C'est un enfoiré !_

– _Rien de nouveau._

– _Il m'a trainé par la peau des fesses jusqu'en ville alors que je ne voulais pas y aller._

– _C'est de Kidd dont on parle. Rit Heat. Ça aurait été étonnant qu'il ne le fasse pas._

– _C'est ça fout toi de moi, mais au moins, on en a fini avec cette foutue île._

 _Le zombie gloussa et se leva avec une certaine grâce du lit dans lequel il était affalé pour se mettre à fouiller dans son armoire. Il en ressortit des fringues sont il jeta la moitié négligemment au rouge qui grogna._

– _Ne crois pas si bien dire. Ricana Heat, un air un peu trop euphorique sur le visage._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Le Captain a prévu une sortie dans la taverne du coin dans le but de détendre un peu l'équipage._

 _\- Hors de question ! cria Akane. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à le regarder emballer des filles._

– _C'est laid la jalousie._

– _Rien à voir ! protesta vainement le rouge._

– _Ne compte pas sur lui pour te laisser seul sur le navire. Vois le bon côté de la chose : c'est un bon moyen de nous amuser nous aussi._

– _Et ça, c'est pour faire quoi ?_

 _Le sourire du zombie s'élargit en voyant le gamin pointer du bout du doigt les quelques vêtements qu'il lui avait lancés. Il les tenait presque comme-ci ces fripes allaient lui refiler une maladie quelconque._

– _Pour nous habiller bien sûr._

 _Il éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'il constata qu'Akane palissait devant la chemise en soie blanche et le pantalon moulant en cuir noir qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le rouge les balança tout simplement dans son propre lit avant de croiser fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, ses prunelles lançant des éclairs. Heat savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire accepter._

– _C'est juste des fringues, n'en fait pas un drame. Soupira-t-il_

– _T'as vu ce que tu veux me faire porter ?_

– _Je suis certain que tu seras magnifique là-dedans. Argua le zombie._

– _C'est ça, bien sûr !_

– _Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas le cran !_

 _Aussitôt, Akane sembla se redresser, ses yeux le foudroyant avec bien plus d'ardeur que précédemment, comme s'il avait été piqué dans son orgueil. La partie paraissait presque gagnée. Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre pendant encore quelques minutes puis grogna, se résignant._

– _C'est bon ! File-les-moi tes fringues._

 _Parfois Akane réagissait tellement comme Kidd qu'il était si facile de le faire marcher. Néanmoins, Heat s'empressa de lui tendre les vêtements avant que cette tête de mule ne change d'avis. Ils se changèrent dans un silence relativement pesant, le rouge boudant dans son coin. Il en était à attacher sa tignasse bleue quand le zombie sentit un regard lourd le reluquer sans vergogne de haut en bas. Il se retourna pour constater le jeune homme l'observant d'un air blasé. Il lui envoya un sourire charmeur avant de retourner vaquer à sa chevelure._

– _En quoi ta tenue change de d'habitude ? questionna le gamin après un instant de silence._

– _Oh, juste des détails. Répondit Heat, joueur. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est largement assez pour ce que je vais en faire._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _Chasser, mon cher. Chasser !_

 _Pendant que le rouge lui lançait un regard confus et dubitatif, lui en profita pour le détailler de plus près. Il dut se retenir de le siffler. Si Akane n'était pas chasse gardée du Captain, le zombie en aurait volontiers croqué un morceau. Dommage qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son propre charme._

– _Le reste de l'équipage y est déjà, manque plus que nous. Prêt à mettre le feu ?_

 _Heat ricana lorsque seul un grognement de dépit lui répondit._

…

 _Il en était déjà à sa deuxième ou troisième pinte quand la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit avec force laissant passer Heat et ce fichu gamin. Rien que de le voir, Kidd en recracha sa boisson et il entendit Killer en faire de même à ses côtés. C'était quoi leurs problèmes à ces deux-là ?_

 _Les supernovæ se sentait incapable, sur le coup, de lâche le rouge des yeux. Il était… saisissant. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés négligemment, certaines mèches écarlates tombaient paresseusement devant ses prunelles jade. Il portait une fine chemise blanche qui seyait son torse sans trop en dévoiler et dont les manches étaient retroussées. Mais le plus intéressant résidait dans les parties basses avec ce cuir qui semblait vouloir épouser le contour de ses cuisses et la divine rondeur de ses fesses. Kidd se faisait l'effet d'un pervers à ne plus vouloir quitter ces dernières des yeux. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul au vu des regards et sifflements qui convergeaient tous vers Akane sans que celui-ci y prête attention. Le Captain grogna : le premier qui s'approchait de trop près, il lui refaisait le portrait. Il n'avait décidément pas besoin d'un gamin aguicheur devant les prunelles, surtout en ce moment._

 _Le supernovæ avait l'impression de devenir fou tant il ne savait que penser de toute cette affaire. D'un côté, il avait la haine. Le genre qui renversait tout sur son passage. Autant sur ce fichu gosse que sur son connard égocentrique de frère. À tel point que dès que Kidd croisait le regard du rouge, il avait envie de l'écrabouiller, le massacrer, le faire hurler de douleur. Bien plus depuis que celui-ci recommençait à devenir effronté et avoir du répondant. Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait tout le reste. Dès que ces pensées sanglantes l'étreignaient, d'autres s'imposent à lui comme son regard terrorisé et démuni face à son frère ou bien ses hurlements de douleurs et suppliques lorsque lui-même le frappait, lui faisant toujours l'effet de violentes gifles. Ainsi que la tête d'Akane au sommet du plaisir, ses baisers et toutes les niaiseries stupides qu'il avait tendance à ressentir aux alentours de ce fichu gosse. Tout ça se mélangeait en lui en permanences, le laissant confus et fou. Le plus ironique demeurait dans le fait que cela apaisait la colère qu'il ressentait envers le rouge par une rage contre lui-même d'être si faible face à ce gamin. Rage qu'il finissait de toute manière par reporter sur Akane. Voici deux longues semaines que Kidd était perdu dans ce cercle vicieux._

 _Kidd descendit deux nouvelles pintes, l'une à la suite de l'autre, pour se distraire du cours que prenaient ses pensées et surtout, devant ses prunelles. Est-ce que tous les abrutis de passage dans ce bouge étaient obligés de se comporter comme des sales bêtes en rut ? Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le rouge avait fait son apparition dans la taverne que tous laissaient une trainée de bave derrière lui. Et il ne se comptait pas dans le lot. Sans nommer les quelques courageux qui lui faisaient du rentre-dedans sans vergogne. Pas discrètement pour en rajouter au tableau. Il ne savait pas, lui-même qui était connu pour être un rustre pouvait faire preuve d'un peu plus de finesse… au moins un tout petit peu. De toute manière, le Captain n'avait pas besoin de le draguer pour savoir qu'Akane était sa propriété._

 _Le supernovæ était sur le point de se lever pour rappeler à ces quelques impudents qu'on ne touchait pas à ses affaires quand une main qu'il devina fine et parfaitement manucurée passa sur son torse et un torse vint se presser fermement contre son dos._

– _Bonsoir ! susurra une voix féminine et suave dans le creux de son oreille._

 _Un sourire carnassier fleurit aussitôt sur les lèvres du supernovæ : il ne chassait jamais, c'étaient les proies qui venaient à lui comme à un aimant. Il se faisait généralement une obligation de les dévorer… s'il n'avait pas des charognards à éloigner de SON gamin. Kidd se retourna avec nonchalance vers la femme pour la remballer. En y regardant de plus près, elle aurait pu lui plaire si elle n'était pas si banale. Il lui manquait des yeux envoutants, vibrants comme deux billes de jades, une chevelure flamboyante lui caressant délicieusement la cambrure de ses reins. Dans son regard brun fadasse aucun caractère, aucun défi, ni insolence. Rien qui ne pouvait l'intéresser._

 _Kidd allait ouvrir la bouche pour envoyer paitre l'importune quand il sentit une chaleur insistante peser sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il se retourna et croisa un regard intense et assassin les observer depuis le fond de la salle… intéressant. Le supernovæ attrapa brusquement la femme par la taille et la colla à lui. Elle gloussa… vraiment pas son genre. La chaleur des prunelles meurtrières s'intensifia. Il sourit, se retourna vers le gamin non loin de là et lui offrit son plus beau rictus insolent. Akane ne serait pas le seul à jouer à ce jeu et ce ne sera pas lui le perdant. Le rouge se plaisait à aguicher des abrutis devant ses yeux ? Kidd allait se faire un plaisir de faire de même._

 _Son sourire carnassier prit bien plus d'ampleur alors qu'il s'approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de l'inconnue pour lui murmurer des paroles en son creux et que la violence des prunelles qui les assassinaient s'intensifia. Le supernovæ vit le gamin repousser avec bien peu de douceur les quelques sauvages encore accrochés à lui, pester et tourner brusquement et bruyamment les talons pour s'éloigner de lui. Kidd avait bien dit que ce ne serait pas lui le perdant._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que la greluche qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras décida de se réveiller. Elle lança un regard interrogatif vers le gamin avant de, ce qu'il lui sembla, se figer pendant au moins une minute, le lâcher brusquement et de s'approcher a petit pas du rouge, un air hésitant et profondément choqué sur le visage._

\- _Naoya ? demanda la femme, ébahie. C'est bien toi Naoya ? Je te croyais mort !_

 _Le Captain tiqua : il était certain d'avoir entendu ce prénom plusieurs fois et a chaque coup, c'était lié à ce fichu gamin. Il avisa ledit gosse se pétrifier a l'interpellation. Akane darda un regard glacial et meurtrier sur l'importune. De là où il était, le supernovæ pouvait constater une rage flamboyante et destructrice brûler dans ses jades. Ses traits harmonieux étaient à présent crispés en une hideuse grimace, ses poings demeuraient fermement serrés à ses côtés et il semblait vouloir sauter à la gorge de la femme._

 _Kidd était persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu le rouge dans un tel état de fureur et sa seule vue lui donna une violente bouffée de chaleur. Dans la tenue que le gamin portait, ses yeux le brûlant délicieusement de toute leur rage, les joues rouges, l'air échevelé… comment diable ne pas le trouver fortement excitant ? Le supernovæ donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le retourner sur la table la plus proche et d'abuser de tant de passion… ce serait explosif. Il en frémissait d'avance._

\- _Je ne suis certainement pas ce… type ! cracha le rouge avec hargne, répugnant le dernier mot. Il est mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Cette pourriture ne reviendra jamais !_

 _La femme hurla simplement de rire, à l'incompréhension générale. Elle paraissait être une démente à se tordre de gloussement ainsi, la rendant encore plus affreuse aux yeux de Kidd. Néanmoins, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il y avait un côté amer à son rictus._

– _Ah ouais, je vois qui tu es ! ricana méchamment l'inconnue. T'es le monstre ! Je constate que la pute a trouvé un nouveau maître. T'as d'un cran de revenir par ici._

 _Contre toute attente, le rouge ne prit pas mouche, se contentant de les regarder, lui et la femme, dédaigneusement de haut en bas._

– _Lui ? Ne me fais pas rire ! J'ai quand même de meilleurs standards. Railla le jeune homme, glacial, pointant Kidd d'un mouvement bref et désintéressé de la main. Mais une catin de bas étage comme toi est tout à fait le style d'un animal dans son genre, rassure-toi._

 _Le gamin s'approcha a pas feutré d'eux, toisant la femme un rictus agaçant et supérieur transformant son délicat visage. Puis, l'air mauvais et vicieux, il la poussa avec force, la faisant heurter durement le sol avant de se détourner pour partir, un supernovae furieux sur les talons._

…

 _Accoudé avec une nonchalance parfaitement maitrisée au bar et en pleine discussion avec un spécimen des plus alléchants, Heat ne put empêcher un sourire en coin en constatant Kidd et Akane quitter le pub en furie. Il y avait fort à parier qu'on retrouverait ces deux-là dans une position fâcheuse plus tard._

 _Le zombie offrit un sourire charmeur à son bel interlocuteur reprenant, par la même occasion, une gorgée de son verre de manière assez sensuelle. Petit à petit, sa toile se tissait : il ne manquait que peu de choses pour que le filet se referme sans que la pauvre victime innocente ne s'en rende compte. Heat trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de traquer une proie qui n'avait nullement conscience de l'être. D'autant plus si celle-ci croyait fermement être le chasseur. Celle qui lui faisait face ne ferait pas exception aux autres qui s'étaient déjà trouvées à la même place : l'homme finirait dans son lit. Après, le zombie pourra s'en repaitre jusqu'à plus soif._

 _C'est pourquoi Heat arrivait difficilement à comprendre les personnes comme Killer. Pas que le blond soit naïf, loin de là, mais ils n'avaient pas le même attrait pour la chair. Le zombie savait pertinemment que Noah ne voyait l'acte que comme le moyen d'assouvir un besoin primal, pas qu'il lui donnerait tort. En conséquence, il possédait la fâcheuse habitude de ramasser les premières venues, comme un rustre, pour les jeter une fois sa petite affaire rondement menée. Heat, lui, y mettait un rien de plus de manières. Pour tout dire, il ne parvenait pas à prendre plaisir à dévorer sa proie si la chasse n'avait pas été, préalablement, des plus réjouissante._

– _Qu'crois-tu être en train de faire ? Retentit une voix grave et contrariée derrière lui._

 _Le zombie sursauta, manquant de renverser son verre de vin sur son haut. Concentré comme il l'était sur sa charmante conquête, il en avait oublié ses alentours et un abruti blond en avait profité… enflure. Heat jeta un regard noir et courroucé à Killer : ce crétin risquait à nouveau de lui faire manquer son coup et le zombie serait très, très mécontent de ne pas pouvoir conclure. D'autant plus que blondie ne paraissait ne pas vouloir arrêter d'assassiner sa conquête de par son attitude menaçante, rendant cette dernière visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il reprit comme il put contenance, portant son verre à ses lèvres avec une fausse nonchalance et offrit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant à sa proie._

– _Comme tu peux le voir Noah, rien qui te concerne ! s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire hypocrite ornant son visage._

 _Le blond lui répondit d'un simple ricanement et fit, bien sûr, exprès de se mettre entre eux tout en lui faisant face. Sa proie, très mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans leur prise de nez, n'en demanda pas plus pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Heat pouvait le comprendre : personne ne voudrait se retrouver entre les deux hommes de main de Captain Kidd, à moins d'être suicidaire._

 _Le zombie allait assassiner cette blondasse ! D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que cet abruti devait avoir un sourire plus que satisfait sous son casque. Il pouvait bien être heureux, l'enflure : il avait encore réussi son coup._

– _Ça va ? Tu es satisfait ? grogna Heat, hors de lui. Tu ne pouvais pas, pour une fois, me foutre la paix et me laisser vivre ma vie tranquillement ? Nan, c'est trop dur. Faut vraiment que tu me fasses ce coup-là à chaque coup ?_

 _Noah haussa avec nonchalance les épaules, vint s'installer effrontément en face de lui, à la place de l'inconnu et tapa d'un coup sec sur le bar pour se faire servir. Qu'est-ce qui retenait le zombie de le trucider déjà ? Ah oui, son « joli minois ». Ce rustre ne méritait décidément pas son attention._

– _Qu'crois-tu être en train de faire ? réitéra Killer, ignorant les ondes meurtrières convergeant en sa direction._

– _Je ne sais pas, Noah. Que crois-tu que j'étais occupé à faire ? Mis à part espérer baiser un bon coup. Tu sais, ça fait du bien après avoir passé des semaines absolument atroces sur ce fichu rafiot. Mais bien sûr, une pucelle dans ton genre ne peut pas comprendre ce que ça fait de se taper le premier venu jusqu'à l'oubli._

– _Parle-moi autrement !_

 _\- Je te parlerai autrement le jour où t'arrêteras de me pourrir l'existence, connard ! cria Heat, excédé. Pourquoi faut-il que tu me fasses toujours le même coup, putain ?_

 _Le blond haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, se fichant complètement de l'éclat de colère de son ami. En même temps, le type portait en permanence un foutu casque en métal, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait._

– _Il était pas fait pour toi de toute manière. Marmonna Killer. T'as rien loupé._

 _Heat soupira, se calmant momentanément. Cela ne servait à rien de polémiquer avec quelqu'un comme Noah, il le savait déjà. Le mec était buté comme un cochon, suffisait déjà de voir comment il s'acharnait encore sur le gamin pour le comprendre. En plus, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que le blond lui faisait ce coup-là : le zombie pouvait prendre sur lui… une fois de plus. Il pouvait bien attendre quelques semaines de plus avant de pouvoir se mettre en chasse à nouveau. Killer pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, Heat finissait toujours par lui pardonner très rapidement._

– _Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Souffla-t-il, las. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je comptais l'épouser. Ça aurait été l'affaire d'une nuit._

 _Heat leva la main pour héler le tavernier afin qu'il lui serve un second verre de vin, croisant élégamment les jambes. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien picoler : il n'avait certainement pas la motivation de chercher une nouvelle proie ce soir, encore plus avec blondie dans les pattes._

– _J'avais oublié. Entendit-il Noah s'exclamer avec une douceur dont il savait rarement faire preuve._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Ta posture ! Elle vient de me rappeler d'où tu viens._

 _Merveilleux ! Killer avait décidément le chic pour gâcher l'ambiance. La dernière chose dont le zombie avait envie d'entendre parler, c'était bien de sa famille._

– _Ouais je sais… Marmonna-t-il, reposant assez brusquement son verre. On s'en fout que t'aies grandi dans la rue, que la mère de Kidd était une prostituée ou que je vienne de la bourgeoisie ! À toujours regarder derrière soi, on en oublie ce qui se trouve devant nos yeux. L'important ce n'est pas d'où l'on vient, mais vers où on se dirige !_

 _Le blond fit mine de lever sa pinte en signe d'approbation à sa tirade enflammée. Heat lui retourna aussitôt le geste, un léger sourire illuminant son visage, un sentiment, qu'il préférait mettre de côté, lui réchauffant le cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond a souvent cet effet sur lui._

 _\- Je vais rentrer au bateau ! s'exclama le zombie avec lassitude, s'étirant longuement avec élégance sur son tabouret. Je suis plus d'humeur et j'ai probablement un meurtre à éviter._

 _S'il fut étonné de ne pas recevoir de réponse de blondie, Heat ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de jeter un regard interrogateur vers son ami. Ami qui semblait brusquement avoir du mal à lâcher du regard le morceau de peau que le zombie venait de dévoiler en s'étendant. Il n'avait aucune idée de Noah avait conscience ou non de son geste, mais les choses commençaient enfin à devenir intéressante. Faisant mine de rien, Heat fit exprès de s'étirer plus amplement, révélant un plus large morceau de sa chair crémeuse et en un mouvement voulu parfaitement innocent, il remonta avec longueur ses talons aiguille le long de la cuisse de Killer. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps avant que ce dernier ne le stoppe en se saisissant de la jambe importune. Heat crut percevoir, dans le regard que le blond lui envoyait, un soupçon de trouble qui lui donna envie de poursuivre dans cette voie._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna Killer sans pourtant lâcher sa jambe._

– _On fait un pari ? lui répondit suavement Heat, se penchant avec langueur vers l'avant, un sourire jurant mille promesses ornant ses lèvres purpurines._

…

 _Faisant fi du noir et du froid glacial, le rouge descendit d'un pas rageur les avenues d'Ayutaï qui le menait vers le bateau. Il pouvait entendre, derrière lui, l'autre brute vociférer et l'invectiver ainsi que ses pas lourds tenter de le rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui, mu par sa rage incontrôlable, Akane se contenta de l'ignorer, les yeux fermement rivés droit devant lui, avançant à une vitesse dont il se serait cru impossible avec ses courtes jambes._

 _Le supernovæ dut au moins lui hurler une vingtaine de fois de s'arrêter sans que le jeune homme daigne lui prêter la moindre attention. Était-ce totalement stupide et suicidaire étant donné tout le grief que le Captain avait contre lui ces derniers temps ? Certainement ! Mais il s'en foutait. Monsieur le grand pirate était énervé et vexé qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui ? Pauvre de lui ! Ça ne faisait pas de mal un peu d'humilité._

 _Lorsqu'il arriva au bateau, le rouge y grimpa à grandes enjambées et se dirigea automatiquement vers les cabines. Il espérait pouvoir récupérer son peu d'affaire, au moins ses cahiers de dessin avant de définitivement disparaitre. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans cette direction, une main l'avait agrippé avec force par les épaules et l'avait plaqué avec violence au bastingage. Akane fermait sans s'en rendre compte les yeux et ne retint pas un geignement de douleur au contact brusque du bois avec son dos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour aviser un regard de cuivre en fusion qui lui promettait mille supplices… Il était foutu. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas faire plaisir à cette sale tête de mule de baisser à nouveau l'échine devant lui. Pas maintenant ! Le jeune homme maintint donc ses jades dans le cuivre flamboyant de rage sans faillir et avec un défi et un aplomb qui faisait trembler son corps d'anticipation._

– _Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer gamin ! Lui cracha avec hargne le supernovæ, visiblement pas d'humeur à s'embarrasser de fioriture._

– _Je ne sais pas ! Mon cul peut-être ? Vu comment la bête en rut que tu es ne cesse de le mater, étonnant que tu ne m'aies pas encore agressé. Je croyais pourtant que ça t'excitait qu'on se comporte mal avec toi, vilaine._

 _À peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le rouge se gifla mentalement : c'est ça Akane, tu n'es pas assez dans le pétrin, rajoute de l'huile sur le feu. Après, s'il n'hurlait pas sur cet enfoiré, il allait imploser. Il clôturait à peine sa répartie qu'il sentit avec douleur sa tête heurter le bois du bateau alors que sa joue brûlait de la violence du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sa tête lui tourna un instant et il put sentir de la bille lui arriver dans la bouche tant son estomac était retourné. Apparemment cette sale tête rousse n'avait pas apprécié la remarque… étonnant._

– _Fais pas le malin ! Grogna le Captain de sa voix grave. Pas besoin de te rappeler que je n'ai pas encore décidé de ton sort._

– _Va te faire foutre Kidd !_

 _Une nouvelle remarque insolente, un nouveau coup qui renvoya sa tête heurter douloureusement le bastingage. À ce rythme, il pouvait dire bonjour à la commotion. Il s'en fichait parce que cette situation Akane la connaissait. Et si elle lui était familière, il pouvait lui faire face. Pas de Kidd manipulé par son connard de frère, pas de colère irrationnelle et glaciale qui le laissait démuni. Il n'y avait que lui et SON Kidd. L'abruti buté, trop fier et au sang bouillonnant, mais qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Juste eux et leur confrontation, celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir et non pas cette pâle copie dont le rouge avait eu droit quelques jours plus tôt. Non, un face à face comme ils auraient dû en avoir un et Akane savait que l'un comme l'autre en avait besoin._

 _L'air en devenait presque irrespirable tant la tension entre eux était lourde et palpable. Le rouge commençait lentement à haleter tant, il lui semblait que la température avait grimpé d'une dizaine de degrés. Une merveilleuse chaleur le consumant peu à peu, lui léchant, en de caresse aérienne, l'échine, allumant au passage un incendie dévastateur dans ses reins. L'adrénaline, l'air devenu électrique ou bien la sensation de la proximité du corps de cette sale tête rousse. Tout se mélangeait en lui, titillait la sensibilité de chacun de ses sens et, oh diable, l'excitait d'une façon dont il n'était certainement pas permis. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce bordel, Akane se sentait tellement vivant et c'était… vibrant… divin. Brusquement euphorique, le jeune homme dut, avec difficulté, se retenir d'éclater d'un rire dément, empli d'une félicité si soudaine. Le sourire, lui, il ne put l'empêcher de fleurir, provoquant au passage l'incompréhension du Captain._

– _T'es décidément un détraqué s'taime souffrir autant ! Lui cracha rageusement ce dernier._

 _Comptez sur Eustass Kidd pour jouer les rabat-joie. Akane s'en retrouva donc forcé de redescendre de son monde de béatitude. Détraqué ? Oh il l'était certainement, rien de neuf là-dedans. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le jeune homme plaidait sans cesse sa probable future folie. S'il n'avait déjà sombré dans la démence. Il changeait d'humeur presque comme de chemise puis qui irait provoquer avec autant d'ardeur quelqu'un qui veut sa mort ou bien s'allumer tout seul dans son coin dans une situation si tendue. Néanmoins, le supernovæ faisait erreur sur un point._

– _Rien de ce que tu pourras me faire ne sera aussi douloureux que ce qu'eux m'ont déjà fait subir. Ricana assez sèchement le jeune homme._

 _Pas besoin de définir à qui correspondait le « eux » que l'image de Kuu flotta dans leurs deux esprits, les faisant grimacer. Dans le même « mouvement », Akane releva avec lenteur le bas de sa chemise, démontrant la véracité de ses propos. Le rouge n'avait même pas besoin de baisser le regard pour connaître parfaitement où chaque balafre, chaque foutue brûlure se trouvait. Il riva alors, fermement, ses deux prunelles dans le cuivre en fusion de Kidd, attendant avec défi la moindre réplique, la moindre réaction. Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient être scotchés à ses côtes et aux bleus qui demeuraient encore du passage à tabac qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Le rouge put voir ce regard se voiler de rage, mais, étrangement, elle ne semblait pas être dirigée vers lui… Tout n'était pas forcement désespéré._

…

 _À nouveau, ça avait l'effet d'une gifle. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant de contempler ces hématomes, désormais jaunes, marbrer la peau pâle du gamin. Même en ayant sa sale réputation, le Captain avait tout de même du mal à faire face à ça. A l'air blasé, désabusé du rouge qui ne daignait pas regarder en sa direction ainsi que de constater de ses propres prunelles les dégâts qu'il avait causés à l'un de ses membres. Le monde entier pouvait crouler à ses pieds en un tas de cadavres purulents, Kidd en avait cure mais si l'on touchait à un de ses proches ou à ce qui lui appartenait, il ne répondait plus de rien. Or, il comptait déjà le gamin dans ces dernières catégories et pourtant, depuis leur rencontre, c'était vicieux, il ne cessait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais à le voir ainsi, sa douce peau opaline abimée de par sa faute, le supernovæ sentait la colère recommencer à le brûler._

 _En fait… il ne devait rien à cet insupportable gamin ! Il lui avait fait péter le bras, merde. Le supernovæ n'avait pas de raison de culpabiliser de lui avoir « un peu » amoché les flancs. Non, Kidd n'était pas responsable : toute cette merde était de la faute de ce fouteux de bordel de gosse. S'il n'était pas venu sur son navire, en premier lieu, rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Et le voilà qui se mettait à torse poil, l'air de rien, lui exposant une immondice dont le supernovæ n'était certainement pas responsable. Mais il voyait clair dans son petit jeu…_

– _Si tu veux me faire culpabiliser, on est deux à pouvoir le faire. Siffla assez méchamment Kidd en agitant son moignon d'un geste assez bref._

 _Le gamin leva les yeux effrontément vers le ciel en réponse et rien que ce simple mouvement donna envie au Captain de renvoyer le rouge heurter le bastingage. Avant que Kidd ne puisse amorcer un mouvement pour apprendre les bonnes manières à ce sale gamin, il l'entendit marmonner entre ses dents quelque chose qui lui sembla être : « pour ça, pas besoin de toi ! ». Il perçut vaguement Akane remettre lentement en place sa chemise avec indolence._

– _Cette soirée m'a épuisée. Déclara subitement celui-ci, avec aplomb. Si tu veux bien m'excuser._

 _Il ne doutait de rien celui-là. Comme si le Captain allait le laisser filer comme si de rien était. Son excuse était foutrement minable et ils avaient une confrontation à finir que ce lâche le veuille ou non. Et Kidd allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait quoique son détraqué de cerveau désire vraiment. Par moment, il ne savait plus si l'incessante violence du gamin lui plaisait ou lui donnait envie de le trucider. Merde, il pouvait encore percevoir la rage brûler dans ses jades, qu'Akane ne lui fasse pas croire qu'il s'était miraculeusement calmé._

 _\- J'ai décidé de ton sort ! s'écria Kidd subitement, espérant assez obtenir une réaction._

 _Le visage du gamin se tendit, une veine pulsant à sa tempe et l'incendie de son regard reprit légèrement vie, mais aussitôt, tout disparut, diminue pour en revenir à quelque chose de maitrisé. Ce n'était pas assez… il en fallait plus._

– _Dans ce cas, je demande aussi réparation pour mes côtes cassées !_

– _Quoi ? Hurla le supernovæ, outré que le gosse ose seulement suggérer une telle chose. T'sais parfaitement que j'étais manipulé par ton connard de frère._

– _Tout comme tu sais que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon pouvoir._

 _Là, il marquait un point… Oh et puis merde : s'il n'avait pas jeté ce bracelet, ce ne serait pas arrivé… Encore cette confusion qui le rendait dingue. Doux mélange d'envie de meurtre et de retrouver la situation qu'ils avaient avant que ça ne dégénère. À force, le supernovæ ne savait même plus ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Peut-être que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin c'était justement un face à face. Le faire réagir, le mettre au pied du mur, lui hurler dessus, lui qui est responsable de tous ses maux. Ainsi il exploserait enfin et serait libre de ce bordel dans sa boite crânienne dont il ne sait que penser. L'incompréhension est mère de colère… dans son cas._

 _Puis, le gamin lui échappe et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Kidd n'était tout de même pas assez idiot pour ne pas réaliser que s'il le laissait tourner les talons, Akane allait lui filer entre les doigts, disparaitre dans la nature et seigneur seul sait qu'il ne le reverra plus. Cela n'était pas concevable. La seule place du gamin, c'était sur ce bateau, même torturé et au mieux, dans son lit. Akane était à lui : le supernovæ était l'unique à posséder tout droit sur lui._

– _C'est aussi avec ce foutu pouvoir que tu l'as tué… Naoya. Murmura bassement le Captain._

 _Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce Naoya, bien que Kidd en ait une théorie ni même si c'était effectivement lui qui était cause de son décès. Il avait juste sorti la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête pour le faire sortir de cette fausse indifférence. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, le Captain reçut un choc douloureux au visage. Sidéré, il porta une main à sa lèvre pour constater qu'elle saignait et était fendue. Putain, cela devait être la première fois que le gamin lève violemment la main sur lui. Comment avait-il seulement osé ? Kidd allait lever le bras pour lui rendre la pareille quand, sa colère se fana comme une fleur en constatant l'état du rouge. S'il trouvait que plus tôt le gamin était enragé, là c'était bien pire. Le Captain avait décidément fait mouche, mais, à réflexion, il n'aurait pas dû._

– _Je t'interdis de parler de choses que tu es incapable de comprendre ! Surtout de « lui » ! Lui hurle Akane tellement fort et tellement durement que sa voix en parait monstrueuse et qu'elle se casse à la fin de la phrase._

 _Sa fureur n'avait plus rien d'excitant, elle en devenait même, presque effrayante. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême, ses traits si tirés qu'ils en devenaient répugnants et ses prunelles exorbitées, rouges et le foudroyant sur place. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses bras jusqu'au sang et l'on pouvait voir la tension raidir l'entièreté de son corps. En un seul mot, sa rage le rendait hideux._

 _Ainsi, Akane lui faisait presque peur. Ce n'était plus le gamin qui lui faisait face, pas le sien, mais un taré, un fou. Kidd contemplait la furie le défigurer et lui, s'arracher la peau, les cheveux en ricanant tout seul dans une frénésie que le supernovæ trouvait douloureuse à en être témoin. On disait souvent que les évidences étaient les choses les plus difficiles à percevoir. À ce moment, il y en avait une : quelque chose qui lui revenait en pleine face. Pourtant, Kidd aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, c'était évident. Maintenant que ça lui sautait aux yeux, cela faisait écho à des choses qui ont déjà été mentionnées par le passé surtout par le gamin lui-même puis à son comportement en général et ces sautes d'humeur incontrôlables. Ça ne pouvait pas être lié à son fruit. Quelque chose clochait définitivement chez Akane, le supernovæ ne savait exactement quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce, depuis le tout début. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à mettre le mot dessus alors il allait se contenter de celui-ci : instable._

 _Akane continuait d'hurler dans un monologue saccadé et difficilement compréhensible aux yeux du Captain. Tournant en rond, ses mains fourrageant sa tignasse._

– _Il l'avait cherché ! Il l'avait cherché ! C'était mérité ! C'était un accident, un foutu accident comme pour ton bras. Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre que j'y suis pour rien ?_

– _Calme-toi, gamin. Souffla doucement Kidd, évitant de mettre plus d'huile qu'il y en avait sur le feu._

– _Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? T'es marrant toi ! Je n'ai pas demandé d'être comme ça. Cria-t-il en se montrant d'un geste brusque de la main, les larmes montant aux yeux et descendant le long de ses joues pâles. Tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir un endroit où être en paix, ou l'on m'accepte, mais tous finissent par se rendre compte de l'erreur que je suis._

 _Le supernovæ admira, impuissant, la rage se transformer peu à peu en crise incontrôlable et destructrice de larme. Toutefois, il sait pertinemment que s'il prenait la peine de se plonger dans les prunelles d'Akane, il y aurait toujours ce voile d'un quelque chose d'effrayant, qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire. D'autant plus que le gamin ne semblait pas prêt à stopper son monologue, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait._

– _Tous finissent par vouloir se débarrasser de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais la pire excuse de toute, c'est la tienne._

 _La seule chose qui parvint à sortir de la bouche du supernovæ à ce moment fut un « hein » peu glorieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir se passer dans la tête de ce foutu gamin pour qu'il passe de la colère aux larmes de lamentation puis à l'accuser lui d'il ne savait quoi ? Réflexion faite, si ses doutes étaient corrects, Kidd ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait là-haut._

– _Killer ou Heat pourraient te faire la même chose, tu laisserais couler, mais dans la situation actuelle, je parie que tu ne sais pas comment faire face. Tu t'en veux d'avoir laissé un inconnu foutre le bordel sur ton bateau, de m'avoir explosé les côtes, d'avoir laissé les choses se dégrader jusqu'à ce point. Mais comme grand Captain Kidd est incapable de reconnaître ses torts, il se sent obligé de reporter sa rage sur les autres. Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que t'en veux. Je suis peut-être une abomination, mais je sais reconnaître mes torts. Débita le rouge assez rapidement, les mains à nouveau crispées dans sa tignasse, les joues inondées de larmes et poursuivit trop vite pour que le Captain puisse tout assimiler. J'ai merdé, je sais et ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour en rajouter une couche pour que je sente horrible pour ça. Ne crois pas non plus que je ne me rende pas compte que j'ai un problème. J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas normal, que quelque chose cloche chez moi, qu'« elle » m'a probablement rendu fou. À force d'entendre toute sa vie qu'on est une abomination, on finit par l'assimiler, pas besoin de toi pour savoir que j'ai ma place nulle part._

 _Qu'il la ferme ! Kidd en avait marre de tout ce cirque, de ce monologue incessant surtout si c'était pour dire des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ou des aberrations pareilles. Mais pire que ça, il sentait le gamin s'enliser et le supernovæ commençait à craindre que s'il poursuivait dans cette voie, on ne puisse pas le récupérer. Cela avait assez duré : il devait calmer le rouge, faire s'évanouir les nuages qui obscurcissaient ses prunelles et ramener son Akane. Bien qu'il doute, avoir un jour vraiment connu le véritable Hisui Akane._

 _Le Captain s'approcha doucement du rouge, ne voulant pas le brusquer alors que celui-ci paraissait être de nouveau pris de frénésie autodestructrice. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable ses mains sur ses épaules autant pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal que de tourner en rond. Aussitôt, Akane tenta de se débattre : tapant, griffant, mordant. Kidd le maintint comme il put puis dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il l'enserra dans une forte étreinte qui lui coupa tout mouvement. Le supernovæ était si démuni en telle situation qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée : il ne lui restait qu'à prier que ça calme le gamin, car aucun plan B. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le rouge lui rendit avec autant de force son étreinte, pleurant de tout son soul contre son torse._

 _Bien des minutes plus tard, les larmes taries, quand il voulut s'éloigner d'Akane, la prise de celui-ci ne se desserre pas d'un iota : le gamin refuse de le lâcher. Et, lorsqu'enfin, après plusieurs essais, Kidd arrive à l'éloigner, Akane lui saute dessus avec violence, lui mordant la lèvre pour pouvoir fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche tout en parcourant avec frénésie son corps pour essayer de le déshabiller. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas supposé se passé comme ça : le gamin aurait dû se calmer et redevenir lui-même et non tenter de lui faire subir les pires outrages. Le Captain essayait de l'arrêter, de le stopper, mais le rouge se montrait persistent et plus Kidd essayait de l'arrêter, de le repousser plus Akane s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Ce fut probablement à ce moment-là qu'il reçut une seconde gifle et qu'il saisit les intentions, conscientes ou non, d'Akane. Celui-ci essayait probablement de se noyer en Kidd, en une étreinte pour en oublier tout le reste. Le supernovæ en était désolé pour lui, mais il ne marchait pas là-dedans. Seigneur, il voulait le gamin, oh oui, mais pas comme ça. Pas quand il le reconnait plus, pas quand il ne se sent pas près d'assumer de faire ça dans cet état-là. Il avait généralement peu de scrupule, mais Akane restait spécial._

– _Stop ! Stop ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !_

– _Je n'ai pas d'état normal. Ricana amèrement le gamin en réponse, ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, loin de là._

 _Akane s'agenouilla devant lui, persistant, malgré les tentatives de Kidd, à vouloir déboucler sa ceinture. La situation ne pouvait être pire. Le pantalon lui tomba sur les chevilles, son caleçon fut baissé et dès qu'une main pâle et fine fut posée sur sa virilité, c'était fini. Le supernovæ repoussa le gamin d'un coup judicieusement posé sur la pommette, l'envoyant valdinguer au loin. Sa patience avait ses limites. Si la douceur n'avançait à rien seule restait la violence, mais tout que de le laisser continuer dans cette voie. Encore un peu et Kidd aurait pu se sentir perdre la tête surtout que ce sale gosse l'avait aguiché toute la soirée._

– _Même si toi tu me repousses pour la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai de la valeur, c'est que je ne sers à rien. Railla sèchement le gamin, se tenant la joue gonflée._

 _Juste… qu'il la ferme. Il y en avait marre de ses crises de nerf, d'autoapitoiement et ses sautes d'humeurs insensées. Le Captain sentait le mal de tête poindre et la seule chose qu'il désirait à ce moment-là, c'était d'aller dormir et d'envoyer chier ce taré. Mais il y avait une différence entre les envies et la raison : il devait avant tout trouver un moyen de calmer le jeu… autre qu'un câlin. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour remettre les pendules à l'heure à Akane, si l'affection ne marchait pas, essayons la brusquerie quand il entendit des voix arriver vers le bateau._

 _Heat et Killer venaient littéralement de faire irruption sur le pont du navire, discutant avec animation. Dès qu'ils se trouvèrent pas loin d'eux, Kidd sentit le regard moqueur du zombie peser avec lourdeur sur lui. Il se rappela seulement qu'il était cul à l'air avec Akane à deux pas de lui… merde. Le supernovæ se rhabilla vite fait et lança un regard noir vers son ami qui s'éloignait déjà, joyeux pour une raison que le Captain préférait ignorer. Quand ils furent hors de portée de vue et qu'il reporta son attention vers le gamin, celui-ci avait disparu… double merde. Il avait échoué, lamentablement : Kidd avait été incapable de retenir le gamin, celui-ci devait déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il est et d'effacer le voile dans son regard, bien que celui-ci devait probablement être là depuis le début et il avait demeuré trop aveugle pour le percevoir._

…

 _Finalement le supernovæ ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Il se tournait et retournait encore dans son lit, la scène avec le gamin lui revenant sans cesse en tête et ne cessant de se demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Au final, il en finit par conclure qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose : il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation._

– _Captain ! Captain ! hurla à tue-tête l'un des membres de l'équipage assez tôt dans la matinée._

 _Kidd se leva en maugréant, physiquement et moralement épuisé. Cela avait intérêt à être important parce qu'il y en avait marre qu'on le réveille ainsi, bien que la dernière fois remonte à sa rencontre avec Akane. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis. Il se dirigea mollement vers la porte pour accueillir les probables mauvaises nouvelles d'un brusque :_

– _Quoi ?_

 _Le matelot sursauta, l'air craintif et hésitant. Il se tortilla bien une ou deux minutes sous le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine, pas l'air de vouloir lâcher la bombe. Quel que soit la nouvelle, elle semblait n'être suffisamment pas bonne pour qu'on ait peur de lui dire._

– _C'est le gamin… commença l'homme, pas rassuré pour deux sous._

– _Parle !_

– _Il a disparu…_

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Bonne lecture ? Un petit avis ?**_

 _ **Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais dire sur ce chapitre, vraiment, mais je vais essayer de la faire courte.**_

 _ **D'abord, la longueur. Ce chapitre fait 20 pages word, 8500 mots, un record pour moi.**_

 _ **Ensuite, il a été dur à écrire pour sa longueur, je n'en voyais pas le bout xD et de par un soucis d'avoir du mal à choisir les bonnes réactions, les bons mots pour chaque situation... bref, tout ça pour en venir au fait que j'espère que vous l'avez appréciez même si j'ai l'impression qu'on part en couille à un moment. Malheureusement tout était prévu depuis le début mis à part parler d'Akane aussi tôt.**_

 _ **Considérez ça comme une mise en bouche de ma prochaine fiction sur eux xD Qui s'appellera : " Aveugle n'est que celui qui veut" au passage**_

Réponses aux reviews :

 _ **Leguramine : Oui le pauvre XD j'arrête pas de le faire souffrir. Y a pas que du manque de chance dans son cas mais je ne dis rien pour le moment ;)**_

 _ **Nikkouyoku : Sorry, apparement, je ne peux pas m'empecher de faire du mal à Akane et malheureusement ce n'est pas fini et ce sera aussi le cas dans la prochaine fiction. xD Je jure que ça finira quand même bien :)**_

 _ **LevAo05 : WAOUH. Je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je reçoit un commentaire aussi long et aussi construit, ça fait chaud au coeur. C'est le genre de chose qui me remotive à bloc et qui me donne envie de poursuive et d'arriver au bout de cette fiction et de lancer toutes mes autres idées. Alors pour en revenir au contenu de ta review... Déjà, désolée, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très régulier dans mes publications. Je préfère prendre bien mon temps pour chaque chapitre que devoir me presser avec une deadline alors je suis heureuse que tu revienne quand même lire après un si gros trou dans la parution. Ensuite, Ayant moi-même du mal avec les mary sue/ Gary sue, je fais toujours hyper attention que mes OC n'en soient pas. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus touché dans ta review c'est que cette histoire te plaise, j'ai parfois beaucoup d'hésitation avant de poster mes chapitres alors que tu soit accro à cette fic, qu'elle te fasse ressentir des choses ou bien qu'on me dise que je me suis amélioré, je crois que c'est le plus beau des cadeaux pour un auteur. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre :)**_


	20. Chapter 19

**_Coucou tout le monde_**

 ** _alors, ce chapitre aura une mise en page differente de d'habitude parce que je l'ecrit et le publie depuis l'application , mon ordi se trouve à 150km de moi xD_**

 ** _Desolée s'il est plus mauvais ou un peu plus court._**

 ** _Le chapitre en lui même n'a pas grande importance, c'est juste une transition vers le prochain qui amenera la ligne droite finale. A la base il étit censé être couplé avec le suivant mais... nah, je préfère vous laisser mariner_**

 ** _Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._**

 ** _Anamiya._**

 ** _Chapitre 19 : visite impromptue_**

Deux prunelles papillonnèrent difficilement alors que leur propriétaire semblait avoir du mal à émerger de son sommeil. Son regard endormi se porta doucement vers la personnes qui dormait à ses côtés et il ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de fleurir sur ses lèvres finies. Alanguis dans sa glorieuse nudité, Noah ne pouvait être plus attirant qu'en cet instant. Ses prunelles descendirent lentement et avec délectation sur ce corps délicieusement halé , musclé et aux courbes des plus alléchantes . Et tout ça n'appartenait désormais rien qu'à lui. Son regard monta a présent vers les traits qu'il savait fond mais cachés par de longue mèches or. Doucement, Heat les écarta du visage de Killer pour pouvoir contempler de longs cils noirs dont il savait qu'ils cachaient de magnifiques lagons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogne la voix endormie de Killer qui avait été éveillé par le geste.

\- Je t'observes. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- T'fais chier ! Maugréa le blond, se retournant avec paresse vers l'autre côté, la tête dans l'oreiller, près à replonger dans le sommeil.

Un sourire grand jusqu'au oreille, le zombie ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il lui avait déjà sauté dessus, s'installant confortablement sur son bas ventre. Un nouveau grommèlement énervé lui parvint, le faisant doucement ricaner : il était l'un des seuls à le savoir mais Noah avait beaucoup de mal la matin, pire que Kidd parfois.

\- Ce qui m'a pris pour que j'accepte c'pari idiot ? Râle le blond , plongeant l'un de ses yeux rageur dans ceux rieurs du zombie.

Le sourire de Heat, si cela était possible, s'élargit une nouvelle fois. Avec délicatesse, il écarta les quelques mèches dorées qui cachaient le second œil du bleu le plus profond qu'il n'ait jamais pu voir. Une fois l'entièreté de ces traits dévoilés, le zombie y porta avec douceur la main, les retraçant avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Il était l'un des rares à pouvoir admirer ce qu'il se trouvait sous le sempiternel casque de son amant. Rien que pour ça, Heat serait bien capable de crever les yeux à n'importe qu'elle autre personne y posant un jour le regard. À lui, le blond était enfin à lui et maintenant qu'il l'avait, jamais plus il ne le laisserait filer.

\- Voyons blondinette, tout le monde sait que tu m'adores ! Gloussa Heat alors qu'un de ses doigts retraçait une longue balafre marbrant la joue de son partenaire.

\- Emmerdeur !

\- Fier de l'être. T'en fais pas, j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner…

Heat s'étala avec langueur sur Noah sous le regard brûlant de ce dernier et vint poser brièvement les lèvres sur celles chaudes et charnues de ce dernier. Aussitôt, son amant agrippa avec force sa tignasse, le tirant avec force vers le bas pour approfondir avec vigueur le baiser, se frayant un passage avec sa langue habile. Heat eut un nouveau sourire : il y avait pire comme réveil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont du navire, bien plus tard dans la matinée, Kidd était occupé à incendier un pauvre homme de main qui se ratatinait littéralement sur place. Il ne savait pas ce que le pauvre homme avait fait mais Heat le plaignait sincèrement : le captain était à fleur de peau ces derniers temps, bien trop, et la totalité de l'équipage en payait les frais. Après… cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient quittés Ayutaï, sans Akane. Celui-ci demeurait désespérément introuvable, pas faute d'avoir chercher pourtant. Plus le temps filait, plus les espoirs de le retrouvait aussi.

Le zombie soupira, pris son courage à deux mains et se décala de Killer pour aller sauver le pauvre homme des griffes du supernovae. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un de décidé à le faire puisque tous les autres abrutis de ce foutu équipage se contentaient d'observer ,les bras ballant. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide d'eux, empoigna avec force le jeune moussaillon pour l'éloigner brusquement de Kidd qui allait lever la main dessus. Le pauvre alla heurter avec violence le sol du pont alors que le zombie se dressait entre lui et le capitaine, essayant de ne pas se démonter face au regard plus que meurtrier que ce dernier lui lançait.

\- Y en a marre de ton attitude d'ours mal lécher, Kidd ! Cela Heat, en rage. Arrête de t'en prendre à tous le monde parce que y en a ras le cul !

La tension sur le pont était à son comble. Tous étaient silencieux, aucun ne pouvait quitter des yeux, appréhendant la suite des événements et priant pour lui qui risquait de rejoindre le fond de l'océan. Bande de crétins ignares même pas foutus d'avoir le cran de faire face à l'ours qui leur servait désormais de capitaine. Déjà, même en colère, Kidd ne le tuerait jamais et même s'il en venait à lever la main sur lui, Heat lui rendrait coup sur coup. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour remettre les idées en place à cet emmerdeur buté, si ce n'était pas lui ou Killer, qui aurait assez de cran pour le faire. Ce n'était pas dans cette bande de bras cassés qu'ils trouveraient. Souvent, on insultait Heat d'impertinent ou de grande gueule. Il l'était peu être mais ,au moins, lui en avait dans le pantalon.

\- Dégage de là, Heat. Hurla Kidd, ses poings se crispant dans ce qu'il semblait être une tentative de contrôle.

\- Non ! Tu vas surtout te calmer et arrêter de passer à tabac le moindre de nos hommes.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Ça te concerne pas à ce que je sache ! T'es la plupart du temps enfermé dans la cabine de Killer à baisser comme une chienne en chaleur.

Ça c'était bas, pas faux mais très bas. L'entièreté de son corps se tendit d'un coup sous la fureur et il dut se mordre fortement la lèvre pour se maintenir un minimum et éviter de se jeter à la tête de son ami d'enfance. Néanmoins, si le supernovae voulait jouer sur ce tableau là, lui-même n'allait pas se gêner.

\- Moi au moins, mon mec ne s'est pas barré je ne sais où. C'est toi qui l'a fait fuir en plus. Contra perfidement le zombie, un rictus un rien mesquin tordant son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas mon foutu mec ! Grinça le supernovae, piqué au vif. Il n'est… rien.

\- Oh… il n'est donc pas la raison de ton comportement de gris entouré colérique ? Tout comme il n'est pas le centre de toutes tes pensées depuis plusieurs mois ?

Le captain ne pipa mot, il n'avait pas besoin. N'importe qui dans l'équipage savait que Heat avait totalement raison. Akane était devenu obsession dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. L'abruti qui lui servait de chef était incapable de l'admettre ainsi que le fait qu'il avait complètement merdé, il l'avait fait fuir. Bien que sur ça, le zombie restait dubitatif. Oh, Akane voulait se barrer, c'était certain mais pas sans ses carnets à dessins. Or, eux, étaient restés là. Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre que le rouge était parti contre sa volonté pour endiguer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Disons qu'à la taverne d'Ayutaï, Heat avait parié à Killer que s'ils trouvaient Akane et Kidd dans une position compromettante, lui pourrait demander ce qu'il voulait au blond. Ce qui avait amené, de fil en aiguille à leur situation actuelle. Sauf que, quand le lendemain, le captain leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit, le zombie n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver la victoire amère.

Quand Kidd ne trouvait réponse oralement, il usait d'autres moyens, souvent la violence. Heat se souvent brutalement de ce fait lorsque le supernovae se tient devant lui, poing levé, près à l'assommer. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallu pour cligner des yeux, Killer se trouvait déjà devant lui, se dressant entre lui et le captain, lames sorties, dardant à travers son casque un air menaçant. Là, le zombie en était sur le cul : dieu seul savait combien Noah était droit et fidèle envers son capitaine, à tel point qu'il lui donnerait sa vie sans sourciller. Pourtant, là, il récoltait contre son meilleur ami , pour lui. Si le moment n'était pas malvenu, il en aurait volontiers laissé un sourire désespérément niais fleurir sur ses lèvres.

La situation n'est pas plus de temps de dégénérer qu'un applaudissement bref et sec et qu'une voix féminine cristalline retentirent de derrière l'attroupement qu'ils formaient.

\- Pas que je m'ennuie de vous regarder vous entre déchirer mais j'ai mieux à faire.

Se trouvait ,derrière eux, une jeune fille assez pâle, petite et menue. Elle possédait des traits poupins , de longues boucles d'or et deux prunelles bleu saphir. La jeune femme ne portait qu'un simple chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir mais elle en imposait de par son attitude droite et altière et grâce à l'espèce de mini cour qui se tenait religieusement à deux pas d'elle.

A force de se prendre le nez comme des chiffonniers, aucun n'avait été foutu de remarquer qu'ils avaient été abordés. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ils seraient morts. Toutefois, le plus effrayant demeurait le regard plus que meurtrier que le captain lui lançait.

De quel droit cette garce osait-elle venir le narguer sur son propre bateau ? Foutu princesse : non seulement le gamin se faisait la malle mais fallait que sa fiancée vienne le provoquer. Le supernovae grogna et amorça un pas pour aller régler son compte à cette salé impertinente. C'était sans compter sur Heat et Killer qui furent aussitôt « sur » lui, près à l'arrêter en cas de besoin. Traîtres ! Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ces deux là en devenaient insupportables à s'afficher sans cesse l'un avec l'autre. Ça lui rappelait sans arrêt son propre échec. Chaque nuit, Kidd était hanté par deux orbes jade, deux prunelles voilées d'une démence qu'il avait été incapable de remarquer. Même après s'être fait la malle, le gamin le rendait toujours autant chèvre. Deux mois, Akane était parti il y a deux foutu mois et depuis, il petait définitivement les plombs. Personne ne l'avait vu quitter Ayutaï et aucun de ses contacts dans le nouveau monde n'avait remarqué de jeune homme à ma chevelure écarlate. Ce gosse avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Cette pseudo princesse devait se voit où le rouge se terrait, par n'importe quel moyen, il allait lui tirer les vers du nez, retrouver Akane, le ramener là où était sa place et lui faire payer d'avoir voulu fuir loin de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Hurla Kidd à la jeune femme qui ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Le toisant d'un regard que le captain jugea hautain, elle croira fermement ses bras frêles sur sa poitrine et d'un mouvement sec de la tête, rejeta sa longue chevelure vers l'arrière. Maintenant dura bien une ou deux minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne baisse le regard d'un iota. Ce fut finalement la blonde qui se résigna la première en soupirant, ses saphirs lui lançant des éclairs.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de la raison de ma présence sur votre rafiot ? Cracha t'elle de sa voix criarde er insupportable.

\- Je devrai ?

\- Avez-vous au moins remarqué, bande d'abrutis qu'il manquait quelqu'un sur votre bateau ?

\- Vous toi de nous blondasse ! Maugréa avec brusquerie le supernovae. T'étais vraiment obligées de venir nous narguer ?

\- Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je serais venu vous voir si je savais où Akane se trouve ?

\- Arrêté de te moquer de moi avant que je ne fasse qu'elle que chose que tu regretterais. Hurla t'il, excédé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Si tu sais pas où il est, comment tu sais qu'il a disparu ?

Kidd sur qu'il avait répliqué exactement ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'un sourire mauvais et en coin vint tordre son visage poupin. Cette garce le menait par le bout du nez. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de l'éventrer celle là ? Ah oui… ses deux bras droits qui veillaient au grain que ça ne dégénère pas… les enfoirés

\- Nous touchons du bout du doigts le nœud du problème ici. Ajouta la jeune femme avec une voix méprisante.

\- Va directement au but, princesse, ma patience à des limites.

\- Si je vous dis que je suis Elizabeth Johansen, princesse héritière du trône d'Ayutaï, ça vous éclaire plus ?

Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle continue à lui parler de manière sybilline. Elle pouvait pas en arrivait au fait et lui dire clairement que le gamin et elle étaient nés sur Cette île ? … Oh merde ! Akane était originaire de l'île sur laquelle il avait disparu il y a deux mois… le supernovae comprenait mieux sa réticence à y mettre un pied ainsi que la réaction de la femme dans la taverne… merde. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé, s'il en avait su plus sur le gamin. Des mois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble et pas l'ombre d'une petite réponse. Ohh merde : ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il y avait eu sa famille pas loin et n'importe qui aurait pu les prévenir de la présence du gamin non loin… Kidd fourragea avec force sa tignasse en comprenant où la blondasse voulait en venir.

-T'essaie de me faire croire qu'ils lui ont remis la main dessus ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire croire. Répliqua t'elle, bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'est la vérité.

\- T'attends quoi de nous ?

\- Que vous m'aidiez à le sortir de là.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ? Prostestz t'elle, sa voix se faisant plainte, descendant horriblement dans les aigus. Me faites pas croire que vous ne voulez pas le récupérer !

\- Il nous faudra au moins un mois pour retourner là bas et rien m'prouve qu'il y est où qu'c'est pas un foutu piège ? Contra Kidd d'un bloc.

\- Vous n'allez pas le laisser crever là-bas ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire, ce qu'ils vont lui faire. Kuu est un taré qui à pour seule obsession une pseudo vengeance et faire souffrir Akane. S'il y reste, il sera irrécupérable ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser avec lui et je ne peux pas faire sans vous. Je suis prête à m'agenouiller pour obtenir votre aide !

\- Le problème, princesse, c'est qu'on sait rien. On ignore d'où y vient, tout de sa famille, de Naoya, de ses pouvoirs et même ce qu'il a déjà vécu. Ce gosse est arrivé comme une fleur sur notre navire et n'a fait que d'attirer des emmerdes depuis. Tu nous donnes les réponses et on le récupère !

C'était bien sûr du bluff : il allait aller chercher Akane coûte que coûte, princesse ou pas. Juste, s'il voulait avoir le fin mot sur le gamin, c'était la seule occasion qu'il avait. Elle devait savoir, c'était obligé et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de tout leur révéler. À nouveau, ils se toisaient saphir contre cuivre, concours de celui qui craquerait le premier. Tous retenaient leurs souffles, autant car la tension se faisait étouffante que parce que tous étaient curieux d'enfin obtenir réponse. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut elle qui se résigna la première en soupirant, passant une main nerveuse sur ses longues boucles.

\- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire !

 ** _Alors impatients ?_**

 ** _Même s'il s'est pas passé grand chose, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

 ** _par contre, si vous avez une théorie farfelue ou non sur Akane, c'est le dernier moment pour les partager avant la révélation, je serais curieuse de les lire._**

 ** _Je ne pense pas avoir trop fait dans la subtilité, alors tout ne doit pas être trop compliqué à découvrir ( Je pense)_**

 ** _Plein de bisous et je vous souhaites une merveilleuse année 2018._**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.**_

 _ **Me revoilà donc après encore deux mois d'attente avec un nouveau chapitre. J'arriverai peut-être un jour à avoir un semblant de régularité xD.**_

 _ **Comme vous devez vous en doutez, c'est enfin le chapitre des grandes révélations sur Akane, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par celles-ci et je ne vous retiens pas plus. On se retrouve en bas**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Anamiya.**_

* * *

 ** _C_ _hapitre 20 : Vérité_**

– D'accord je vais tout vous dire

Enfin, ils y étaient, le moment que Kidd avait tant attendu : il allait savoir l'entière vérité sur ce fichu gamin. Après s'être autant arraché les cheveux sur l'énigme qu'il représentait, il était plus que temps. Malgré le peu de patience qu'il possédait, le Captain ne répondit pas, attendant que cette gamine cesse de s'entortiller sur elle-même et se décide à lâcher le morceau.

– Ne pouvons-nous pas aller dans un endroit un peu plus posé ? Je crains que mon récit ne soit un tantinet long. Se décida à demander la princesse après une ou deux minutes de silence pesant.

Le supernovae ne vit aucun inconvénient à accéder à la demande de la demoiselle, si ça lui permettait de parler plus rapidement. Il lui fit signe ainsi qu'à Killer et Heat de les suivre à l'intérieur du bateau, ordonnant tacitement aux autres membres de son équipage de ne pas bouger d'un iota. Tant qu'à faire, Kidd préférait que tout ceci ne reste qu'entre lui, la blonde et les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Le Captain les mena jusqu'au « réfectoire », s'installant chacun tour à tour autour d'une table. Tout l'aplomb qu'Elizabeth avait plus tôt semblait d'être subitement envolé alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'énerver en la voyant entortiller nerveusement l'une de ses boucles entre ses doigts. Il dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui tirer violemment les vers du nez, mais c'était surtout par crainte qu'elle ne se rétracte et oublie l'idée de tout leur dire.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

\- Par le début ! maugréa avec force Kidd.

La demoiselle poussa un souffle un tantinet agacé face au ton qu'il avait employé, lui envoyant dans la volée un regard accusateur et Heat fit de même tout de suite après. De toute manière, son bras gauche (Killer étant le droit) était en permanence contre lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que celui-ci ait éclaté en morceau…

– Le plus efficace serait de commencer par l'histoire de mon royaume. Débuta enfin la blonde. Quand vous étiez à Ayutaï, n'y a-t-il pas eu quelque chose qui vous a paru étrange ?

– Maintenant que vous le dites, l'architecture était très atypique. Presque comme si on avait fusionné deux cultures aux antipodes. Répondit calmement Heat.

Le supernovae n'avait même pas remarqué ou plutôt, s'en était fichu. Il avait sérieusement beaucoup mieux à faire que d'observer la couleur locale. Le gamin avait grandi là-bas, c'était bien joli, mais pouvait-elle en arriver au plus intéressant ?

– C'est le cas poursuivit calmement Liz, ignorant l'air ennuyé que Kidd arborait. À ses débuts, Ayutaï était un empire aux valeurs et coutumes traditionnelles. À l'époque, c'était une terre très prospère étant dirigée par une grande et puissante dynastie, les Hisui.

Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Le Captain devait déjà l'avoir entendu quelque part. Un coup de coude sur sa droite le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers Heat qui, avec un sourire taquin, lui annonça qu'il s'agissait su nom du gamin. La princesse, elle, le regardait avec un air bien moqueur, comme s'il était un abruti de ne pas savoir ça. Très glorieusement, Kidd lui présenta son majeur, celle-ci sembla s'offusquer, mais il ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Tout ça n'était que détail et lui, s'en foutait des détails.

– À un moment, Ayutaï se fit envahir par un peuple lointain qui prit brusquement le pouvoir. C'est ainsi que ma famille monta au pouvoir, bafouant la culture de la population déjà en place et imposant la sienne, attisant au passage la rage des Hisui.

– Si t'en venais au fait au lieu de nous faire chier avec ton « Bla Bla » barbant.

La jeune fille prit mouche et se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Le Captain en fit de même. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un microbe tout de même. La jeune femme fit bien peu de choses de sa taille massive et l'empoigna par son manteau comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas et c'est réciproque ! admit froidement la blonde. Quelqu'un aussi merveilleux qu'Akane n'a évidemment rien à faire avec des brutes comme vous. Mais vous êtes les seules personnes à qui je peux demander de lui venir en aide, à mon grand regret. Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de vous comporter comme un débile mental, comprendre que tout ce que je débite à son importance et vous la fermer jusqu'au bout ? N'oubliez pas que rien ne m'oblige à tout vous révéler. Comportons-nous tous deux en adultes et prenons sur nous, bon sang !

Kidd baissa lentement les yeux sur le corps frêle qui l'empoignait avec une force surprenante. Son cuivre, entré en fusion, dardait, sur la princesse, un regard mortel et incandescent. Avec force, il empoigna les mains pâles, crispées sur son manteau, et les utilisa pour brusquement repousser celle-ci. La jeune fille atterrit avec violence sur son siège, le faisant, sans toutefois tomber, vaciller vers l'arrière. Visiblement ébahie, Elizabeth se redressa doucement sur son siège et, à travers ses boucles blondes, le foudroyait de ses saphirs. Le supernovae eut un sourire moqueur : cette souris aurait beau s'exciter, elle demeurait toujours plus faible que lui-même si elle marquait un point.

– T'as raison la blondasse ! ricana le roux en constatant la jeune femme qui persistait à l'assassiner du regard. Prenons sur nous et comportons-nous comme des adultes. Mais si tu refais une fois un truc comme ça, gonzesse ou pas, je t'éventre.

Heat lui lança un regard désespéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Traduction : « t'étais vraiment obligé de l'expulser si violemment si c'est pour dire ça ? ». Qu'ils arrêtent d'exagérer, cette précieuse petite princesse n'avait pas été blessée et il n'allait pas non plus la ménager.

– Maintenant, poursuis ! Grogna le supernovae, se rasseyant sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme se recoiffa avec lenteur, reprit contenance comme elle put et se réinstalla avec grâce sur son siège, bras serrés contre sa poitrine, jambes élégamment croisées. Son regard n'avait guère perdu en intensité, mais apparemment, elle tenait parole : elle prenait sur elle.

\- À une condition ! s'exclama fortement la blonde, l'air hautain, entortillant l'une de ses boucles autour de son index. Je veux que vous cessiez de m'interrompre pour rien. Cela vous semble peut-être futile, mais si ça n'avait pas son importance, je ne vous le dirais pas. Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre plus de temps que nécessaire avec vous. L'endroit est un peu trop nauséabond, désolée.

Cet air hautain, cette voix criarde qui lui tapait avec violence sur le système. S'il avait besoin de cette garce pour tout leur dire et les conduire jusqu'au gamin, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'en débarrasser après. Kidd allait récupérer le gosse, l'attacher au pied du mat pour qu'il ne disparaisse plus jamais et bruler cette blondasse sur un bucher. Le supernovae n'était pas dupe, il se rendait bien compte qu'une fois Akane sauvé, cette princesse de pacotille allait tenter de lui arracher.

– Depuis que mes ancêtres ont pris le pouvoir, les Hisui ont toujours fomenté mille vengeances pour récupérer leur trône. Poursuivit la jeune femme, ignorante du trouble intérieur qui agitait Kidd. Ce qui nous amène au père d'Akane. Cet homme avide a tout fait pour récupérer le prestige et le pouvoir perdu par sa famille au fil des décennies. Que ce soit par la politique, les machinations, le mariage…

– Ouais… Marmonna le Captain. Le gosse a déjà mentionné que le mariage avait été fait pour l'argent de la mère, contre son consentement.

– C'est exact ! La famille Hisui possédait encore son titre de noblesse, mais se retrouvait désargentée et la famille de Saena, la mère, avait fait fortune dans l'exportation d'objets d'artisanat traditionnels Ayutiens.

– L'un récupérait l'argent et les autres les titres de noblesses. Conclut rapidement Heat. Pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent sacrifier leur fille dans l'équation.

– Ce n'est malheureusement pas la seule chose que cet homme ait acquise dans sa quête de pouvoir…

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Vous devez probablement savoir que dès qu'un utilisateur de fruit du démon meurt, son fruit repousse quelque part dans le monde.

Aussitôt, la Captain se redressa sur son siège et prêt attention à ce qu'Elizabeth disait. On en venait enfin aux choses intéressantes. Pendant ce temps, Heat hochait lentement la tête pour acquiescer à la question de la jeune femme.

– Il existe une légende typiquement Ayutienne qui parle d'un fruit qui donne à son mangeur le pouvoir de réaliser tout ce qu'il désire. Avant que vous ne demandiez, cette légende n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais quitté nos terres. Expliqua-t-elle calmement, jouant autant avec ses cheveux, qu'avec le nerf du supernovae qui voulait qu'elle se grouille de cracher le morceau. Bien que cette croyance soit un peu forcée, il existe effectivement un fruit du démon qui ne pousse que sur les terres d'Ayutaï. Le fruit de la chance.

De la chance ? De la foutue chance ? Ça aurait été dès le départ que de la chance ? Le Captain ne savait même pas ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Bordel, ce ne pouvait pas être de la chance qui avait causé toutes ces catastrophes ou fait péter son foutu bras. Kidd en était devenu inconscient de son entourage. Il avait baissé le haut de son corps vers ses genoux, ses mains fourrageaient avec rage sa tignasse alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Il ne fut « réveillé » que par une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il se redressa en sursaut, avisa Heat qui le regardait d'un air blasé et la princesse, agacée, qui l'attendait pour poursuivre.

– Avant de vous énerver comme un idiot, attendez que je vous explique ce que ça implique exactement. Évitons que votre cerveau surchauffe inutilement. Se moqua visiblement la blonde.

– Bah vas-y, explique-toi !

– La chance n'a malheureusement rien de rationnel alors, s'il y a une explication à ce fruit, elle pourrait n'avoir que peu de logique à vos yeux. Disons simplement qu'il s'agit d'un pouvoir à l'utilisation particulière. Comme vous devez vous en douter, Akane peut influer sur sa propre chance et sur celle des personnes qui l'entoure. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

– Il peut donc causer autant miracles que grandes catastrophes. Conclut rapidement le zombie. Quand on compte le nombre de choses incroyables que l'on peut mettre sur le dos de la chance ou de la malchance, être capable d'influer là-dessus est presque… miraculeux. Pas étonnant que cet homme ait voulu l'obtenir dans sa quête de pouvoir.

– Oui, mais, malheureusement, même s'il y a moyen d'avoir un contrôle dessus, dans le cas d'Akane, c'est presque impossible.

\- Parce que le gosse est putain d'instable mentalement ! grogna méchamment le roux.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut autant pour le ton employé que par le contenu de sa phrase. Ses saphirs se troublèrent même pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ignore totalement l'intervention de Kidd. Pas besoin de le nier, le supernovae savait que le gosse était fou.

– Même en ayant un plein contrôle de ce fruit, l'utilisateur ne peut que choisir sur qui se portera son pouvoir. Poursuivit la blonde calmement, faisant fi de l'intervention du roux. Ce qu'il arrivera à la personne visée ne dépend que du ressenti de l'utilisateur.

– Si je comprends bien. Entama Heat, pensif. L'utilisateur peut choisir sur qui il utilise son pouvoir mis en fonction de ce qu'il éprouve envers cette personne, les effets peuvent varier.

– C'est cela ! Aussi, il faut savoir que c'est la volonté qui prime. Avec un parfait contrôle de soi mec, même avec la plus grande haine du monde, il ne se passerait rien.

– Il provoquera des catastrophes, s'il le désire, à ceux qu'il déteste et des événements minimes à ceux contre qui il est vaguement en colère. Conclut le zombie, visiblement fier d'avoir pigé. Dans le cas d'Akane, il est incapable d'avoir le moindre contrôle donc provoque des choses aléatoirement.

– Exactement ! Il faut savoir aussi que tu ne peux pas influer sur lui-même.

– La seule raison pour laquelle il est incontrôlable c'est parce qu'il n'a aucune stabilité émotionnelle ! Claqua vivement le supernovae, buté.

– C'est vraiment la seule chose que vous avez remarquée dans mon discours ? Qu'Akane soit incapable de se contrôler ?

Pas vraiment. Mais le supernovae avait enfin compris le pourquoi du comment et avait pas envie de polémiquer plus longtemps sur le sujet. Ce serait une perte de temps et une prise de tête inutile. Kidd voulait savoir, c'était désormais chose faite et c'était amplement suffisant.

\- Le gamin est taré ! cria Kidd, fourrageant ses cheveux flamboyants avec force. Ne le nie pas, je le sais !

Heat et Killer se mirent à le regarder comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Le zombie semblait même vouloir lui sauter à la gorge de l'entendre proférer de telles âneries sur son ami. Kidd en avait cure. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le rouge, ainsi que le voile qui perdurait devant ces jades. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas dans la tête d'Akane. Qu'ils le prennent tous pour un monstre d'avoir l'audace de le dire à haute voix, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Elizabeth, quant à elle, s'était délicatement levée de sa chaise. Depuis lors, elle arpentait avec lenteur la pièce, semblant prise dans un long débat intérieur. A un moment donné, elle stoppa son mouvement, juste devant Kidd et plongea ses saphirs dans son cuivre. Le Captain ignorait ce que la blonde recherchait dans ses prunelles, mais, qu'elle le trouve ou non, le roux la fera parlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le temps sembla s'étirer en longueur alors que tous deux se jaugeaient, aucun de ne voulant baisser le regard d'un iota. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut la jeune femme qui se résigna la première. Elle poussa un long soupir, passa une main lasse dans son épaisse chevelure puis se rassit avec calme et élégance dans son siège. La seconde partie de la discussion s'annonçait aussi longue que la première.

– Je ne dirai pas qu'il est fou... Débuta timidement la princesse, les yeux fermement rivés vers ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait. Akane a toujours été un enfant différent à bien des égards. Disons qu'il a toujours tout ressenti avec trop d'intensité. Avec lui, la colère se transformait toujours en hystérie, la tristesse en dépression, la joie en euphorie… Il possède aussi une forte tendance à avoir de violentes sautes d'humeur. Ressentir les choses aussi violemment doit être atroce et l'a déjà poussé à se comporter de manière extrême. Tout est bien trop intense pour qu'il parvienne à le gérer.

Tout fut, pendant un long moment, très silencieux. Tous devaient méditer ce que la blonde venait de leur avancer et repenser au comportement d'Akane pour confirmer ses propos. Le supernovae, lui n'en a pas besoin. Il avait suffisamment ressassé tout ça durant les deux mois écoulés. La princesse venait simplement de confirmer quelque chose qu'il avait déjà réalisé. Lentement, toutes les pièces du puzzle prenaient place. Toutes ses ces réaction étranges, ces catastrophes inexpliquées prenaient enfin sens à leurs yeux. Aucun ne savait vraiment que penser de tout ça. Néanmoins, même en le savant, le gamin restait le gamin, celui qu'ils connaissaient depuis bien des mois. Son instabilité était bien présente avant leur rencontre, il ne faisait tout simplement que le réaliser.

– Et toute cette histoire comme quoi ce serait son fruit qui exacerberait ses émotions ? Sembla soudainement réaliser le zombie. Son frère avait dit ça, si je me souviens bien.

– Un mensonge que j'ai inventé pour essayer de soulager sa conscience. Mensonge que Kaoru a visiblement repris pour se mettre son frère dans sa poche. Grogna Elizabeth, ce que s'empressa de noter le supernovae. Je reste persuadée qu'il est le premier à avoir conscience de son état.

Kidd se rappela aussitôt la crise d'il y a deux mois, ou plutôt, les mots que lui avait crachés le gamin lors de son hystérie _._ _ **« Ne crois pas non plus que j'ai un problème. J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas normal, que quelque chose cloche chez moi, qu'elle m'a probablement rendu fou »**_ _._ C'était une évidence que le gamin avait parfaitement conscience de son état. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que lui-même évoquait l'hypothèse de la folie. Aussitôt, d'autres crises et d'autres monologues du rouge prirent vie et sens sous ses rétines. Combien de fois Akane avait-il plaidé sa possible future démence sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne réponde à ses appels à l'aide ? Le roux sentait le mal de tête poindre : pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être si compliqué avec ce gamin ? Il soupira, et, lentement, massa ses tempes pour essayer de faire refluer la douleur.

– Toutes ces années en cage en tant qu'esclave, les tortures et le dressage de la part de son frère, le… meurtre de ce Naoya. Énuméra le Captain, las, avachis sur son siège, tête renversée vers l'arrière. Tout ça l'a rendu taré, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ce ne serait même pas étonnant. Le roux ne put, toutefois, pas empêcher de noter la tension et la nervosité qui secouèrent aussitôt la princesse à sa dernière proposition. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle quitta à nouveau son siège pour arpenter la pièce, bien qu'avec plus de violence que la fois d'avant. Ses talons claquant sur le sol, ses mains fendant l'air. Elizabeth semblait, à cet instant, tant prise par ses pensées que le Captain était persuadé qu'elle devait avoir oublié leur existence. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait se passer dans sa petite tête, mais elle paraissait être en plein débat avec elle-même. Pas que Kidd s'en soucie, mais si cette princesse omettait de leur dire quoi que e soit, il lui ferait la peau.

Ce manège dura bien dix bonnes minutes avant que la blonde ne revienne à elle et ne reprenne ses mimiques insupportables. Ses traits avaient récupéré son air hautain, sa position s'était guindée et ses boucles étaient déjà enroulées autour de ses doigts pâles. Aucun doute là-dessus : la blondasse était de retour. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était. Tout dans sa position semblait hurler l'arrogance et l'élégance et l'arrogance, mais il fallait être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que ce n'était qu'une façade. Cette foutue princesse n'était certainement pas à l'aise avec le tournant que prenait la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire à expliquer que l'état mental de son fiancé ? Kidd se le demandait.

– Alors, vous en savez tant… souffla-t-elle d'une voix que le supernovae jugea tremblante.

– C'est ça qui l'a rendu taré ?

Ce serait la supposition la plus logique à faire, après tout. Une enfance difficile, un tempérament instable, les choses allaient de pair et étaient choses courantes dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Pourtant, au vu de la tension qui habitait la blonde, à cet instant, il se disait qu'une raison si « simpliste » ne conviendrait pas au cas Akane. N'avait-il pas dit lui-même « qu'elle l'avait rendu fou ». La question à un million de Berry demeurait : qui était-elle ?

– Non… murmura difficilement la jeune femme, toute attitude dédaigneuse mise au placard. Akane était déjà ainsi avant même que ses frères puissent lui faire quoi que ce soit. Tout est de la faute de Saena.

La mère donc… Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autre choix que de revenir sur ce par quoi elle aurait dû certainement commencer : la vie du gamin. Selon ses dires, Akane était le quatrième né de la dernière lignée des Hisui. Respectivement, Naoya, Kuu et Yuuto étaient ses ainés et Kaoru était né deux ans avant la mort de leur mère. Saena ne s'était jamais occupée de l'éducation de ses enfants, confiant cette tâche ingrate à des nourrices. Apparemment, c'était presque comme si elle les évitait comme la peste. À deux exceptions près : Naoya et Akane. Exacts portraits de leur mère et de l'un de l'autre, à la seule différence qu'ils avaient dix ans d'écart.

Si le supernovae avait saisi les explications nerveuses et dissolues de la blonde, le gamin et son frère ainé étaient ses petits trésors. Elle n'avait pu protéger son ainé de l'influence de son mari alors, Saena s'était rabattue sur le rouge. À tel point, qu'elle ne laissait personne mis à part elle et Naoya approcher de son fils. Le gamin avait été littéralement élevé dans un cocon les cinq premières années de sa vie avec sa mère comme unique Dieu et maître. Une mère qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, attisant la jalousie et la rage de ses autres enfants qui n'avaient jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part.

Selon les théories d'Elizabeth, sa mère l'aurait tellement enfermé dans ce cocon et surprotégé qu'Akane n'aurait pas eu un développement émotionnel normal par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge, lui faisant tout ressentir avec trop de violence. Là où ça a coincé, fut lorsque cette tarée eut l'idée magnifique de faire manger à son fils de cinq ans le fruit que son mari venait d'acquérir dans sa quête de pouvoir. Quelle personne censée irait faire bouffer un tel fruit du démon à un gamin instable ? Ça avait valu à Saena de se faire assassiner, laissant Naoya comme seul rempart entre le gosse et le monde. Peu de temps après, ce fut ce dernier qui perdit la vie dans des circonstances que la blondasse ne daigna même pas expliquer. Plus personne pour protéger le gosse, Kuu et Yuuto s'y sont donné à cœur joie sur le chouchou de leur mère, ainsi que le père avide de pouvoir.

Famille de tarée, autant les parents que les enfants. Son mal de crâne prit bien plus d'ampleur alors que les mots que la princesse venait littéralement de leur cracher à la troche lui tournaient en tête. Seigneur, quel parent digne de ce nom irait faire grandir son enfant isolé de tout et de tout le monde, sérieusement ? Sa propre mère étant la reine des garces, il ne pouvait pas tellement comparer, mais bordel, cette Saena était tarée. Et il n'osait mentionner la ribambelle de frères que Kidd avait sans cesse croisés. Quand il disait que ce gosse était incapable de faire comme tout le monde, apparemment avoir une famille censée était aussi compris dans le lot.

\- Et les frangins y sont comment en eux-mêmes ? demanda Killer, le seul d'entre eux qui arrivait à garder leur calme.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

– J'parle de leur mentalité, leur façon d'être. Si on doit aller r'chercher cet emmerdeur, on va bien devoir les confronter. J'préfère qu'on soit préparé.

Au moins, l'un d'entre eux gardait pied à terre. Il n'y avait bien que le blond pour, malgré toutes les révélations faites, ne voir que la bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon. C'était pour ce genre de choses que le supernovae avait fait de lui son second. Noah était certes buté comme un cochon et droit comme un « i », mais il avait le don de savoir garder un contrôle parfait de sa personne. Avec Killer d'un côté et Heat de l'autre pour lui remettre les idées en place et faire office de garde-fou, le Captain ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il n'avait aucune honte d'admettre.

– Sur lequel voulez-vous avoir des informations ?

\- Tous ! répliqua placidement le blond. Autant sur les trois vivants que sur celui que ce sale gosse a dézingué.

\- Son nom est Naoya ! riposta assez sèchement Elizabeth, assassinant Killer de ses prunelles.

– S'tu veux ! C'pas ça qui m'intéresse !

– D'accord… D'accord… Si vous voulez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perdure à m'énerver sur des gens comme vous. Marmonna-t-elle tout bas entre ses dents. Par qui voulez-vous commencer ?

\- L'autre enfoiré arrogant ! intervint avec violence le Captain, sautant sur l'occasion.

Kidd avait une revanche à prendre sur ce connard. S'il n'était pas venu les provoquer, jamais il n'aurait eu à blesser Akane et lui-même n'aurait jamais pété les plombs. À l'évocation du souvenir, le « bras » gauche du supernovae l'élança avec violence. Du moins, ce qui lui en restait. Pensivement, il porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche, la massant par réflexe pour essayer pour essayer de faire refluer une douleur qui ne devrait même pas exister. Les prunelles bleutées de la blonde ne manquèrent pas un seul de ses gestes et lui-même ne lui offrit pas le plaisir d'en paraître gêné.

– Je l'ai déjà mentionné plus tôt, mais Kuu fait véritablement une obsession sur Akane. Commença lentement la jeune femme, jouant avec ses index, évidemment assez mal à l'aise. Tant qu'il pourra faire souffrir son petit frère par tous les moyens possible, il sera satisfait. Ça et le fait de se sentir au-dessus du monde entier. Imaginez bien qu'il prend bien son pied à soumettre une forte tête comme Akane. Et, il a le droit de lui faire tout ce qu'il désire tant qu'il ne le tue pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? intervint Heat. Si Akane leur est une épine dans le pied, pourquoi ne pas le tuer et repartir à la chasse au fruit ?

– Ce serait trop de risque de se débarrasser de lui. Ayutaï est grand, cet homme mettrait trop de temps à remettre la main sur le fruit. Temps durant lequel n'importe qui pourrait le trouver.

– Tout ça parce qu'il est jaloux ? Survint à son tour le supernovae.

–En grande partie. Kuu et Yuu ont toujours recherché l'amour et l'attention d'une mère qui se fichait d'eux. Avant la naissance d'Akane, elle ne s'occupait que de Naoya. J'imagine que comme il s'agissait de l'ainé, il leur était plus aisé de le supporter. Ça, et le fait que Kuu vouait un véritable culte à son ainé.

– Mais ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié que le nouveau venu devienne automatiquement le chouchou. Marmonna Heat, pensif.

– Du tout ! Dans le cas d'Yuuto, il s'en soucie un peu moins, mais la situation l'amuse alors, il en profite.

– Il fait souffrir le gosse juste parce que ça le fait marrer ?

– Exactement…

\- Et le petit dernier ? demanda subitement le zombie. Il était gentil lorsqu'on l'a vu.

– Kaoru ? cracha Liz avec violence, son évidente aversion envers le plus jeune. C'est juste un opportuniste. Toute cette histoire ne le concerne pas vraiment, il était trop jeune lors des faits. Il fait juste tout pour s'arranger pour être du côté des « vainqueurs ». Il montre son soutien des deux côtés pour être certain que, le jour où ils finissent par tous s'entretuer, il puisse obtenir l'approbation du survivant.

Quel petit con pensa aussitôt Kidd. Néanmoins, il devait admettre que c'était rusé de sa part. Finalement, aucun n'était à récupérer dans cette foutue famille. Sauf peut-être un. Si cette blonde essayait de le leurrer, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle tentait, depuis le départ, d'éviter de parler de l'ainé. Tout comme elle se tendait dès qu'il était mentionné.

\- Et Naoya ? questionna rapidement le roux, se redressant avec vivacité sur son siège.

Comme le Captain s'y attendait, Elizabeth se tendit et, à nouveau, une bataille virulente débuta entre leurs deux regards. Que la blonde essaie, c'était assez amusant, mais qu'elle n'oublie pas que, pour le moment, il avait obtenu toutes les victoires.

– Il est mort, il n'y a rien à en dire !

– Ça m'étonnerait, blondasse. Grogna Kidd, prunelles fermement rivées. C'est étrange que toi, comme le gosse, montiez sur vos grands chevaux dès que ce type est mentionné. Comment est-il mort ?

– Je… ne veux pas en parler !

La princesse baissa vivement la tête et les yeux, se repliant sur elle-même. Kidd était certain d'avoir vu des larmes perler avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard. Comme s'il allait se laisser amadouer par une pleureuse. Le Captain savait ce qu'il voulait savoir et il allait obtenir réponse. Brutalement, il s'éjecta de son siège, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Claquant avec force ses bottes lourdes sur le sol, il s'approcha lentement de la blonde recroquevillée sur sa chaise, la surplombant de toute sa stature.

– Si tu veux pas parler, j'vais dire des hypothèses, à toit de m'dire si j'ai bon ou pas. clama-t-il froidement.

– Ça vous avancerait à quoi de savoir, franchement ?

Ignorant cette plainte plutôt pathétique, Kidd commença à émettre les théories qui lui venaient naturellement en tête. Le Captain ne prétendait pas avoir la science infuse, mais si ça permettait de la faire parler. Déjà, la chose la plus évidente à mentionner : Akane détestait son frère. Il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, il suffisait de constater la rage qui le prenait quand son ainé était mentionné. L'image de son doux visage entièrement métamorphosé par une fureur déchirante lui resterait éternellement gravée sur ses rétines. Comment un visage d'ordinaire si attrayant pouvait-il devenir subitement si abominable, affreux une fois dominé par la colère ?

Plus Kidd s'y penchait, plus cette histoire lui semblait limpide. Comme s'il avait eu une illumination et que l'évidence se faisait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas seulement de la haine, mais de la pure jalousie. Akane ressemblait beaucoup à son ainé, Elizabeth l'avait confirmé et la femme qui l'avait dragué à Ayutaï les avait même confondus, attisant en un instant la fureur du rouge. Oui, le gamin enviait son ainé. Ils se ressemblaient tellement pourtant, comme la princesse l'avait mentionné, il provoquait l'admiration même d'un enfoiré suffisant comme Kuu. Se pourrait-il que la haine que le gosse ressentait envers son ainé ne soit que le reflet d'un sentiment d'infériorité envers lui ? Ils étaient tellement similaires physiquement qu'on en venait à les comparer toutefois, même âgé de cinq ans, Akane était tout à fait capable de se rendre compte qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son ainé. Le rouge se considérait lui-même comme un monstre, une erreur, une abomination et avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui. Mais quand est-ce que cette conscience de la réalité s'était elle faite exactement ? Enfermé et isolé du monde extérieur comme il l'était avec Saena, comment la haine avait-elle pu se développer à un point tel que Naoya fut tué par son petit frère peu de temps après le décès de leur mère ? À moins que… oui, cela paraissait logique. Saena aurait beau tenter de protéger son « trésor », jamais elle n'aurait pu être présente à chaque moment. Kuu et Yuuto auraient pu très facilement se frayer un passage, tout comme le gamin aurait pu entendre les gardes parler. Il y avait aussi le fait que le rouge n'ait, à l'époque, que sa mère et il devait la partager avec son ainé. Naoya qui avait le droit de sortir, l'approbation de la mère, du père autant que celle des frères. Pourquoi me garde t'ont enfermé ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Seraient dans ce cas des questions légitimes à se poser. Ainsi qu'il serait normal d'envier la personne qui possède tout ce que l'on désire. Une personne à qui on est si semblable et pourtant si loin. On prend souvent les enfants pour des débiles à tel point qu'on en oublie souvent qu'ils ont parfois conscience de choses que les adultes ne sont même pas foutus de voir.

Un gosse de cinq ans peut-il vraiment haïr au point de tuer son propre frère ? Visiblement oui. Mais le rouge n'avait-il pas dit qui ce n'était qu'un accident ? Comme pour son bras… N'avait-il pas mentionné un autre événement similaire ?

– Merde, rappelle-toi Kidd… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il était agenouillé devant la princesse, yeux dans le vague, main passant et repassant dans sa tignasse, essayant de se souvenir. Malheureusement, les souvenirs provenant d'après son réveil et sa première confrontation avec Akane était pour beaucoup flous. Se tapant les tempes, au choc général de l'assemblée, il tenta de faire revenir ce que le gamin avait mentionné cette fois-là. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

 _ **« – C'est déjà arrivé ?**_

– _**Oui…**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la personne ?**_

 _ **\- Seule la tête était restée intacte. »**_

Comme son bras, il l'avait fait exploser. Naoya l'avait mis, à un moment donné, dans une colère si forte, qu'à cause de son pouvoir, il l'avait fait péter.

– Stop ! Ça suffit ! hurla la voix criarde de la princesse, hystérique. Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir, mais par pitié, fermez là.

Automatiquement, le supernovae sursauta, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il se releva de sa position accroupie tout en s'étirant pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. Avait-il vraiment débité le fil dissolu de ses pensées à haute voix ? Au vu de leurs têtes de déterrées… oui. Killer restait fidèle à lui-même dans son impassibilité, mais s'il ne portait pas son sempiternel casque, Kidd serait certain qu'un de ses sourcils serait haussé, l'air de dire : « D'où est-ce que ça sort tout ça ? » Son compagnon, lui, se tenait avachi dans son siège. Chose nettement plus rare, le zombie ayant souvent du mal à se défaire de la tenue et l'élégance provenant de son éducation de coincé du cul. Ses traits semblaient tirés en un mélange de choc et d'un air dubitatif, signifiant clairement, dans le langage corporel de son ami : « T'es sérieux là ? ». Quant à la maudite blondasse, elle se tenait recroquevillée pitoyablement sur sa chaise, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses mains pâles fermement crispées dans ses boucles défaites. Son maigre corps tressautait avec régularité ainsi que de faibles geignements se faisaient entendre, signe que celle-ci était prise de déchirants sanglots. Soupirant, le Captain alla se réavachir sur sa chaise, pied croisé sur la tête, tête balancée vers l'arrière. Face à son attitude, il eut le droit à un regard courroucé de la part de Heat. Quoi ? Comme s'il allait s'excuser de l'avoir fait pleurer. Si elle parlé dès le départ, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là.

– J'ai raison hein ? Demanda froidement le supernovae, ignorant l'état de détresse de la blonde.

Elizabeth eut un sursaut de stupeur en entendant sa voix dure. Elle releva sa tête nichée sur ses genoux, lui lançant un regard las. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, rouges et ses joues laiteuses, inondées de perles cristallines. Elle devait être dans cet état depuis un petit moment. Lui, se contenta de la fixer glacialement, tentant d'éviter de la crisper plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était le plus malin à faire.

– Vous avez raison… en grande partie. Murmura la blonde d'une voix si basse que le supernovae dut tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à entendre.

– Ce Naoya devait être atroce que Kuu pour qu'un gosse de cinq ans le fasse imploser.

\- Non ! hurla avec force la princesse, se tenant, en un bond, sur ses pieds. Malgré son air défait, elle dardait sur lui un regard imposant et brulant de colère. Naoya était parfait ! Il était beau, intelligent et l'une des personnes les plus douces et gentille que j'ai pu connaître. Jamais je ne l'ai vu méchant ou en colère. Il aimait profondément son petit frère même si Akane n'a toujours vu cette affection que comme de la pitié de la part de son ainé. Un jour, ça l'a énervé à un point tel qu'il l'a tué sans s'en rendre compte.

– Et toi, tu étais amoureuse de lui. Intervint subitement Heat, le plus sérieux du monde.

Tous regardèrent Heat comme s'il était fou. D'où sortait-il une ânerie pareille ? Jamais la blonde ne se démènerait autant pour le gosse si elle aimait son ainé : c'était Akane qui l'avait tué. Un peu de bon sens. Et Killer semblait du même avis. Pourtant, la réplique sembla faire mouche : le rose monta aux joues d'Elizabeth et elle détourna lentement ses saphirs, visiblement gênée.

– Quoi ? marmonna le zombie, râleur. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des rustres ne comprenant rien au sentiment humain que je suis comme vous. Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

– Je… oui… bafouilla la jeune femme avec une petite voix. J'étais, de base, fiancée à lui. On se connaissait depuis la petite enfance et malgré nos années d'écart, il avait toujours été tellement doux et gentil. Puis…

– Akane l'a tué et tu t'es lâchement rabattue sur sa copie conforme. Énonça assez abruptement Killer.

– Quoi ? Non ! C'est Akane qui s'est proposé ! Pour me repentir… je crois. À l'époque, c'était lui ou Kuu et j'en suis venu à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était. Il est aussi doux et adorable que son ainé.

Kidd avait plein d'adjectifs qui pouvaient qualifier le gamin mis doux et adorable n'en faisaient certainement partie. Teigneux, impertinent, langue de vipère ça d'accord, mais doux, d'où ça sortait ? Cette idiote se voilait décidément la face.

– Même s'il s'agit de l'assassin du mec que t'aimais ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça tourne subitement en un procès contre moi ? s'indigna la blonde. C'était un accident, Akane n'y peut rien et trop de personne le blâme pour ça pour que je m'y mette à mon tour.

– Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que tu saches tout et que n'ait rien dit à Akane. Intervint une nouvelle fois Heat, décidément bien perspicace en ce jour.

– Vous savez comme quoi que ça lui aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je préfère qu'il vive sans avoir à porter tout ça sur ses épaules, il en supporte déjà bien assez comme ça. Même si j'en viens à craindre qu'il en ait conscience sans même sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était même presque une certitude, puis Heat lui avait appris que tout était lié à ses émotions. Même sans connaître les tenants et aboutissants exacts, Kidd savait le gamin suffisamment malin pour savoir faire deux plus deux et réaliser comment fonctionnait son fruit.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Leur cracha acerbement la blonde. J'ai accompli ma part du marché, à vous de m'aider à aller le sauver.

Il savait désormais tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas faire ce que voulait la blonde. À un détail près : le supernovae allait ramener le gamin là où était sa place, à ses côtés, sur son navire. Rien que pour ça, il était près mettre de côté sa fureur et la perte de son bras. Jamais le Captain ne laisserait cette naine l'emporter. Lentement, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres purpurines, Kidd se leva brutalement, vint se tenir devant Elizabeth, la crucifiant d'un regard conquérant qui la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Un marché et un marché : on va aller chercher le gamin. Clama-t-il joyeusement de sa voix grave. Mais ça s'arrête là, j'te laisserai pas mettre la main sur lui. Akane est à moi !

– Même pas vous rêvez ! Quelqu'un comme Akane n'a rien à faire dans un équipage tel que le vôtre. Jamais il n'acceptera sciemment de retourner avec vous.

– C'est ce que nous verrons ! Éluda-t-il rapidement d'un geste vague de la main pour se tourner ensuite vers son médecin de bord. Nous allons mettre au moins un mois, si le temps est clément, pour retourner sur cette fichue ile, d'ici là, trouve-moi quelque chose pour remplacer mon bras.

Le supernovae allait récupérer le rouge, lui faire comprendre où se trouvait sa place même s'il devait l'enchainer dans sa cabine et au passage, se débarrasser de frères et d'une fiancée enquiquineurs. Ça lui paraissait être un bon plan. Il adressa un sourire carnassier à la blonde qui se tassait littéralement sur son siège. Et rien ni personne n'allait l'arrêter.

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Pas trop déçus ?_**

 ** _Vous vous y attendiez ou ai-je quand même réussi à vous prendre par surprise (auteur inquiète)_**

 ** _J'ai un peu peur parce qu'il a été dur de mettre toutes mes idées dans un ordre plus ou moins logique et expliquer tout comme je le voulais. Du coup, si j'ai oublié quoi que ce soit et que vous le remarquez ou bien n'avez pas compris quelques choses, n'hésitez pas à demander :)_**

 ** _Pour le prochain chapitre, nous serons du côté d'Akane, préparez-vous._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_ **

**_Comme je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre la dernière fois, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups._**

LevAo05 : Wow, encore un aussi long message ! Merci pour ton soutient ! Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais ménagé Akane et ça ne risque pas de commencer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un monstre xD Décadence, le mot est excellemment bien choisi comme tu le remarqueras dans le chapitre au dessus. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions que tu te posais d'ailleurs. Pour la tension entre nos deux héros, j'avoue adorer l'instaurer entre eux, et c'est pas fini. Pour Heat et Killer, ils sont ensembles mais je ne vais pas plus que ça m'y penser dessus dans cette fiction-ci mais ce n'est pas exclu dans l'une de mes suivantes.

Leguramine : Théorie très intéressante xD Mais mis à part Barbe Noire, je crois que tu meurs si tu mange deux fruits du démon, même en même temps. J'espère que les révélations finales t'ont plu et que la surprise a été bonne :)

nikkouyoku : Je sais, Akane souffre beaucoup dans cette fiction xD Mais t'en fait pas, Kidd le laissera jamais trop longtemps loin de lui. Il v alle le chercher même si c'est par la peau des fesses.

Turquoise Yume : Wow, c'est quoi cette obsession pour les démons ? Ce sont de très belles théories mais malheureusement comme t'as pu le constater, c'est moins surnaturel que ça. Néanmoins, j'ai une version d'Akane démon succube ( mon cerveau l'a fait tout seul) où il est bien sexy et a des pouvoirs bien badass mais ça ne restera qu'un fantasme dans ma tete et que j'ai dessiné une fois xD. Contente que cette histoire te plaise et merci de ton soutien.

Kupicar : Ça ne s'arrêtera pas là ;) Si tu vois où je veux en venir.


End file.
